Enfants des étoiles
by Aliyela
Summary: La découverte par SG1 d'une jeune inconnue... et le début d'une longue aventure. Daniel, Jack, Samantha et Teal'c auront bientôt fort à faire.
1. Quelle inconnue es tu ?

Rating: PG-13 / T 

Disclaimer: le discours habituel. Stargate SG1 et les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla... A part les personnages de Soraya Ambrosia et de Kâli qui sortent totalement de mon imagination.

Notes de moi: Cette fanfic est la plus longue de ma collection, et c'est une de mes préférées (forcément, quand on passe plus de 500 heures sur une histoire, ça sélectionne ! lol). Elle a déjà été publiée sur fanfic-fr sous le même titre. Etant donné que je l'ai écrite durant plus d'un an, il y a parfois des changements dans l'écriture, notamment peut-être au niveau de la maîtrise des dialogues et de la maturité. Bon, passons.  
Cette histoire se situe au commencement de la saison 8, mais elle n'en suit pas le déroulement. Un conseil, si vous n'aimez pas les longs chapitres et la présence de dialogues en quantité, évitez cette histoire. Faites de même si vous n'aimez pas les fanfics à messages (sinon vous pouvez vous amuser à les chercher).

Au fait, j'ai encore quelques problèmes avec les sauts de ligne, donc il y a des dialogues qui apparaissent légèrement coupés par un espace, à ne pas confondre avec des passages qui eux étaient séparés dès le départ. Désolée, je vais travailler dessus, promis :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Toc, toc.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites Teal'c ? Vous vérifiez la solidité de la vitre ?  
Debout dans la salle de réunion, le jaffa arracha son regard à la porte des étoiles et retourna s'asseoir à sa place.  
- Il y a encore des traces de la dernière attaque que nous avons subi.  
- J'avais dit au service d'entretien de passer, mais ils ne m'écoutent jamais. »  
Devant l'air incompréhensif de son ami, Jack se retint de continuer sa blague et porta soudain un grand intérêt à sa montre.  
- Encore en retard, marmonna-t-il. Carter, où est passé Daniel ?  
- Il ne devrait pas tarder.  
- J'espère bien. Son bureau n'est pas si loin que ça.  
A ces mots, il entendit le jeune homme monter les marches deux à deux.  
- Daniel !  
- Je sais. Je suis désolé, dit-il en déposant ses dossiers sur la table.  
- Comment savoir quelles missions vous préférez ? C'est simple ! Ce sont celles aux briefings desquelles vous êtes le plus en retard.  
Daniel préféra ne pas relever. Il donna ses notes à ses amis et alluma le rétroprojecteur.  
« Il y a un mois, SG7 s'est rendu sur P7X-919. Ils ont découvert là-bas des ensembles architecturaux inédits et n'ont pu déterminer quelle race en était à l'origine.  
O'Neill avait raison sur un point; il allait adorer cette mission. Il s'était lancé avec enthousiasme dans ses explications. Un instant inattentif, Jack secoua la tête. Maintenant qu'il avait changé de place, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'écouter ce qui se disait dans ces réunions. Mais il avait parfois du mal. Bon sang ! Comment se faisait-il qu'il pouvait engranger toutes les connaissances des Anciens dans sa tête, mais qu'il était incapable de suivre les exposés de Daniel ou de Carter ?  
Les quelques secondes d'inattention dont il fit preuve ne passèrent pas inaperçues, car l'archéologue fit soudain une pause. Jack sentit peser sur lui le regard lourd de reproches de son ami. Il tenta de reprendre pied.  
- Mais pourquoi donc vous paraît-il tellement nécessaire de vous rendre là-bas ?  
- Je viens de le dire. SG7 n'a pas réussi à savoir par qui tout ceci a été construit. Si cette race est connue, je pourrais trouver de laquelle il s'agit. Sinon, il serait bon de recueillir des renseignements sur ce peuple inconnu.  
O'Neill haussa un sourcil.  
- Logique. Bon, allez-y. Vous avez l'air d'un vrai gosse attendant qu'on le laisse sortir en récréation.  
- Merci pour la comparaison.  
- Carter, cette planète est-elle déserte ? - Oui. Il n'y a là-bas que du sable et des rochers.  
- Très bien. Alors prenez votre temps. M'est idée que Daniel a besoin de se changer les idées, lui confia-t-il à voix basse.  
Samantha partit se préparer avec Teal'c. Jack s'approcha de Daniel qui rangeait les notes dont il s'était servi durant la réunion.  
- Vous vous sentez bien Daniel ?  
Le jeune homme tourna vers O'Neill un regard étonné.  
- Pourquoi cette question ? Bien sûr !  
- Vous vous noyez encore plus dans votre travail que d'habitude, et vous semblez assez mélancolique.  
Il poussa un soupir. Après tout, Jack était son ami. Il était en droit de savoir.  
- J'ai essayé de revoir Sarah à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'elle est revenue parmi nous. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu répondre à mes appels. Il semble qu'elle a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette expérience. Puis il y a une semaine, elle m'a déclaré que pour elle, c'était de ma faute si elle avait vécu un tel enfer.  
- Laissez-lui du temps. C'est difficile de revenir de si loin. C'est un sacré traumatisme.  
- Je crois qu'elle était sincère. Alors parfois, je me demande si j'ai raison de faire ce que je fais. C'est peut-être de ma faute après tout si elle en est là aujourd'hui. Je lui ai fait du mal sans le vouloir, comme j'ai entraîné Sha'ree avec moi, malgré moi. Ai-je raison de faire ce que je fais ? Suis-je si utile que ça ?  
Il se tut un instant. Jack respecta son silence. Puis soudain il se releva.  
- Ne vous laissez pas abattre Daniel. Profitez de cette mission pour vous changer les idées. Et gardez bien cela en tête: vous ne nous êtes pas utile, vous êtes indispensable ! ». Fit-il d'un ton amical. 

Teal'c fut le dernier à poser le pied sur la planète d'arrivée. Le soleil, bien que voilé par les nuages, était très chaud et les avait poussé à mettre leurs lunettes. Daniel détaillait déjà les colonnes en pierres qui les entouraient. Semblables à des colonnes grecques, elles formaient un cercle presque complet autour de la porte des étoiles, ne laissant qu'une petite ouverture en face de cette dernière. Posés à cheval sur le haut des colonnes, de nombreux blocs taillés de roche auraient permis à n'importe qui de se tenir debout et de surplomber ainsi le cercle de Naquada.  
« Daniel ? Où les ruines de la cité sont-elles situées ? Demanda Samantha.  
- A l'est, répondit celui-ci distraitement.  
Il ne cessait d'observer l'architecture des lieux.  
- Cet endroit devait être un temple à ciel ouvert. C'est impressionnant.  
- Alors, vous avez une idée de l'identité de ceux qui ont vécu ici ?  
- Aucune. Mais c'est trop tôt.  
La jeune femme observa le paysage alentour. Les nuages voilant le soleil avaient disparu. Partout où se portait son regard, il n'y avait que des étendues de sable et de cailloux. Tout était désert; pas un bruit, pas un son. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons.  
- Allons-y. »  
Ils marchèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant d'escalader la dune les séparant encore des ruines dont SG7 avait fait mention. Le soleil frappait de plus en plus fort, sa chaleur se faisait torride. Tous trois commencèrent à descendre la pente, lentement, pour ne pas glisser sur la roche friable. Mais il avaient à peine fait quelques pas que Teal'c s'arrêta soudainement.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Carter.  
Le jaffa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les yeux à demi fermés à cause des rayons de lumière, il observait les abords de la cité abandonnée.  
- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, finit-il pas dire. Il faut retourner à la porte.  
- Pourquoi ? Fit Daniel d'un air surpris.  
Teal'c se tourna vers lui.  
- Parce qu'il y a des Goa'ulds ici.  
Sam ouvrit de grands yeux. Teal'c désigna l'étendue de sable en contrebas.  
- Mais... Il n'y a rien !  
- Si, il y a deux vaisseaux de transport. Mais on les a rendu invisibles. Regardez comment les rayons du soleil sont interceptés à cet endroit.  
Effectivement.  
- On dirait qu'il y a une distorsion de la lumière. Vous avez raison Teal'c. Mais comment arrivez-vous à... »  
Sam ne put finir sa phrase. L'on avait profité de leur inattention, et tous trois sentirent des mains puissantes les pousser en avant. Incapables de garder leur équilibre, Samantha, Daniel et Teal'c dévalèrent la pente la tête la première. Ils arrivèrent en bas couverts de poussière et d'égratignures. Teal'c, qui fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, saisit sa lance, mais le grésillement qui provint à ses oreilles le dissuada de l'utiliser. Lentement, ils se relevèrent et constatèrent qu'une dizaine de jaffas les tenaient en joue.

« Comment se fait-il qu'on ne se soit pas aperçu de leur présence ?

- La porte n'était pas gardée, alors la caméra ne les a pas filmé. On n'y pouvait rien.  
- Génial ! Personne ne sait qu'ils sont là, et personne ne s'attend à nous voir revenir avant plusieurs heures. C'est mal parti ! Fit remarquer Daniel.  
- Tal'Bet. Aray kree ! Fit une voix puissante.  
- Ça, on ne risque pas de bouger de toute façon ! Dit l'archéologue.  
Ils observèrent le jaffa qui s'avançait vers eux.  
- Laissez-moi devinez... Un soldat de Baal ?  
- Ce n'est pas dur, murmura Sam. Il ne reste quasiment plus que lui comme Goa'uld. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?  
Ses yeux fixaient le guerrier.  
- Vous êtes de Tauris, des espions Tauris n'est-ce- pas ? Vous êtes avec le shol'va Teal'c.  
- On est toujours aussi célèbres à ce que je vois.  
Sam se tourna vers son ami.  
- Depuis que Jack a été promu, on dirait que vous avez décidé de le remplacer en ce qui concerne les traits d'humour.  
- C'est vrai que ça me manque plus que je ne l'aurais cru.  
- Ça suffit ! Fit le jaffa. Ils se turent.  
- Emmenez-les ! ». Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils étaient là, faisant les cent pas dans l'une des tentes des jaffas solidement gardée par plusieurs d'entre eux. Teal'c restait silencieux, Sam se mordait les lèvres et Daniel pensait, les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
« A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont vouloir faire de nous ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
- Aucune idée, fit Sam. Mais ils tardent à se décider.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous tueront. Du moins pas ici, répondit Teal'c.  
Ses deux amis eurent une expression révoltée. Daniel leva les yeux aux ciel.  
- Ça au moins c'est rassurant !  
Teal'c le regarda avec un étonnement poli. Puis il reprit.  
- S'ils nous connaissent, c'est que Baal nous recherche.  
- Comme les trois quart des Goa'ulds de la galaxie.  
- C'est exact Daniel Jackson. Mais dans ce cas, le jaffa que nous avons vu tout à l'heure a sans doute contacté son maître pour savoir quoi faire de nous.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est réjouissant.  
Sam, elle, avait compris où voulait en venir le jaffa.  
- Cela veut dire qu'il y a des chances pour qu'ils nous envoient à l'endroit où se trouve Baal.  
- Exact.  
- Mais dans ce cas, comment nous échapper ?  
Teal'c répondit avec le même ton posé.  
- Aucune idée, colonel Carter. »  
Comme pour répondre à la question de la jeune femme, le chef des jaffas de Baal apparut à l'entrée de la tente.  
« Tauris, vous êtes les prisonniers du dieu Baal.  
- Tu parles d'une nouvelle ! Fit Daniel.  
Le Goa'uld lui jeta un regard perçant, puis reprit.  
- Mon maître veut que vous lui soyez envoyés. Il dit que vous lui serez utiles.  
Deux gardes entrèrent, lances armées.  
- Sortez. »  
Ils obtempérèrent. L'après-midi devait toucher à sa fin, car le soleil commençait lentement à descendre vers l'horizon. Carter ferma les yeux un instant, éblouie par la lumière. Après les avoir rouvert, elle constata que huit jaffas allaient les mener à la porte des étoiles. Elle regarda Teal'c et Daniel d'un air alarmé. Sans armes, entourés de huit jaffas, il leur serait impossible de s'enfuir avant d'arriver à la porte.  
En silence, sous la menace des armes de leurs ennemis, ils gravirent la dune les menant à leur point de départ. Leurs cerveaux tentaient d'échafauder des plans de fuite, d'évasion. Mais chaque idée qui leur venait à l'esprit se révélait irréalisable. Trop de gardes, pas assez de temps, pas d'armes. Finalement, lorsque les colonnes de l'ancien temples leur apparurent, Samantha se résigna. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils parviendraient à se sortir sains et saufs de ce mauvais pas.  
Elle se sentait démunie. Si seulement O'Neill avait été là ! Il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours réussi à prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment. Sam, elle, ignorait quelle attitude adopter. A trois contre huit, ce serait du suicide ! Oui, mais une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, la situation serait bien pire ! Le temps de penser à tout cela, et ils étaient déjà arrivée au pied de la porte. Quatre des gardes se placèrent de part et d'autre de cette dernière, comme pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite de la part de SG1. Sam eut un haussement d'épaule résigné. Pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Elle se retourna et observa avec ses amis, celui qui s'apprêtait à entrer les coordonnées de leur destination.

Brusquement, un grand bruit les fit se retourner. L'un des jaffas gardant la porte venait de tirer sur sa gauche. La décharge d'énergie n'avait rien touché. Mais une petite tornade noire se précipita sur lui. Sa lance lui fut arrachée des mains avant de venir le frapper violemment derrière la tête. Puis elle suivit la même trajectoire deux fois de suite, terrassant ainsi deux autres soldats. Le troisième se précipita au bas des escaliers menant à la porte.

« Ash'ark !! Cria-t-il à ses compagnons.  
- Non, ça c'est pas un Ash'rak. ». Fit Daniel les dents serrées.  
Les trois amis étaient pétrifiés. Tout s'était passé si vite ! Mais aussitôt, ils virent une forme sombre escalader les colonnes du temple et sauter sur les dalles qu'elles soutenaient pour enfin s'immobiliser.  
Elle surplombait la porte des étoiles. Juste avant que le soleil descendant ne les aveugle tous avec ses rayons. Elle ! C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient put voir avant d'être éblouis. Une forme féminine, cheveux tombant sur les épaules, debout à contre-jour. Mais lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle n'était plus là. Un cri des jaffas les fit tourner la tête.

« Kree ! (Attention)  
- Sha'lokma'kor ! Krenol ! (Tuez-la ! Attaquez )  
Les tirs de lance se firent entendre, visant une forme qui cette fois courait le long du cercle de pierres, en hauteur, sur les dalles. Mais elle était trop rapide pour les gardes. Elle s'élança dans les airs pour retomber sur eux. Daniel, Sam et Teal'c reculèrent instinctivement. Encore une fois, elle saisit l'une de leur arme pour la retourner contre eux. Enchaînant les coups, elle mit à terre quatre des jaffas, luttant telle une véritable guerrière. Ses ennemis semblaient ne pas faire le poids. Le dernier d'entre eux, plus fort, lui assena un coup dans les jambes. Elle s'affaissa, mais se releva à temps pour parer sa seconde attaque. Ils luttaient maintenant lance contre lance, yeux dans les yeux. Puis, soudain, un sourire éclaira ce visage inconnu. Elle bascula sur le côté. Privé d'appui, le jaffa perdit l'équilibre. Vivement, elle se releva et lui envoya un dernier coup dans la nuque. Les trois amis regardèrent autour d'eux, stupéfaits ! Elle avait mis à terre huit jaffas entraînés ! Elle leva les yeux vers eux. Elle semblait effarouchée. Mais avant qu'ils ait pu l'observer davantage, ou même lui parler, vive comme l'éclair, elle s'esquiva entre les pierres du temple.  
Daniel fut le premier à réagir. « Il faut la retrouver ! » lança-t-il à ses amis. E tous trois se précipitèrent dans la direction où elle avait disparu.

Apparut alors à leurs yeux un véritable dédale de colonnes, toutes semblables les unes aux autres: sans doute les restes éparpillés de quelque sanctuaire. Ils n'y avaient pas pris garde à leur arrivée.  
Se séparant, ils tentèrent de rattraper cette ombre fuyante. Mais, furtive, elle se dérobait sans cesse. Plusieurs fois, Samantha la vit passer entre deux colonnes. Mais elle savait parfaitement se cacher. Teal'c lui-même n'arrivait pas à la repérer. Elle passait, s'éclipsait, frôlait l'un d'eux avant de disparaître à nouveau. Tantôt marchant, tantôt courant, ils parcoururent les lieux, la manquant à chaque fois de peu.  
Essoufflé, Daniel s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il se frotta les yeux, puis observa un instant Samantha qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Tout à coup, il se retourna brusquement, saisit l'inconnue aux épaules et la plaqua contre la colonne qui se trouvait derrière eux. Samantha les vit et appela Teal'c.  
« Ça y est Teal'c, on l'a trouvée ! »  
La jeune inconnue se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de pierre jusque sur le sol. Daniel s'agenouilla à son tour et la dévisagea.  
Un silence se fit. Les yeux de l'archéologue ne quittaient pas ceux de la jeune femme. Le gris intense et pénétrant de ce regard enchantait son âme et fascinait son être. Il détailla son corps, grand mais frêle, sa peau, aussi pâle que le cristal en forme d'étoile qui pendait à son cou. Mais il revenait toujours à ses yeux, pôle d'attraction auquel il se sentait incapable de résister. Carter observa la jeune inconnue. Elle remarqua immédiatement son état d'épuisement. Des cheveux auburn, mi-longs, entouraient un visage fatigué et où apparaissait une certaine tension nerveuse. Elle était pieds nus. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en de nombreux endroits et un grand nombre d'écorchures et de cicatrices couvraient son corps. Mais lorsqu'elle voulu se baisser pour l'examiner, la jeune femme eut un mouvement pour fuir.  
« Non. Ne craignez rien, fit Daniel d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.  
Elle tourna les yeux vers lui.  
- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Mon nom est Daniel, ajouta-t-il. Et voici Samantha Carter et Teal'c.  
Son regard se posa sur le jaffa. Elle observa un instant le signe sur son front, puis revint vers l'archéologue.  
- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-il alors.  
Elle hésita. Elle semblait vouloir répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle paraissait muette.  
- Vous devez bien avoir un nom, insista-t-il.  
La jeune inconnue ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour se rappeler quelque chose. Elle semblait perdue.  
- On dirait qu'elle souffre. Peut-être un choc post-traumatique, ou une amnésie, observa Samantha.  
- Une amnésie ? Fit Daniel.  
- Ça arrive parfois.  
Il se retourna vers la jeune femme, touché par l'innocence qui émanait d'elle. A nouveau il fut saisi par la beauté de ses grands yeux qu'il distinguait maintenant bleu-gris. Et ses amis qui le regardaient, furent frappé. Ils étaient si calmes ! L'on aurait dit qu'ils se parlaient. Leur regard était comme un échange silencieux, un dialogue muet. Si à cet instant précis le monde s'était écroulé, ils n'en auraient rien su.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Dites-le nous. Aidez-nous à savoir ! ». Fit soudain le jeune homme.  
Un instant, elle sembla réfléchir. Puis un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle ferma alors les yeux et respira profondément.  
Puis, délicatement, elle commença à fredonner un air très doux. Quelques notes lentes, lancées dans l'air. Une mélodie qui semblait venir d'un autre monde... Puis quelques mots... Jetés aux quatre vents.  
_This song join us Once upon a november._  
Alors une autre voix s'éleva en même temps que la sienne. Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.  
_I love you, forever Once upon a december._

Leurs deux voix s'éteignirent en même temps. Le jeune homme était troublé. Par ces quelques mots qu'eux seuls connaissaient, il lui semblait que la vie les liait. C'était un sentiment inextinguible, quelque chose chez cette jeune femme qui l'appelait. Là, perdus au milieu de l'univers, ils partageaient quelque chose de précieux pour eux... Un tout petit air de musique... « Il faut rentrer ! Fit soudain Teal'c. Si jamais d'autres gardes viennent ici.  
Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Sam se précipita vers la console pour entrer les coordonnées de la Terre. Daniel se tourna vers la jeune femme.  
- Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous accompagner ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
- Allez Daniel, on y va ! ». Fit Carter depuis la porte.  
L'archéologue suivit ses amis et traversa le vortex. Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, il se retourna pour voir si elle les avait suivi.  
Quelques secondes passèrent.  
« Daniel, on peut savoir ce que vous attendez ? Demanda O'Neill depuis la salle de contrôle.  
- Ne fermez pas.  
- Daniel !  
- Un instant Jack.  
Il ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'elle soit passée. La voix de son ami le ramena à la réalité.  
- Daniel ! »  
Elle était là, devant eux. Les yeux grands ouverts, comme saisie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, elle s'avança sur la passerelle sans rien dire. Jack descendit dans la salle d'embarquement pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Mais à l'instant même où il pénétrait dans la pièce, la jeune femme, dans un signe manifeste d'éreintement, tomba à genoux. Son premier geste, avant de poser une seule question, fut alors de saisir le téléphone pour avoir des infirmiers.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque ces derniers eurent emmenés avec douceur leur invitée à l'infirmerie, que Jack se tourna vers son équipe d'un air mécontent.  
« Bon ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est que ça ! ».

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Nous l'avons trouvé sur P7X-919. Nous ignorons tout d'elle, jusqu'à son identité.  
- Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé ! C'est plutôt elle qui nous a trouvé ! Argua Daniel - Il faut reconnaître que son intervention a été providentielle, fit remarquer Teal'c.  
- Ça m'en a tout l'air, fit Jack.  
Il restait quelque peu sceptique devant le récit de ses amis.  
- Elle a terrassé huit jaffas surentraînés sans aucune arme et dans une condition physique très mauvaise. Très peu de personnes seraient capables de faire une telle chose.  
Le général regarda Sam qui venait de prononcer ces mots.  
- Et est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de l'endroit d'où elle vient ?  
Le silence dura quelques longues secondes. Puis Carter reprit la parole.  
- Je crois... Qu'elle vient d'ici.  
- Pardon ?  
- De la Terre, je veux dire. ». Devant le regard des autres, elle fut obligée d'argumenter. « C'est la façon dont elle est vêtue qui me fait dire ça.  
- Mais comment se serait-elle retrouvée là-bas ? Elle ne peut pas avoir utilisé de porte des étoiles. Ça me paraît pas très logique.  
Dans le silence qui suivit, la remarque de Daniel prit toute son importance.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit humaine.  
O'Neill se tourna vers lui.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Ce n'est pas un Goa'uld au moins ? Demanda-t-il, soudain alarmé, à Samantha.  
Celle-ci eut un signe de dénégation.  
- Non.  
- Rassurez-vous O'Neill, fit Teal'c. Je m'en serais rendu compte. Daniel secoua la tête, comme il en avait coutume lorsqu'il lui semblait qu'on ne le comprenait pas.  
- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez elle. Elle n'est pas comme nous.  
Tous trois le regardèrent d'un air incrédule. Il se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée, les mains dans les poches.  
- C'est difficile à expliquer. Elle vient de la Terre, ça c'est sûr, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit sa véritable origine. Je n'aime pas parler d'aura, mais il émane d'elle un sentiment très étrange de force, d'universalité.  
- On peut difficilement faire plus embrouillé comme explication. Quelqu'un peut être plus clair ? Carter ?  
- Eh bien.  
Daniel se retourna brusquement vers son ami.  
- Écoutez, j'ai croisé le regard de cette fille. Je lui ai parlé. Et en réponse, elle a chanté un air. Un air que seul quelqu'un ayant vécu sur Terre peut connaître. Pour moi il n'y a aucun mystère là-dessus.  
Jack le regarda un instant. Même dubitatif, il sentait le doute s'insinuer en lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Daniel prenait la défense de quelqu'un d'étranger, mais cette fois-ci, il était extrêmement véhément. Le fait que lui, Jack, doute de cette inconnue, semblait le blesser. Aussi ce dernier décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.  
- Okay. Je me rends. Mais j'aimerais tout de même parler à notre « invitée ». Il y a encore trop de mystères autour d'elle à mon goût.  
- Elle est encore à l'infirmerie, dit Sam. Mais elle est réveillée à ce qu'on m'a dit.  
O'Neill prit appui sur les bras de son fauteuil et se leva.  
- D'accord. Allons-y.  
- Nous aussi ?  
- Bien sûr. Vous n'avez pas envie de lui demander pourquoi elle vous a aidé ? Bon, vous venez monsieur le défenseur des droits de l'Homme ? » Fit-il à Daniel.  
Ce dernier le fusilla du regard.

« Elle souffrait de peu de choses. Nous n'avons pas encore fait d'analyses. A part de légères carences alimentaires, rien de grave.  
- Et ses blessures ? Demanda Carter.  
- Quelques cicatrices récentes. Mais aucun traumatisme. A part celui de la mémoire.  
- Pardon ?  
- Mon général, cette jeune femme souffre d'amnésie post-traumatique, sans doute due à des chocs violents.  
- Vu la façon dont elle se bat, ce n'est guère étonnant, remarqua Teal'c.  
- La mémoire lui reviendra ? Interrogea l'archéologue.  
- Oui je pense. Mais cela mettra peut-être du temps. Tout dépend de l'importance des lésions de son cerveau.  
- Merci docteur. ». Fit Sam tandis que Daniel et Jack se rendaient vers le lit de la jeune inconnue.  
Elle était sur son séant, le dos calé par des oreillers, la tête penchée, pensive. Daniel prit un siège et s'assit près d'elle.  
« Bonjour. Vous me reconnaissez ?  
Elle releva la tête et le regarda.  
- Bien sûr.  
Un joli sourire éclaira son visage tandis que ses yeux gris semblaient s'illuminer. Jack qui l'examinait, fut soudain saisit par la douceur de ses traits et de sa voix. A coup sûr, la jeune femme n'était pas ordinaire. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire son ami. Derrière lui, Samantha et Teal'c s'étaient approchés.  
Ils restèrent tous, quelques instants, sans mot dire. Les yeux de la jeune inconnue croisaient les leurs à tour de rôle pour leur parler. Une concertation muette semblait s'être installée entre eux cinq. Nul besoin de palabrer lorsque vous pouvez lire dans les yeux de l'autre.  
Mais ce fut elle qui rompit la première ce silence.  
- Merci de m'avoir emmené avec vous. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour partir sans cela.  
- Vous n'étiez pas de cette planète ? Demanda Sam.  
- Non. Je m'y suis retrouvée perdue, amnésique, et la façon d'en partir m'était inconnue.  
- A quand remonte votre dernier souvenir ?  
- A environ un an.  
- Un an ? Ça fait un an que vous étiez coincée là-bas ?  
- Un an ou plus. Je ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances je suis devenue amnésique.  
Un an passé, perdue, sur une planète inconnue ! L'information avait de quoi impressionner. - Mais... Et les Goa'ulds ?  
- Il sont arrivés il y a seulement deux semaines. Au début j'ignorais qui ils étaient. Je l'ai appris à force de les écouter parler.  
Il y eu un nouveau silence. Puis Daniel posa la question qui les obsédait tous.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
Elle eut un haussement d'épaule résigné.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai découvert que peu de choses sur moi durant cette année, selon les circonstances.  
Daniel reprit immédiatement.  
- Et cet air que vous avez chanté ?  
Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.  
- Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce souvenir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est en vous voyant qu'il m'est revenu à l'esprit.  
- Je le connais aussi. Cette musique vient d'ici, de la Terre. Et plus précisément de notre pays.  
- Alors... Moi aussi ?  
- Vous venez sûrement d'ici, des États-Unis. Elle resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, comme étourdie par cette nouvelle. Il y avait quelque chose de très émouvant chez elle, et tous respectèrent son silence. Daniel prit alors sa main dans la sienne un instant.  
- Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose lié à cette chanson ? La jeune fille se tut, comme si elle écoutait ou essayait de se remémorer un détail, une idée, un mot. Un infirmier profita de ce moment pour donner quelque chose à Jack qui le fit passer à l'archéologue. C'était l'étoile de cristal qu'ils avaient enlevé du cou de l'inconnue.  
Doucement, il le lui glissa dans la main.  
- Est-ce que cela vous dit quelque chose ?  
Elle contempla le bijou qui brillait dans la lumière.  
- C'est à moi.  
- Oui. Une étoile en cristal taillé. Du travail d'orfèvre.  
A ces mots, elle ferma les yeux et le poing. Son visage se crispa légèrement sous l'effet de la concentration. - Une étoile, murmurait-elle. Étoile.  
Seul Daniel, resté à côté, put saisir ses paroles. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.  
- Vous vous souvenez ?  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers eux.  
- La beauté des étoiles, fit-elle. Je me souviens.  
Sa main serra celle de Daniel. Elle les regarda un instant.  
- Mon nom est Soraya. Soraya Ambrosia.  
Jack fut étonné.  
- Comment vous en rappelez-vous ?  
Elle voulut répondre, mais Daniel avait compris. Il la devança.  
- En arabe, Soraya signifie beauté des étoiles. Et Ambrosia veut dire « immortelle » en grec ancien.  
- Ah !  
- D'autres choses vous reviennent à l'esprit ? Demanda Samantha.  
Elle fit non de la tête.  
- C'est déjà pas mal, fit Jack avec un sourire. Reposez-vous, je pense que vous en avez besoin. Le médecin voudra sans doute faire aussi quelques analyses. »  
Les quatre amis s'éloignèrent. Ils tinrent un rapide conciliabule à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. « Alors selon vous, elle aurait vécu dans notre pays ?  
- Les paroles qu'elles a chanté sont celles de la musique d'un film américain. Et elle les a chanté en anglais. Pour moi c'est évident.  
- Carter, est-ce vous pouvez chercher s'il y a traces d'une Soraya Ambrosia dans les dossiers administratifs du pays ?  
- Oui, mais il y a sans doute beaucoup de femmes qui s'appellent ainsi.  
- Je ne pense pas, fit Daniel en souriant.  
- Je vais le faire, promit-elle.  
- Très bien. Je pense que ça peut être important. ». Il se tut un instant, puis ajouta. « Je crois que vous avez raison Daniel. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez cette fille.  
- Ah ! Vous voyez. Je crois que.  
Un cri l'interrompit, qui venait de l'infirmerie.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'alarma O'Neill en se précipitant dans la pièce.  
Une infirmière se tenait à côté du lit de la jeune femme, l'air effrayé. A ses pieds, les débris de verres d'une seringue.  
- Je.  
- Calmez-vous ! Fit le médecin qui était accouru. Qu'est-il arrivé ?  
- Je... Faisais une prise de sang comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Tout paraissait normal. Et puis tout à coup, la seringue a explosé violemment dans ma main.  
- Elle est tombée ?  
- Non, elle a explosé. Je ne l'avais pas lâché.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Fit Jack.  
- C'est de ma faute, intervint Soraya.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.  
- J'avais oublié le fait que la seringue allait exploser. J'aurais dû la prévenir d'une chose.  
- Quoi ?  
Sans mot dire, elle saisit un scalpel sur une tablette d'instrument. Elle vérifia que l'instrument était aiguisé, puis, brusquement, elle l'enfonça dans sa chair et s'entailla l'avant-bras gauche sur toute sa longueur. Elle avait fait ça si vite que personne ne put réagir avant quelques secondes. Puis Jack, qui était le plus proche, se précipita pour lui prendre la lame.  
- Arrêtez ! Regardez.  
La jeune femme tendit son bras ensanglanté pour qu'ils voient. D'abord, rien ne se passa. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, le sang commença à refluer dans la plaie, comme aspiré, avant que cette dernière ne se referme et cicatrice immédiatement.  
Le silence qui suivit dura un bon moment.  
- Il n'y avait pourtant rien de bizarre dans mon café ce matin, dit Jack.  
Daniel avait toujours les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
- Et... Vous faites ça comment ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je me blessais, sur cette planète, mes blessures se soignaient d'elle-mêmes, instantanément.  
- Mais... Et vos cicatrices ? Questionna Carter.  
- J'ai remarqué aussi que lorsque j'étais exténuée ou que je manquais de nourriture depuis très longtemps, la guérison était plus lente et incomplète.  
- Alors là c'est sûr. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme nous ! Conclut Jack. Soraya observa son bras quelques instants.  
- Je sais. Mais j'ignore pourquoi.  
- Beaucoup de questions sans réponse, n'est-ce pas ? ». Fit O'Neill d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.  
Tous hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord.

Toc, toc.  
« Bonjour.  
Daniel releva les yeux du livre où il était plongé.  
- Soraya ? Quelle bonne surprise. Vous êtes sortie de l'infirmerie ?  
- Oui, je crois qu'ils en avaient assez de me voir guérir toute seule. Ils devaient être un peu vexés.  
La plaisanterie le fit sourire.  
- Entrez. Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte.  
Elle s'avança, les mains dans le dos, l'air curieuse.  
- Votre bureau n'est pas comme les autres. Sur quoi travaillez-vous ?  
- A la base, j'étais archéologue. Mais depuis huit ans, je travaille ici, sur l'exploration des mondes que nous découvrons.  
- Le général... Jack... M'a expliqué en qui consistait ce programme. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois que j'en connaissais l'existence.  
- Vous auriez travaillé ici ? - Je ne pense pas. Cet endroit ne me dit absolument rien.  
Elle naviguait entre les livres et les papiers, examinant quelques couvertures, lisant des titres d'ouvrages.  
- J'espère que je ne vous aie pas dérangé au moins, professeur.  
Il eut un petit rire.  
- C'est trop pompeux. Appelez-moi Daniel, Daniel Jackson. Tout le monde le fait.  
- Tout le monde ?  
- Disons, les gens que je connais.  
- C'est étrange; votre ami, Jack m'a dit la même chose. Pourtant vous ne me connaissez pas.  
- Vous nous avez sauvé la vie. Ça nous en dit plus long sur vous que vous ne croyez.  
Elle se tut et feuilleta machinalement un livre resté ouvert.  
- Il y a tant de choses que l'on ignore sur l'histoire du monde, lança-t-elle tout à coup, d'une voix douce.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Eh bien... Dans cet ouvrage, il est marqué que la Première Période Intermédiaire de l'Égypte antique fut due au règne interminable du pharaon Pépi II et à la prise d'indépendance des nomarques.  
- Ce qui est exact.

- Mais dans aucun récit vous ne lirez qu'en fait, Pépi II était un Goa'uld chargé par Sekhmet de surveiller les territoires d'Égypte. Daniel s'approcha, intéressé.- Continuez.  
- Sekhmet était un Goa'uld aux ordres de Râ. Ce dernier l'avait soumis après avoir gagné la guerre qui les opposait. Il était chargé de réprimer les révoltes et de punir les hommes qui se dressaient contre son maître.  
- Sekhmet était une déesse. Une déesse à tête de lion.  
- C'est vrai. Son hôte était une femme. Quand à la tête de lion, c'était le symbole de son armée de jaffas. - Nous savons tout ça. Nous l'avons « rencontrée » l'année dernière. Certains la considéraient comme étant l'épouse de Râ dans la mythologie.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Pures légendes ! En réalité Sekhmet était une servante de Râ. Elle devait veiller sur ses territoires. Pépi II était un homme de paille, installé là pour maintenir le calme dans les esprits. Mais il a échoué. Et c'est à partir de là, de son assassinat, que les Égyptiens ont enterré la porte et fait disparaître tout ce qui se rapportait à cette période sombre de leur histoire. Ne décrit-on pas la Première Période Intermédiaire comme une ère sombre, troublée, où tous les fondements de la société et de l'Empire ont disparus? C'est à cause de cela. L'Égypte a dû se reconstruire, se reconstruire en secret.  
Ébahi, Daniel la regarda.  
- Comment savez-vous ça ?  
- Ça m'est revenu en lisant ces lignes. C'est un souvenir confus.  
- Etonnant. C'est.  
A cet instant précis, Samantha apparut à l'entrée du bureau.  
- Daniel ? Puis elle aperçu la jeune femme.  
- Soraya ? C'est très bien que vous soyez là. Venez ! Nous sortons.  
- Moi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle. Pour aller où ?  
- Je crois avoir trouvé l'endroit où vous habitiez. Le général O'Neill et Teal'c sont en train de se préparer. On y va.  
Elle repartit rapidement. Soraya regarda Daniel pendant un instant.  
- Elle a vraiment réussi cela ?  
- La connaissant, sûrement. Vous venez ? »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le temps était gris et terne. Le vent, pourtant rare dans cette région, faisait virevolter les cheveux de Sam et de Soraya, transies de froid. L'hiver, même dans le Colorado, restait toujours l'hiver, maussade et froid. Voilà dix minutes, ils s'étaient enfin arrêtés près d'une maison, perdue, loin de la ville, à l'orée d'un bois comme il y en avait tant dans cet État. La bâtisse, moderne, n'éveillait encore aucun souvenir pour la jeune femme. Quant aux quatre amis, elle leur était totalement inconnue. C'était Samantha qui, en recoupant les informations qu'elle leur avait donnée, avait découvert cette endroit.  
Personne n'ayant trouvé de clé, Jack essayait de forcer la serrure. Mais celle-ci résistait à tous ses efforts. Il se releva, agacé.  
« La barbe ! J'en ai assez de cette porte. Il n'y a rien à faire.  
Il regarda Soraya.  
- Vous n'avez aucune idée de la façon dont nous pourrions entrer ?  
- ...  
- Soraya !  
- Un instant.  
Elle s'approcha de la sonnette et d'un geste innocent, appuya dessus avec son index. Jack eut un petit rire.  
- Et si quelqu'un ouvre, vous faites quoi ?  
La jeune femme sourit sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques secondes, on entendit un déclic dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit sans difficultés. Le général la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
- Lecteur d'empreintes digitales intégré à la sonnette d'entrée, fit-elle.  
- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez un tel système de sécurité ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- Heureusement que vous vous en êtes rappelé ! Allons-y.  
Toute la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Soraya, à peine entrée, actionna quelques interrupteurs qui firent se relever les volets coulissants d'une baie vitrée, pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour.  
- Très jolie vue. Alors, cet endroit vous dit-il quelque chose ?  
- Oui... Ils la regardèrent.  
- Mais il n'y a rien qui me dise qui je suis exactement.  
Daniel comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Voir ses propres blessures cicatriser sans savoir pourquoi devait engendrer un tas de questions dans son esprit. Elle ne devait pas chercher que son identité, mais également la raison qui faisait sa différence, le pourquoi de son unicité. Sans rien dire, ils examinèrent les lieux. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Carter les appela.  
- Soraya, j'ai trouvé votre ordinateur. Mais il y a un mot de passe, et je n'arrive pas à casser les sécurités.  
- C'est forcément quelque chose de facile à se rappeler, fit Jack.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous oubliez tout le temps votre mot de passe que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde.  
O'Neill se retourna vers l'auteur de ce brillant trait d'esprit.  
- Merci Daniel.  
- De rien.  
- Messieurs, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Demanda Sam. En attendant je suis toujours bloquée.  
Soraya s'approcha. Elle observa le salon où ils se trouvaient, cherchant désespérément le code dans sa mémoire. Jack regardait la contenu de sa discothèque. Teal'c était en train d'examiner les armes blanches ornant les murs. Daniel, lui, feuilletait un livre prit dans la bibliothèque...

- Daniel ? Quel est l'ouvrage que vous tenez ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.  
Il chercha le titre.  
- Mythes et magie.  
Sam la regarda. - Vous avez une idée ?  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
- Entrez « Ouranos », dit-elle soudain.  
Sam tapa le nom.  
- Ce n'est pas ça.  
- Alors essayez avec « Gaïa .  
Elle tapa de nouveau le code. Intéressé, Daniel s'était approché.  
- C'est ça ! Ça fonctionne ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
L'archéologue se tourna vers Soraya. - Gaïa ? La Terre Mère ?  
- Ce nom me trottait dans la tête.  
Pendant ce temps, Samantha continuait d'explorer le contenu du disque dur.  
- Etonnant.  
- Quoi ? Fit Jack qui les avait rejoint.  
- Apparemment, vous êtes absente depuis un an moins quatre jours, date de la dernière utilisation de l'ordinateur. Mais vos fichiers sont étranges. C'est un format que je ne connais pas. Les titres aussi sont bizarres.  
La jeune femme s'approcha.  
- C'est moi qui ai créé ce format pour éviter tout piratage.  
- Et ces noms ? Regardez ! « Inventaire armes », « Notes ennemis », j'en passe et des meilleurs.  
- Je crois que je me rappelle. Quel est le dernier fichier que j'ai consulté ?  
La recherche ne prit que quelques secondes à Carter.  
- Il y en a deux; « La Noire .  
- Drôle de nom, fit Daniel.  
- ... Et « Prométhée .  
Si la mention du premier nom fit sourire la jeune femme, le second sembla la déstabiliser.  
- Prométhée ? Murmura-t-elle. Et elle s'éloigna en marchant dans le salon.  
Jack et Daniel la suivirent, intrigués. A ce moment-là, Teal'c s'approcha du général, un cadre de photo à la main.  
- Regardez cette photo O'Neill. Elle est étrange.  
Jack s'apprêtait à se moquer de lui, mais l'image qu'il lui mit sous les yeux l'arrêta.  
- Effectivement. Soraya ?  
Elle revint vers eux, toujours troublée.  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant le cliché. L'image a été retravaillée numériquement ? »  
Intriguée, Carter les avait rejoint. Soraya prit la photographie. L'on y voyait deux personnes, elle et une autre jeune femme, brune. Toutes deux riaient devant l'objectif. Rien d'anormal... Ou presque.  
L'expression du visage de leur compagne passa de la curiosité à la crainte et au doute. Les yeux soudain perdus dans le vide, elle semblait ne rien voir. Ses mains lâchèrent le cadre tandis qu'elle reculait; Daniel n'eut que le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se brise sur le sol.  
Personne ne dit mot pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle releva la tête et rouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux gris étaient emplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Un sourire triste éclairait son visage.

« Je vais vous raconter une histoire. » Dit-elle.  
Alors, sans mot dire, ils s'assirent tous les quatre sur les marches en bois, au milieu de la pièce. Soraya, elle, se laissa glisser sur le sol, le long de la baie vitrée. Le dos calé contre le mur, elle regardait dehors. Le vent froid faisait danser et vibrer les branches des arbres de la forêt que l'on apercevait à travers le verre. C'était l'hiver.  
« Il y a dix mille ans, quelqu'un naquit, sur une planète lointaine, très lointaine de celle-ci. Cette personne n'avait ni père, ni mère. Elle avait été engendrée par une entité supérieure, une forme de vie intelligente et sage, à partir de la matière et de l'énergie.  
Il y a dix mille ans, les menteurs, les tortionnaires, les faux-dieux, et un tas d'autres menaces, tout cela existait déjà. Et peu luttaient contre eux. Alors, dans un coin d'univers, fut créé un être qui serait capable de combattre tous ceux qui faisaient le mal autour d'eux. Cet être serait le reflet de tous les sentiments nécessaires à la protection de la vie; l'amour, l'humanité... Mais aussi parfois la colère et la rage.  
Pour lui permettre de faire ce pour quoi on l'avait créé, défendre la vie à tout prix, il lui fut donné des facultés hors du commun. Cette personne reçu la capacité de manipuler, selon sa volonté, toute matière et toute énergie. Elle devint également une guerrière accomplie, en mesure de guérir toutes ses blessures seule, ou encore de se téléporter dans n'importe quel endroit de l'univers.  
Elle se tut un instant. Par un curieux caprice météorologique, la neige s'était mise à tomber au-dehors, recouvrant peu à peu la forêt d'un pâle manteau d'ivoire. Sans même en prendre conscience, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack et Samantha s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres, pris au jeu de cette histoire pas comme les autres. Tous l'observaient sans un mot, déconcertés.  
- Difficile de raconter tous les chemins empruntés durant ces dix mille années. J'ai parcouru des centaines de mondes, croisé des millions de gens. J'ai vécu toutes les époques, assisté à toutes les évolutions du monde.  
J'ai toujours tout entrepris pour faire ce pour quoi j'existais; préserver la vie, lutter contre ceux qui l'opprimaient. Je ne suis pas innocente, pas plus que n'importe quel soldat. Et au fil des siècles, au fil des horreurs, des guerres, des meurtres, j'ai appris à aimer et à haïr, pour savoir qui attaquer et qui sauver.  
Nouveau silence. Cette fois, elle fut plus longue à reprendre.  
- Il y a parfois des soirs, des nuits, où lourde est la solitude de l'empathie. On voudrait sauver le monde, on fait tout ce qu'on peut, mais l'on a pas assez de bras. Je suis sûre que vous avez déjà connu ça. La tristesse devant les disputes aberrantes, la rage devant une mort inutile, l'abattement des batailles perdues, la lassitude des vaines palabres.  
Jack repensait à ces mots. Il se souvenait de telles circonstances. Les querelles stériles entre Kelowna et ses voisins, les pertes d'hommes de valeur durant tant de combats, la mort de Daniel, puis de Skaraa... Ces paroles le faisait replonger au fond de lui-même.  
- Vous quatre, mieux que personne, devez connaître ces sentiments. L'impression parfois douloureuse d'être seul, seul à comprendre ce que l'autre ressent, seul à porter le poids du monde. Vous vous arrêtez parfois, et regardez dehors, le coeur vide, les yeux perdus dans le vague, dans le lointain. Quelle contradiction ! Accomplir votre mission fait souvent mal, alors pour oublier, vous vous y replongez à corps perdu, ignorant toute prudence. Parfois, tout vous semble futile en comparaison de ce qui s'accomplit sous vos yeux. Avoir connaissance des secrets du monde est un lourd cadeau, surtout lorsqu'on les a vécu. J'ai vu tellement de choses paradoxales, dénuées de sens, que j'en viens parfois à m'étonner de la longévité du flocon de neige qui tombe sur la terre avec une infinie douceur. Nous regrettons le passé mais devons nous préparer à l'avenir.  
Elle se tourna vers les quatre amis et les regarda.  
- Voilà qui je suis, ainsi que mon histoire. Mon nom ? Soraya Ambrosia, pour vous servir. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils étaient rentrés à la base. Depuis quelques heures déjà. Aussitôt, Sam était allée s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, Teal'c dans sa chambre et O'Neill dans son bureau. Seul Daniel était resté avec la jeune femme.  
Assis dans le fauteuil de cuir des généraux, Jack regardait fixement le téléphone rouge posé sur la table. Téléphone qui n'était en fait qu'un prétexte: en réalité, ses yeux étaient perdus bien au-delà de l'objet. Il y avait eu quelque chose de touchant dans les paroles de cette inconnue, quelque chose qui l'avait ébranlé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Bien sûr, elle avait peut-être menti; c'est d'ailleurs la première chose qui lui serait venu à l'esprit s'il ne l'avait vu lui-même guérir de ses blessures. Mais non. Il croyait en son histoire, en l'accent de sincérité de sa voix. C'est vrai qu'il s'en posait des questions, qu'il en ressentait des émotions. Il les cachait toujours, à tout le monde. Mais combien de fois avait-il regardé une goutte d'eau couler sur la vitre de sa fenêtre, simplement parce qu'il trouvait ça beau et paisible ? Parfois, un pan du voile se déchirait, et l'on voyait se dessiner son amour pour Samantha, ou l'affection fraternelle portée à Daniel et Teal'c. Bien sûr, il avait parfois le sentiment de porter le monde sur ses épaules, mais il se disait toujours que cette échelle de comparaison était trop grande pour son petit cerveau. Jamais personne, pas même lui, n'avait mis de mots sur ces sentiments.

« _Aïe ! Ouh ça fait mal ! Quelle maladroite je fais._ »  
Sam se mordit les lèvres en voyant une gouttelette rouge perler sur son doigt. Par inattention, elle s'était blessée avec la pointe de son cutter. Elle essuya le sang avec un mouchoir. « Ça doit être pratique de cicatriser immédiatement. » pensa-t-elle. « Mais il doit y avoir de lourdes contreparties ». Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait proche de leur nouvelle amie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle leur avait sauvé la vie, peut-être était-ce dû à autre chose. Mais Sam commençait à prendre conscience, sans savoir pourquoi, du fait qu'il y avait entre elle et ses amis, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, un lien unique, au-delà même de leurs sentiments. Ils faisaient partie des gens qui sauvaient le monde. Jamais, avant d'avoir entendu les mots de Soraya, elle n'aurait osé dire une telle chose. Cela lui aurait paru vaniteux, prétentieux.  
Mais soudain, il apparaissait à Samantha qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à faire ça, que d'autres pouvaient comprendre quels sentiments étreignaient parfois sa poitrine. Bien sûr, les Tok'ra, les Asgards, beaucoup d'autres cherchaient à libérer et sauver des vies. Mais Sam avait quelquefois l'impression qu'ils faisaient ça machinalement, sans passion. Des années passées à combattre ensemble n'avaient cependant pas réussi à les rapprocher, tandis qu'en un regard, une seule jeune femme avait réussi à tout comprendre de son coeur. Ses mots se rapprochaient tant de ce qu'elle avait ressenti au cours de tout ce temps passé. Sam se souvenait de tout. Ses pleurs de rage devant l'abandon de Cassandra dans le bunker. Son chagrin, sa douleur face à la mort de Daniel, puis de Janet. Sa sensation de solitude sans Jack. Tout se montrait sous un jour nouveau. Elle se croyait faible et se découvrait humaine.

« Vous êtes extraordinaire.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
Soraya regarda l'archéologue avec des yeux ronds. Daniel fit pivoter son tabouret pour l'observer. - J'en ai croisé des gens au cours de ces huit années. Mais jamais personne ne nous a parlé ainsi. Je crois que vous êtes vraiment une femme hors du commun.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Nous, nous avons vécu toutes ces aventures ensemble, tous les quatre. Nous avons partagé chaque moment, bon ou amer. Mais nos sentiments, nous y faisons face seuls. Et voilà que vous arrivez, semblant connaître chaque douleur, chaque émotion de notre coeur. Vous surgissez, vous mettez des mots sur ce que nous pensons tout bas, et tout ça avec une absolue sincérité.  
- Je n'ai aucun mérite. Vous, plus que personne, savez ce que cela fait de lutter seul contre tous les méchants de ce monde. - Vous faites allusion à l'ascension ?  
- Oui. Je connais les Anciens. Je sais qu'en faisant ce choix, vous essayiez de trouver votre place dans l'univers, dans la lutte contre tout ce qu'il y a de mal ici-bas.

- Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce qu'on me demandait, à rester neutre.  
- C'est peut-être cela qui fait votre plus grande force, Daniel. Je n'ai rien d'humain, à part mon apparence. Mais je sais depuis longtemps qu'il faut de la passion pour mener un combat. Et c'est cela qui fait votre force. J'ai suivi l'histoire de la race humaine depuis des millénaires, et je sais qu'à défaut de la sagesse, vous avez le feu, l'ardeur et le courage.  
- Vous croyez ?  
- Votre place, finalement, vous l'avez trouvé. Elle est à l'endroit exact où vous étiez avant, mais cette fois vous l'avez choisi. Là est toute la différence.  
Elle s'était assise sur le rebord de la table, près de lui. Daniel resta silencieux quelques minutes, puis demanda soudain.  
- C'est vrai ce que vous nous avez dit ? Vous pouvez réellement manipuler la matière ?  
Pour toute réponse, Soraya ouvrit sa paume. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle fit apparaître une petite sphère d'énergie bleutée, comparable au rayon d'un Zat'n'kitel.  
- Que voulez-vous ?  
- Heu... Je ne sais pas... Un livre ?  
Elle sourit, puis se concentra. En un clin d'œil, cette boule de matière changea de forme, se tordit pour finalement laisser place à un épais ouvrage. Daniel se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. - Il y a son contenu ?  
- Allez-y, ouvrez-le.  
Elle lui tendit le volume.  
- Incroyable. Je rêve ? C'est un exemplaire du second tome de _La Poétique_ d'Aristote ? Je croyais qu'il n'en existait qu'un seul au monde ?  
- C''est vrai, mais je l'ai lu, alors je peux le recréer.  
Daniel feuilletait le livre avec passion.  
- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.  
- Ça viendra, dit-elle. Je vous laisse Daniel, bonne nuit.  
- Hein, quoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Bien assez tard pour moi. Il est onze heures. A demain.  
- A demain. »  
Elle sortit et ferma la porte avec un sourire. Là-bas, au fond du bureau, le jeune homme s'était déjà replongé dans la lecture du bouquin.

Jack se frotta les yeux en attendant que la file du personnel se pressant devant le self ne se décide à avancer. Il avait mal dormi, comme presque toutes les nuits. Le seul moyen pour lui de se réveiller consistant en une tasse de café serré et une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat, il s'était décidé à se traîner jusqu'au mess de la base tôt dans la matinée. Prestement, il avança et saisit l'assiette contenant la pâtisserie salvatrice, avant de se diriger dans un coin tranquille de la salle.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par Samantha, dont les cernes indiquaient qu'elle avait eu un sommeil au moins aussi agité que le sien.  
« Bonjour mon général. Mal dormi ?  
- Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
- Vous n'êtes jamais là aussi tôt.  
- Je vous retourne le compliment.  
Elle s'assit en face de lui.  
- C'est vrai. Mais le pire.  
- C'est que vous ne savez pas pourquoi.  
- Exact. Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec.  
- Soraya ? A vous de me le dire.  
Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
- C'est idiot, personne ne peut avoir de telles capacités.  
- Toujours votre côté scientifique ! Mais ce qu'elle a dit, ça ne vous a donc pas touché ?  
Elle baissa les yeux.  
- Si.  
- Et je crois qu'elle a bien d'autres secrets à nous révéler.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ?  
- Mon intuition, ou appelez ça comme vous voulez.  
Entre-temps, Daniel les avait rejoint.  
- Bonjour Jack, Sam.  
- Bonjour... Houlà ! Vous aussi vous avez bien dormi à ce que je vois.  
- J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à lire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui pouvait valoir autant de sacrifices ?  
L'archéologue but une gorgée de café avant de répondre.  
- Elle est effectivement capable de manipuler la matière.  
- Qui ?  
- La reine d'Angleterre, voyons. Mais non ! Soraya, tiens ! Question idiote.  
Sam releva la tête.  
- Vous l'avez vu ?  
- Et comment ! Elle a fait apparaître un livre devant mes yeux. Le second tome de La Poétique d'Aristote, un ouvrage qui n'existait qu'en un seul et unique exemplaire.  
- C'est impossible !  
- Non, pas tant que ça.  
Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers leur invitée. Soraya s'avança et les salua.  
- Il y a des choses bien plus complexes encore dans l'univers.  
- C'est impossible, parce que personne ne peut naturellement manipuler les molécules à sa guise. C'est physiquement irréalisable, soutint Samantha.  
La jeune femme sourit.  
- Apparemment si. Même si ne je ne sais pas comment.  
- Ça ne vous gêne pas de savoir que vous avez été créée ? Demanda Daniel.  
- Non, plus maintenant. Au début, les premiers siècles, cela me dérangeait de savoir que quelque chose avait décidé de ce que devrait être le travail de ma vie. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai compris pourquoi il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Personne ne me dit contre qui je dois lutter, qui je dois éliminer ni qui je dois sauver. Je ne suis pas l'instrument d'une puissance supérieure, je suis ma propre puissance.  
- Et vous connaissez les Anciens ? Vous me l'avez dit hier soir.  
- Les Anciens ? Ce sont de vieux schnocks.  
Daniel eut une expression indignée. Jack, lui, étaient aux anges.  
- Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi.  
- C'est pas forcément une qualité, fit Daniel.  
O'Neill se retint de lui tirer la langue, et se contenta de le fusiller du regard.  
- Vous devriez pourtant être le premier à les critiquer après ce qu'ils vous ont fait.  
- Peut-être qu'ils ont des raisons de rester neutres, des raisons qui nous échappent ?  
- C'est plus compliqué que ça, intervint Soraya. Les membres de l'Alliance considèrent qu'avoir des pouvoirs tels que les leurs entraînent obligatoirement leur neutralité dans chaque conflit de ce bas monde.  
- Je comprends pas, dit Jack. Ça ne leur demanderait pourtant pas beaucoup d'efforts de nous aider.  
- Ce n'est pas ça. Ils préfèrent jouer les arbitres. Des quatre races, les Asgards sont de loin les plus impliqués. Les autres sont d'avis que participer à la lutte contre nos ennemis déstabiliserait trop l'équilibre des forces en présence. Regardez ce qui s'est passé avec Orlin, Oma, ou vous, Daniel. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux décide de donner un coup de pouce à un peuple contre les Goa'uld, il est immédiatement mis au ban.

- Et vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça ?  
- Non. Et vous non plus je crois.  
- Effectivement.  
- Les Anciens ne m'aiment pas beaucoup en général. Ils ignorent totalement quelle entité m'a créé, et ça les énerve. Ils considèrent qu'avec la puissance que je possède, je devrais être au moins aussi neutre qu'eux. »  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Jack s'étira sur sa chaise, puis se leva.  
« C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais il faut que je bosse moi.  
- Moi aussi, ajouta Sam. Surtout que j'ai pris un sacré retard.  
Soraya se mit debout.  
- A ce propos, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je vous parle, à tous. C'est extrêmement important. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Bonjour Sam. Jack.  
- Bonjour papa. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Plutôt bien vu la situation. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir en urgence ?  
- Je vais t'expliquer. Viens. »  
Jacob venait d'arriver par la porte des étoiles. Il suivit sa fille jusque dans la salle de briefing.  
« Quelqu'un a réclamé ta présence, fit-elle en lui présentant Soraya.  
- Soraya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama-t-il.  
- Vous vous connaissez ? Fit Jack, abasourdi.  
Jacob serra la main de la jeune femme.  
- Oui. Elle a souvent aidé les Tok'ra lors de recherche de renseignements ou de combats. C'était une précieuse alliée. Mais nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de toi depuis un an !  
- Je sais. Il semble qu'il y ait eu un problème sur la planète où j'espionnais Kâli, et je suis devenue amnésique. ». Elle se tourna vers Jack. « C'est SG1 qui m'a trouvé, par le plus grand des hasards.  
- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?  
- Il y a du nouveau. »  
Ils prirent tous un siège, et la jeune femme commença.  
« Depuis quelques temps, je surveillais un Goa'uld du nom de Kâli.  
- Comment ça se fait que nous ne le connaissions pas celui-là ? Demanda O'Neill.  
- Kâli a toujours été très discrète. La raison à cela est que son territoire actuel s'étend sur l'amas de Pégase, un important groupe d'étoiles situé à plus de quarante mille années-lumières d'ici. De plus, elle a été bannie par les grands maîtres il y a de cela cinq mille ans.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Kâli et Sekhmet avaient fait une alliance contre Râ. Mais le conflit a tourné en leur défaveur. Après sa victoire, Râ a obligé Sekhmet à le servir, et a banni Kâli de cette région de la galaxie.  
- Dans la mythologie hindouiste, Kâli était la déesse de la mort et de la destruction, un mélange indien de Sekhmet, Anubis et Seth. Son nom même signifie « _La Noire_ » en sanskrit. C'était une entité très violente, précisa Daniel.  
- Charmant. Et alors ? Demanda Jack.  
- Alors, reprit Soraya, depuis que Râ est mort, plus rien ne l'empêche de revenir par ici. Il semblerait qu'au moment où elle a perdu la guerre, Kâli était en quête d'une arme qui leur aurait permis à toutes deux de vaincre les grands maîtres. Et maintenant, avec la disparition de son ennemi, elle a pu reprendre ses recherches. Depuis quelques années, on observe une recrudescence de gardes Noirs aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Mais curieusement, ils sont extrêmement discrets. Aucun grand maître, pas même Baal, ne sait que Kâli prépare son retour. Ses troupes parcourent les planètes, mais évitent tout conflit.  
- Les déplacements de Kâli sont étranges. Elle semble craindre de se révéler, alors que nous savons que sa flotte peut aisément rivaliser avec celle de Baal, signala Jacob.  
- Et selon toi, c'est dû à quoi ? Demanda Sam

Il désigna Soraya de la tête.  
- C'était son boulot à elle de le découvrir.  
- Et je l'ai découvert ! C'est pire que ce que je croyais.  
- Un instant ! Objecta O'Neill.  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.  
- Vous êtes au courant de ce problème depuis combien de temps ?  
- Environ quatre ans et demi, dit Jacob.  
- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous en informer ?

- Anubis était notre souci principal. A cette époque, la menace que représentait Kâli était négligeable. On ne peut pas lutter sur tous les fronts à la fois. Il baissa la tête un instant, puis Selmak reprit la parole.  
- Nous devions nous occuper d'abord d'Anubis. Soraya, elle, se chargeait de l'autre Goa'uld.

- Tout de même, vous auriez pu prévenir.  
- Général, Jacob et moi sommes aujourd'hui mis au ban du Conseil Tok'ra parce que nous vous avons trop aidé à son goût. Ne croyez-vous pas que nous faisons tout notre possible ?  
- ... Oui. Désolé.  
Jacob continua à la place de Selmak.  
- Alors Soraya ?  
Cette dernière observait la porte des étoiles à travers la baie vitrée. Elle se retourna.  
- Alors, on a un problème.  
Ils la regardèrent.  
- Kâli cherche la boîte de Pandore. »

Un lourd silence pesa sur la pièce.  
« La boîte de Pandore ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? Interrogea O'Neill.  
- Dans les mythes grecs... Commença l'archéologue.  
- Merci, je connais cette version. Mais ce n'est qu'un mythe justement.  
- C'est ce que je pensais, au début, fit Soraya. Mais Kâli y croit dur comme fer. Elle a consacré ces cinq dernières années à la rechercher à travers toute la galaxie, s'aidant de textes anciens et de références à la légende.  
- Si je me souviens bien, la boîte de Pandore contenait tous les maux existants, c'est ça ? Questionna Samantha.  
- Oui, acquiesça Daniel. Pour être exact, selon les textes grecs, c'était un vase qui une fois ouvert, laissa s'échapper maladies et misères humaines. Seule l'Espérance reste au fond de la boîte. Mais qu'en est-il en réalité, ça.  
- Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur la boîte elle-même. Mais d'après mes informations, elle doit contenir une arme capable d'anéantir les autres Goa'ulds, ainsi que tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de sa route.

- Mais vos informations datent d'il y a un an !  
- Non. J'ai mis cette nuit à profit pour retrouvé tous les contacts qui travaillaient auparavant contre Kâli avec moi. Elle a beaucoup avancé dans ses recherches. Actuellement, elle sonde les planètes de la constellation Taurus.  
- La constellation du Taureau ? Mais si elle explore chaque planète, elle en a pour des années ! S'exclama Carter. Son étendue est de presque huit cents degrés carrés.  
- Oui, mais apparemment elle touche au but. ». Soraya regarda Jacob et Jack. « Il faut à tout prix l'empêcher de mettre la main sur cette arme, quelle qu'elle soit.  
- Comment veux-tu que je fasse réagir les Tok'ra ? Ils ne m'écoutent plus depuis quelques temps.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?  
- L'alliance entre les jaffas, les Tok'ra et les Tauris a prit fin l'année dernière, expliqua Teal'c qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors.  
Soraya eut un geste de lassitude.  
- C'est pas vrai ! Qui a eu la brillante idée de tout mettre par terre ?  
- C'est pas nous ! Se défendit Jack.  
- En fait, tout le monde a lâché l'affaire, précisa le père de Sam.

- Il y a vraiment de quoi s'arracher les cheveux, fit la jeune femme. Il faut que j'aille parler au Conseil. Désolé de vous affoler, mais il faut que tout le monde s'y mette, sur ce coup. Elle se retourna vers la baie vitrée.  
- Ce qui m'angoisse le plus, c'est d'ignorer ce qu'il y aura dans cette boîte.  
- Je peux chercher s'il y a quelque chose dans d'anciens textes, proposa Daniel.  
- Il y aura peut-être une information intéressante, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de la véritable boîte. En fait, personne ne la connaissait avant que Kâli ne se mette à courir après.  
D'une main distraite, Soraya dessina quelques lignes sur la buée couvrant le verre.  
- J'ai eu vent du projet de Kâli il y a plusieurs années, en interrogeant un garde Noir, son ancien prima pour être exact. Seul quelqu'un d'aussi haut placé que lui pouvait me renseigner sur son maître, bien que je ne m'attendis pas à recueillir une telle information.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors, je me souviens de la lueur de peur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait de cette boîte et de la quête de celle qu'il servait. Kâli est vraiment prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Il faut se méfier.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Jacob se leva.  
- Soraya, il faut que tu viennes avec moi si tu veux convaincre les Tok'ra. Seul, je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose.  
- Jack ? Je peux ?  
- Vous n'avez pas à me demander la permission.  
Il se tourna vers Sam, Teal'c et Daniel.  
- Teal'c, allez voir l'union des jaffas. L'un d'entre eux a peut-être des informations intéressantes sur cette Kâli et sur la situation qui nous intéresse. Daniel, consultez vos bouquins, et pour une fois je vous autorise à me faire un rapport de deux cents pages sur cette histoire de boîte si ça vous plaît. Carter, essayez de répertorier toutes les planètes de cette constellation de... Taurus machin chose, qui peuvent avoir une porte des étoiles. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que l'une d'elle sera la planète qui nous intéresse.  
- Il y a peu de chances, mais on peut toujours essayer, fit-elle en se levant. Papa, tu repars immédiatement ?  
- Oui. Il le faut. Soraya, tu m'accompagnes ?  
- J'ai pas le choix ! Mais je reviendrai rapidement ! » Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Daniel.  
Sam raccompagna son père jusqu'à la porte, dont le vortex était déjà ouvert. Songeant au travail qui l'attendait, elle murmura:  
« Il va encore falloir que je téléphone à Pete pour le prévenir.  
- Pete ? Qui est-ce ?  
Samantha se retourna vers Soraya, qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Venant d'un autre, une telle question l'aurait irrité, mais curieusement, elle n'en voulut pas à la jeune femme.  
- Mon ami.  
- Votre ami ? Votre petit ami ?  
- Oui.

- Ah, bon.  
- Pourquoi ? Cela vous paraît étrange ? Demanda-telle d'un ton qui conseillait à son amie de prendre garde.  
- Non. Je croyais simplement que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'ici. Simple erreur de jugement, autant pour moi. »  
Et elle partit en avant, laissant derrière elle une Sam interloquée.

o0o0o0o0o0o 

Jacob finit de composer l'adresse de la Terre sur le DHD des Tok'ra, puis se tourna vers Soraya.  
« Tu crois que tu arriveras à les convaincre ? Demanda cette dernière.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère ! Mais en ces temps tourmentés, aucun soutien n'est infaillible.  
- Nous avons besoin de vous, mais si jamais ils parlent encore de t'exclure, tu sais où venir avec Selmak. J'apprécie le sacrifice que vous faites tous les deux, même si c'est une maigre consolation pour vous.  
- Je sais. Allez, file ! »  
Le vortex se referma sur son passage. Jacob regarda les derniers lambeaux de lumière s'effacer au centre de l'anneau, puis fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les tunnels Tok'ra.  
Chemin faisant vers la salle du conseil, il croisait nombre des siens. Mais les regards autrefois amicaux et chaleureux étaient devenus inquiets ou empreints de doute. Pourtant, Selmak et lui n'avaient rien fait de mal ! Mais ils cherchaient toujours à aider leurs alliés, sans distinction de races ou de peuples, ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ici. Ils avaient payé cher pour le savoir.  
Il entra dans la salle où étaient restés les responsables Tok'ra. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait bougé, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à discuter du problème présent.  
« Selmak, que penses-tu des informations apportées par Soraya ?  
Qu'on lui demande son avis l'étonna. Aussi Jacob laissa-t-il son symbiote répondre à la question.  
- Soraya nous fournit des renseignements exacts et précieux depuis des décennies. Je ne crois pas que ceux-ci soient erronés. Nos propres espions nous ont rapporté des informations semblables sur Kâli.  
- Mais a-t-elle raison de s'alarmer ainsi ?  
- Soraya a dix mille ans d'expérience. Lorsqu'elle s'inquiète, c'est toujours pour de bons motifs. N'oublions pas qu'elle a perdu un an de sa vie à cause de sa traque de Kâli. Les choses se sont précipitées en son absence.  
- Il est donc normal qu'elle nous revienne plus préoccupée qu'auparavant. Rien ne justifie donc notre intervention.  
Jacob reprit la parole.  
- Mais nos propres agents nous signalent que Kâli se trouve effectivement dans la constellation Taurus. Peut-être savent-ils où se trouve la boîte ?  
- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de jouer leurs vies sur de simples spéculations.  
Jacob fut sur le point de baisser les bras, mais une idée lui vint à l'esprit, idée qui en elle-même n'avait rien de réjouissant.  
- Qui nous dit que nous ne serons pas ses premières cibles ? Fit-il à voix basse.  
- Pardon ?  
- Qui nous dit que nous ne serons pas les premiers sur qui Kâli utilisera cette arme ? Elle pourrait ainsi la tester, et si les grands maîtres s'aperçoivent de cela, aucun d'entre eux ne regrettera notre disparition, ce qui permettra à Kâli de se faire sa place parmi eux. »  
C'était un coup de bluff. Jacob savait que sa prédiction ne se réaliserait sûrement jamais, mais il voulait jeter le doute dans l'esprit des membres du Conseil. C'était sa seule chance... Il ne devait pas échouer... Il ne pouvait pas échouer...!


	2. A la recherche de la boîte de Pandore

_La jeune femme découverte par SG1 leur a révélé l'existence d'un nouveau Goa'uld, Kâli, et d'une nouvelle arme, la boîte de Pandore. Devant l'imminence de la menace, Tauris et Tok'ra décident de rechercher eux aussi cette arme pour la trouver avant la déesse noire. Après avoir essayé de convaincre le Conseil Tok'ra d'agir, Soraya Ambrosia est retournée sur Terre..._

o0o0o0o0o0o

Aussitôt rentrée, Soraya se rendit dans le bureau de Daniel. Après être restée trois jours à se ronger les ongles chez les Tok'ra, elle tenait absolument à savoir si le jeune homme avait trouvé des informations intéressantes.Lorsqu'elle entra, O'Neill était avec l'archéologue. Surpris par son irruption, Daniel releva la tête de ses bouquins d'un air indigné, mais sourit en la voyant. Soraya les salua tous les deux. « Vous venez aux nouvelles, je suppose.  
Il se frotta les yeux, n'ayant presque pas dormi durant ces trois journées. Il avait dû retrouver un nombre incalculable d'ouvrages pour tenter de mettre la main sur des informations intéressantes. Il jeta un regard autour de lui: son bureau était un véritable chantier, encore plus désordonné qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.  
- Désolé pour le capharnaüm, fit-il à l'attention de la jeune femme.  
Celle-ci sourit. Étonné de son silence, Daniel leva les yeux de la page qu'il lisait. Son visage était soucieux, ses yeux gris fatigués.  
- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, ça va. Je récupère rapidement en général.  
Elle avait pourtant l'air fragile, aussi fragile que le jour où il l'avait trouvé sur cette planète abandonnée. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de lui dire de se reposer, envie de la protéger. Il avait du mal à imaginer que tant de puissance puisse se dissimuler dans un être d'apparence si frêle.  
Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa haute silhouette. Difficile de croire en ses dix mille ans d'existence tant elle semblait être une toute jeune femme. Et ce sourire, toujours sincère, jamais empreint de sombres pensées ! Le fait même de le voir éclairer son visage effaçait tout amertume, toute tristesse de l'âme.  
- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Dit-elle.  
Daniel secoua la tête pour sortir de sa songerie.  
- Jack était en train de me demander la même chose.  
- Et ?  
- Les renseignements habituels. Pandore était la première femme au monde, épouse d'Epiméthée, le frère de Prométhée. C'est elle qui ouvrit la boîte, cause de tous les maux de l'humanité.  
Ça ne nous éclaire pas beaucoup, remarqua Jack.  
- Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est que selon le mythe, la boîte de Pandore serait plutôt un danger pour les humains que pour les Goa'ulds, fit son ami.  
Un tas de légendes ont arrangé la vérité, vous savez. Regardez l'histoire de la fontaine de Jouvence. Si Kâli cherche cette boîte avec autant d'application, elle doit forcément être capable de terrasser les grands maîtres, sinon elle lui serait inutile. Il faut chercher plus loin.  
- Il y a autre chose, ajouta Daniel. L'histoire de Pandore est extrêmement liée à celle de Prométhée.  
- Prométhée ? Comme le nom du X-303 ? C'est un synonyme de rébellion, non ? Intervint O'Neill.  
- Oui. Prométhée était un Titan qui déroba le feu aux dieux grecs pour l'offrir aux Hommes qui le maîtrisèrent et purent créer les premières technologies. Pour ce crime, Zeus le bannit et le condamna à avoir le foie éternellement dévoré par un aigle. Puis, pour punir les Hommes, il fit épouser Pandore au Titan Epiméthée, et lui donna le vase qu'elle allait ouvrir plus tard, répandant ainsi le Mal sur Terre.  
Soraya écoutait le récit d'une oreille distraite. Puis, soudain, elle se retourna.  
- Et si ce n'était pas vraiment une légende ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Nous savons que les mythes des humains sont très liés à l'histoire des faux-dieux, des Goa'ulds.  
- Vous voulez dire ? Daniel réfléchit une minute. Vous voulez dire qu'un Goa'uld nommé Prométhée aurait vraiment aidé les humains ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Dans ce cas, il leur aurait donné une arme suffisamment puissante pour que les Goa'ulds le tuent, puis cherchent à éliminer les possesseurs de ladite arme.  
- ... Au moyen de la boîte de Pandore ! Puis une fois le danger écarté, ils auraient caché cette boîte dans la galaxie  
- Non, ça ne se tient pas. Dans ce cas, les grands maîtres sauraient où elle est planquée, et s'en seraient emparés depuis longtemps, tels que je les connais, objecta savamment Jack.  
Sa remarque fit mouche.  
Exact. Donc ce ne sont pas les Goa'ulds qui l'ont dissimulé, conclut la jeune femme. En plus, si ça se trouve, la boîte n'est qu'une image.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Daniel réfléchissait.  
- Et si c'était le dénommé Epiméthée qui l'avait caché ?  
- Le frère de Prométhée ?  
Oui ! Tous deux étaient forcément des Goa'ulds, ou peut-être des Tok'ra. Dans ce cas, après que l'arme de la boîte eut été utilisée, il l'aurait caché pour que les grands maîtres ne puissent plus s'en servir, soit pour protéger les humains, soit pour venger son frère.  
- Pourtant les Goa'ulds n'ont pas un sens de la famille très développé en général, fit Jack. Et il y a toujours un problème.  
- Lequel ?  
Il regarda ses amis.  
- Comment allons-nous la trouver ? »

Ils étaient à présent dans le labo de Samantha. Toujours préoccupé par cette histoire de localisation, Jack songeait, la tête entre les mains. Il n'essayait même pas de comprendre ce que disait Sam cette fois-ci, même s'il ne pouvait empêcher son regard d'errer sur la jeune femme.  
« Alors dans ce cas, nous connaissons l'histoire qui entoure cette boîte, mais nous ignorons où et comment la trouver ? Fit-elle lorsque Daniel eut fini de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.  
- C'est à peu près ça, répondit-il.  
- Pourquoi diable cherche-t-elle dans la constellation du Taureau ? Demanda Soraya tout à coup.  
- Rien ne nous dit qu'elle soit effectivement là-bas, remarqua Samantha. D'après vos informations, Kâli se rapproche du but. Mais peut-être n'y est-elle pas encore.  
- Que savez-vous sur cette constellation ? Demanda Daniel.  
- Beaucoup de choses, mais rien de vraiment utile dans notre situation. La constellation mesure exactement sept cent quatre-vingt dix-sept degrés carrés.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette unité de mesure compliquée ? Fit Jack d'un air las.  
- C'est de la trigonométrie sphérique, mon général; une unité de mesure des distances sur des plans cosmiques en trois dimensions.  
- D'accord, d'accord, se hâta-t-il de dire pour couper court à d'autres explications. Continuez.  
- Son étoile la plus brillante est Aldébaran, une géante rouge, et elle est prolongée au nord par les Pléiades, un petit groupe d'étoiles isolées.  
O'Neill l'observait d'un air absent. En fait, c'était génial de regarder Carter faire un exposé, mais une fois que l'on avait coupé le son. En tout cas c'est comme ça que lui voyait les choses, et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Malheureusement, Daniel interrompit sa contemplation en revenant sur le sujet de la mythologie.  
- Il y a une question qui me titille, fit soudain Soraya. Est-on sûr que Prométhée et Epiméthée furent des Goa'ulds ?  
- Vous devriez le savoir, remarqua O'Neill. C'est vous qui avez dix mille ans d'ancienneté.  
- J'étais absente à cette époque. Alors ?  
- Oui, je pense. Les Titans devaient être les Goa'ulds que connurent les grecs, parce qu'ils disparurent rapidement de leurs légendes. Qui plus est, nous avons déjà combattu et tué le Goa'uld Cronos, qui était.  
- ... Un Titan. D'accord. Ce qui veut dire que si Prométhée a bien aidé les humains, c'était donc un rebelle parmi les grands maîtres.  
- Moi, ce qui me tracasse, c'est surtout le contenu de cette boîte, objecta Jack. Son histoire, à la limite, je m'en moque.  
Il regarda Sam. Celle-ci fit une petite moue adorable, comme lorsqu'elle était préoccupée, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
- Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit une arme servant contre les Goa'ulds et contre les humains, remarqua Daniel.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce qu'elle a été utilisée par les grands maîtres contre les humains les défiant, et parce que Kâli, elle, semble vouloir s'en servir contre ses adversaires Goa'ulds.  
Un silence se fit. Puis Sam reprit.  
- Belle déduction. Il se pourrait en plus qu'elle se révèle exact. Ça tiendrait la route.  
Brusquement, Jack se leva.  
- C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais ça ne nous avance à rien. On ne fait que discuter du problème depuis des heures ! C'est pas très productif.  
Comme pour répondre à sa demande, la sirène d'alarme de la porte des étoiles se déclencha.  
- Hé bien voilà ! Il suffisait de demander ! » Fit Daniel, narquois.

Le signal reçu était celui de Teal'c, qui revenait de la planète où étaient basés les jaffas rebelles. Les mains dans les poches, Jack s'approcha de son ami.  
« Alors, vous avez trouvé des informations ?  
- Peu, mais oui.  
- Et... ?  
- La plupart des jaffas ignorent jusqu'à l'existence d'un Goa'uld nommé Kâli. Mais certains des soldats que nous avons délivré sur Erebus se souviennent d'avoir déjà rencontré des gardes Noirs.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors nous avons de la chance. Un des prisonniers d'Erebus est un ancien garde Noir.  
Ils en restèrent abasourdis.  
- Quoi ?  
- Impossible ! Fit Soraya. Ces gens-là ne retournent jamais leur veste.  
- Que signifie cette expression ? Demanda le jaffa.  
- Ça signifie « changer de camp », expliqua Sam.  
- Alors il semble que si. Il a été capturé il y a plusieurs mois par Baal, et c'est notre intervention qui lui a rendu la liberté. Après cela, il est resté avec l'Alliance.  
La jeune femme ne semblait pas y croire.  
- Ça vous dérange ? Questionna le général.  
- Un peu. J'avoue qu'en cinq ans de recherche, je n'ai jamais vu de garde Noir changer de camp.  
- Vous pensez à une feinte ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Mais.  
C'est cet instant que choisit la porte des étoiles pour s'animer.

« Papa ? Tu es déjà de retour ?  
- Jacob, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Le Tok'ra embrassa rapidement sa fille, puis se tourna vers le général. Daniel et Soraya se glissèrent derrière O'Neill.  
- J'ai réussi.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui; j'ai réussi à convaincre le Conseil de se mêler à tout cela. Ils ont contacté nos espions il y a quelques heures à peine.  
- Venez, montons. »  
Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis dans la salle surplombant la porte, Jacob reprit la parole.  
« Ils ont été assez longs à prendre une décision. Pour ça, j'ai dû leur faire croire que si Kâli trouvait la boîte et l'arme qu'elle contient, les Tok'ra seraient sans doute les premiers sur lesquels elle l'utiliserait. Heureusement, ils m'ont cru, et ont aussitôt rappelé les agents concernés.  
Surpris par le silence qu'entraînèrent ses paroles, il regarda ses amis.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Soraya fit une grimace, Daniel baissa les yeux et Jack se mordit les lèvres. Finalement, Samantha se décida à parler.  
- Il y a des chances pour que tes prévisions se vérifient. Nous pensons que la boîte de Pandore est capable d'éliminer humains et Goa'ulds.  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
- Simple déduction, fit Daniel. On a découvert ça en recoupant les légendes entre elles. Jacob, est-ce que les Tok'ra ont déjà entendu parlé de Goa'ulds nommés Prométhée et Epiméthée ?  
- Oui, mais ce n'étaient pas des Goa'ulds. C'étaient des Harsyesis.  
- Quoi ?  
- Des Harsyesis ? Des enfants de deux Goa'ulds ?  
- Exact. C'étaient les fils des Goa'ulds que vous appelez Japet et Clyménée. Seulement les Harsyesis ne sont pas forcément aussi mauvais que les Goa'ulds. Prométhée et Epiméthée ont cherché à aider les humains il y a de cela plusieurs millénaires. Mais les grands maîtres ont fait échoué leurs plans. Des deux frères, ils ne réussirent qu'à capturer Prométhée, qui a disparu depuis ce jour.  
Daniel se tourna vers ses amis.  
- Voilà donc pourquoi ils se sont dressés contre les grands maîtres; ils n'étaient pas de leur bord.  
Puis il revint vers Jacob.  
- On suppose, apparemment à juste titre, que c'est la boîte de Pandore que les grands maîtres ont utilisé pour contrer l'arme que Prométhée a donné aux humains.  
- Ça se tient.  
- En attendant, je préférerais savoir où elle se trouve plutôt que d'où elle vient, interrompit Jack.  
- Vous avez raison Jack. Et cela, Kâli le sait sans doute.  
Ils sursautèrent. Samantha regarda son père d'un air alarmé.  
- Elle le sait ?  
- Nos espions nous ont appris que Kâli avait mis le cap sur les Pléiades. Il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé l'emplacement de la boîte sur une planète gravitant autour d'une des six étoiles qui constituent cet amas stellaire.  
- Pourquoi cherche-t-elle là-bas ?  
- Aucune idée. Mais d'après nos renseignements, elle s'est rendue sur Kresta, dont voici les coordonnées.  
- Elle a une porte des étoiles ? Fit O'Neill.  
- Oui.  
Il se leva et écrivit rapidement quelques symboles sur le tableau blanc. Sam les regarda attentivement.  
- Hé, mais nous y sommes déjà allé ! C'est P7X-919 !  
- P7X... Vous voulez dire ? C'est la planète où nous avons trouvé Soraya ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais comment faites-vous pour vous souvenir de toutes les coordonnées de nos destinations ? Demanda Jack, abasourdi.  
Il y eu un instant de silence.  
- C'est la planète où j'étais ?  
- Celle-là même. Ce qui veut dire que dans quelques temps, ça va être un vrai bazar là-bas.  
- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Jacob.  
- Parce que quand nous sommes partis, des soldats de Baal se trouvaient déjà sur place.  
- Vous croyez qu'ils ont... ?  
- Je ne pense pas, fit précipitamment Daniel. Ils se trouvaient là depuis peu de temps. Peut-être cherchent-ils la boîte eux aussi, mais ils ne l'ont sûrement pas trouvé. En tout cas, je comprends maintenant pourquoi ces ruines nous étaient étrangères. Elles ont sûrement été faites par Epiméthée lui-même pour dissimuler la boîte de Pandore.  
- Et ce qui veut sans doute dire aussi que vous étiez déjà à sa recherche, Soraya. Sinon pour quelle raison auriez-vous été là-bas ?  
- Oui, il y a des chances. Mais je n'arrive absolument pas à me rappeler ce qui s'est exactement passé à ce moment-là. Ça m'énerve.  
Selmak les interrompit.  
- En attendant, Kâli se rapproche de sa destination. Il faut l'empêcher de mettre la main sur la boîte, à tout prix.  
- Mais on va se retrouver pris entre deux feux, fit remarquer Jack.  
- Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'ils se taperont dessus entre eux ? Suggéra Daniel avec espoir.  
- Sûrement.  
Malgré tout, l'idée de se retrouver à lutter à la fois contre les gardes de Baal et de Kâli n'avait rien de réjouissant. Jack n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir s'engager dans une bataille dont il ignorait les tenants et la aboutissants.  
- Je vais y aller, fit soudain Soraya.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je vais y aller ! Répéta-t-elle. Je ne crains pas grand-chose, et je serai discrète. Au pire, si je suis repérée, je pourrai me défendre facilement.  
- J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas dit ça avant d'y aller la première fois, dit Teal'c.  
- Il y a moins de risque à s'y rendre seul. Il vaut mieux faire comme ça. »

Soraya arriva dans la salle de débarquement, fin prête. Même si elle était confiante, elle n'ignorait pas que cette tentative pouvait à tout instant se transformer en mission-suicide. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant, dans l'immense pièce, Jack, Samantha, Daniel et Teal'c, ainsi que Jacob, prêts à partir.« Mais...  
Le général l'interrompit d'un geste.  
- Ici, c'est moi le patron. Et le patron décide de mener à bien la mission de récupération de cette fichue boîte. Pas de discussions.  
Jack ne tenait pas à laisser un travail d'une telle importance à une quasi-inconnue. Sa nature méfiante, à la sortie de la réunion, avait rapidement repris le dessus.  
Daniel s'approcha d'elle.  
- Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que nous vous laisserions partir seule ?  
- Si, durant un instant. Mais dites, comment comptez-vous passez devant les gardes de la porte, de l'autre côté ?  
Jacob lui montra une grenade de choc goa'uld.  
- Bah voyons ! Pourquoi pas un orchestre et un mégaphone annonçant notre présence pendant que vous y êtes.  
- Tu as une meilleure idée ?  
Elle eut un petit sourire.  
- Invisibilité. Je comptais me téléporter là-bas, mais je ne peux pas le faire pour six personnes, ça demande trop d'énergie. Alors je vais nous rendre invisibles.  
- Ils vont se douter de quelque chose.  
- Mais non, tu verras.  
- C'est chimérique, vous ne pouvez pas nous rendre invisibles, remarqua Sam.  
- Pourquoi sommes-nous visibles ? Parce que nous absorbons les particules de lumière, les photons. Pour être invisible, il faut réfracter ces photons comme le ferait un milieu tel que l'air.  
- Impossible. C'est bien trop complexe. Vous vous rendez compte ? Cela dépend de l'indice absolu du milieu traversé par le photon, qui est lui-même fonction du rapport de la vitesse de la lumière dans le vide et la vitesse de la lumière dans ce milieu.  
Jack s'interposa et secoua la tête.  
- Houlà, on se calme. Peut importe comment ça marche. Sinon, demain on y est encore. Soraya, si vous le pouvez, allez-y.  
Il revint vers les trois autres hommes  
- Non mais c'est vrai ! Si on ne les arrêtait pas, elles en auraient pour la journée. »  
Tous quatre sourirent.

o0o0o0o0o0o

La traversée se fit sans encombre, mais ils conservèrent leur invisibilité une fois arrivés à bon port, et purent traverser les rangs ennemis sans alerter personne. Une fois à bonne distance de la porte, Daniel s'accroupit sur le sable et déplia rapidement une carte.  
« Voilà le plan fait d'après les relevés de l'U.A.V en vol. A quelques kilomètres de nous, vers le sud, il y a une structure solide isolée. D'autres photos montrent qu'il s'agit apparemment d'un ancien temple, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.  
- A combien de kilomètres sommes-nous de la porte ? Demanda Jack.  
- Une dizaine, environ.  
- On peut donc espérer que Kâli n'a pas encore exploré cette partie de la planète. Il n'y aura sans doute personne.  
- Mais qu'en est-il des gardes de Baal ?  
- Si ça se trouve, ils ne savaient même pas quoi chercher. Après tout, les seuls soldats aperçus étaient des gardes Noirs. Je me demande si les soldats de Baal ne sont pas partis.  
- Ou peut-être qu'ils ont été capturés par ceux de Kâli.  
Jack coupa soudain court à toutes les discussions.  
- Allez, on ne traîne pas. Plus vite on aura mis la main sur cette boîte, plus vite on rentrera. Je la sens pas, moi, cette planète. »  
Ils repartirent d'un pas rapide. Tout en marchant, Daniel rejoignit Soraya, qui restait derrière.  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans mot dire. De temps en temps, Daniel jetait un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Les cheveux balayés par le vent, elle regardait droit devant elle, sans un mot. Il finit par rompre le silence.  
« Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ?  
Surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole, elle le regarda.  
- Non. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui m'a amené ici.  
- Moi aussi j'ai connu ça. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà été amnésique.  
- C'était comment ?  
- C'était... Comment dire. C'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait transformé en puzzle et avait éparpillé les pièces. C'est dur de se reconstruire. Elle sourit.  
- J'aime bien la métaphore du puzzle.  
- Je savais que ça vous plairait.  
- Mais vous avez repris pied.  
- Oui, mais il me manque toujours quelques souvenirs. Ceux précédant mon retour à la réalité, tout comme vous.  
- Vous n'aviez pas l'impression, en sachant cela, d'avoir oublié quelque chose, quelque chose d'important ?  
- Si. C'était d'ailleurs vrai.  
Cette nouvelle sembla la rendre plus soucieuse encore. Daniel posa une main sur son épaule.  
- Ça vous reviendra lorsque ce sera nécessaire.  
- Pas avant ?  
- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que nous sommes de toute façon au pied du mur. »  
Pendant ce temps-là, Samantha avait rattrapé O'Neill, qui marchait devant tous les autres. Quelque chose la chiffonnait.  
« Mon général !  
- Carter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Elle reprit son souffle, puis lui demanda.  
- Je peux vous poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Pourquoi avez-vous tenu à nous accompagner ?  
Jack eut un léger tressaillement. C'était la question qu'il redoutait le plus, pour la bonne et simple raison que lui-même en ignorait la réponse.  
- Mon général ?  
Son silence dura quelques secondes. Il tenta de reprendre pied.  
- Sur une mission aussi dangereuse, je ne voulais pas vous laisser seuls. Même si je suis enfermé dans un bureau, vous êtes encore mon équipe.  
- Vous croyez que je suis incapable de mener une mission comme celle-ci à bien ?  
- Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Mais plus nous sommes nombreux, mieux ça vaut, non ? Et puis, je croyais que ça vous ferait plaisir de m'avoir un peu avec vous. Je m'avance trop, peut-être ?  
Ce fut au tour de Sam d'être gênée.  
- Non, ne croyez pas ça. Vous nous manquez, à tous les trois. Daniel s'est même mis au même humour décalé que vous pendant les missions.  
- Le voyou ! Il cache bien son jeu, à toujours me faire passer pour un idiot. Faudra qu'il m'explique.  
Elle sourit, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir où se trouvait l'archéologue.  
- A mon avis, il a d'autres soucis en tête, à voir la façon dont il tient compagnie à Soraya.  
Jack ne se retourna pas. Il savait déjà tout ça.  
- Ils ont de quoi être proches, vous ne croyez pas ? Pendant un an, Daniel a eu un rôle comparable à celui de cette jeune femme. Elle est sans doute capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressent mieux qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut le faire. Même si je ne fais pas vraiment confiance à cette fille, je le comprends.  
- Je comprends, fit Sam sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil en arrière.  
- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas jalouse ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non ! Fit-elle d'une voix sincère. Mais Daniel et vous semblez la trouver si extraordinaire.  
- Et vous craignez que mon attention soit détournée par une autre que vous. »  
Ce fut au tour de Sam de clore ses lèvres sur ses secrets. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans mot dire, jusqu'à apercevoir les ruines du temple dont avait parlé Daniel.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un interrupteur pour la lumière, ici ?  
- J'en doute. »  
Jack regarda l'entrée sombre qui se dressait devant lui.  
« Bon ! Dans quelques heures la nuit va tomber, donc il ne faut pas traîner. Teal'c et moi allons rester dehors, au cas où nous aurions de la visite.  
- Mais trouver la boîte peut nous prendre du temps ! Protesta Daniel. Nous ignorons tout de cet endroit.  
- Il faudra faire avec, sans vouloir vous mettre la pression. »  
Peu convaincu, Daniel entra néanmoins dans le bâtiment, suivi de Sam, Soraya et Jacob. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres avant de découvrir un escalier qui plongeait sous terre.  
« Là, il va falloir allumer toutes nos lampes torches, sans ça nous n'allons rien voir.  
- Attendez Daniel, fit Jacob en voyant ce dernier descendre les premières marches. Je préférerais passer devant. L'endroit doit être piégé.  
- Vous croyez ?  
- Souvenez-vous du temple de Jouvence.  
L'archéologue recula.  
- D'accord. Je vous en prie, après vous.  
Le Tok'ra s'engagea dans l'étroit couloir, suivi de près par Samantha. Daniel et Soraya fermèrent la marche.  
Ils descendirent plusieurs dizaines de marches dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Seules les lumières dansantes de leurs lampes éclairaient le parcours. Tout à coup, Jacob s'arrêta brusquement. Surpris, les autres se rentrèrent dedans.  
« Aïe ! Daniel !  
- Désolé Sam.  
- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vois quelque chose ?  
Ils étaient arrivés au bout de l'escalier. Devant eux s'étendait un couloir plat et plus large. Jacob ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se pencha et ramassa une poignée de cailloux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Soraya.  
Il lança les gravillons sur le sol. Aussitôt, leurs oreilles perçurent le sifflement aigu d'une lame qui tranche l'air... Avant que Jacob ne se décale pour leur faire voir.  
- Impressionnant.  
Une dizaine de pointes acérées, longues d'un trentaine de centimètres, dépassaient à présent du sol, là où les pierres jetées par Jacob étaient tombées.  
- Vous voyez ces petits orifices qui parcourent les dalles ? Ce sont sûrement autant de lances miniatures. C'est remarquable ! Même un bouclier d'énergie individuel goa'uld ne pourrait les arrêter. - Génial. Comment on fait ? Demanda sa fille. On regarde où on met les pieds ?  
- Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça suffise. Il faudrait toutes les déclencher avant de traverser, comme ça nous serions tranquilles. Soraya ?  
- D'accord, j'arrive.  
Elle s'approcha de Jacob et observa le couloir.  
- Comment dois-je faire ?  
- Elles se déclenchent avec le poids.  
- OK.  
Soraya ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, un voile de matière bleutée se mit à flotter au-dessus des dalles.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Samantha.  
Soudain, le voile disparut, et l'on entendit un bruit de verre entrechoqué, suivit presque immédiatement du même sifflement qu'ils avaient perçu. Baissant leurs lampes, ils s'aperçurent que le sol était maintenant couvert de milliers de billes en verre qui, par leur poids, avaient déclenché absolument toutes les pointes du couloir.  
- Et comment on fait pour traverser sans se casser la figure ?  
D'un geste de la main, Soraya fit disparaître toutes les billes. Seules restèrent les armes dépassant du sol.  
- D'autres questions ?  
- Non. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée d'une salle gigantesque. D'un geste négligeant, Soraya alluma les torches accrochées aux murs, et la pièce s'éclaira d'une douce lumière orangée. Après s'être habitués à la luminosité, leurs yeux purent examiner l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés.  
La salle était immense. Longue de près de cinquante mètres, elle était ornée, sur les côtés, de statues de soldats grecs de plus de deux mètres de hauteur, figés dans une position de gardiens, le regard posé. La décoration était riche, somptueuse. Partout, de l'or à foison. Partout, mais surtout sur.  
« Regardez ! Lança Samantha.  
En face d'eux, tout à bout de la pièce, se dressait un magnifique autel de marbre. Prudents, ils avancèrent vers lui, mais aucun piège ne se déclencha. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la table, et admirèrent la cassette en or posée sur la pierre.  
- Vous croyez que c'est la boîte ? Demanda Samantha.  
- Je pense. Mais Epiméthée ne l'aurait pas laissé exposé ainsi. Il doit encore y avoir des pièges, répondit son père.  
- Du genre ?  
- Du genre, une capsule de poison explosant lorsqu'on ouvre la cassette, ou un système basé sur le poids de cette boîte. Allez savoir ! Fit Soraya. De toute façon, je pourrai protéger notre sortie.  
Mais Daniel ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était éloigné dans la pièce, et examinait la décoration.  
- On fait fausse route, lança-t-il soudain d'une voix forte.  
- Comment ça ?  
Il leur fit signe de s'approcher.  
- Ce coffre en or et pierres, c'est trop évident, trop facile à trouver à mon goût. En la cachant ici, Epiméthée voulait éviter à tout prix que l'on s'empare de cette arme. La boîte de Pandore, ce n'est pas cette boîte-là. C'est une de celles-ci.  
Ce disant, il désigna les nombreux vases qui ornaient la salle.  
- Souvenez-vous, les légendes parlent d'un vase, et non d'une boîte.  
- Exact. Mais dans ce cas, lequel est celui que nous cherchons ? Il y a plus d'une vingtaine de vases ici.  
Jacob intervint.  
- A mon avis, la fausse boîte, là-bas, doit être reliée à un mécanisme déclenchant un piège, pour faire croire à celui la prenant qu'il ne s'est pas trompé.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors, le vase de Pandore doit être celui qui, d'entre tous, déclenche un piège plus redoutable encore.  
- Super ! C'est très rassurant. On a plus qu'à tous les soulever et à attendre que le plafond nous tombe sur la tête.  
- On a pas trop le choix. Tu dois te tenir prête, Soraya.  
Celle-ci eut un soupir.  
- C'est pour ça que je déteste les chasses aux trésors. »  
Elle se plaça au centre de la pièce, surveillant chaque recoin, tandis que ses trois amis examinaient chaque vase, puis le soulevait. Au bout de quelques minutes, son attention se relâcha.  
« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Jacob ? Interrogea-t-elle.  
- Oui, je crois.  
A cet instant précis, elle entendit un craquement. Elle leva les yeux et demanda.  
- Qui vient à l'instant de soulever un vase ?  
- C'est moi, répondit Daniel.  
- Alors prends-le. C'est le bon.  
Daniel suivit le regard de son amie. Il saisit brusquement le vase et le serra fermement avant de reculer à pas lents vers la sortie.  
- Sam, Jacob, dégagez !  
- Pardon ?  
- Sortez ! Vite.  
Tous deux levèrent la tête et étouffèrent un cri de surprise.  
Tout autour d'eux, les gardes auparavant figés dans le marbre, s'animaient les uns après les autres. Dégainant de lourdes armes de pierre, ils sortirent des niches où ils se trouvaient pour s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvaient Soraya et Daniel, avec la boîte de Pandore. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'archéologue.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Filez ! »  
Plus que son injonction, ce fut son regard qui poussa Daniel dehors. Il suivit Jacob, mais une fois hors de vue des monstres, il lui cria.  
« Jacob, on s'arrête. On les attends.  
- Quoi ? Où est Sam ? Oh merde ! »  
Elle était restée derrière.

Soraya détailla les soldats de pierre qui s'avançaient vers elle. Deux mètres de marbre massif en mouvement ne poussent pas vraiment à la contemplation passive, aussi s'empressa-t-elle d'exécuter un bond sur le côté pour éviter le fracas du premier coup d'épée sur le sol.  
Obligée de compenser ses cinquante centimètres de moins par sa vitesse, elle s'esquivait sans cesse de part et d'autres des géants. Sautant avec vigueur sur leurs épaules, elle tenta de briser la masse de calcaire cristallin par des coups de poing extrêmement puissants envoyés dans la pierre, mais rien n'y faisait.  
Soudain, elle entendit le crépitement d'une arme à feu. C'était Samantha qui, restée dans la salle, arrosait copieusement les gardiens avec son P90. Mais les balles ricochaient sur eux comme s'ils étaient blindés. Carter n'eut que le temps de faire une roulade pour se garer des coups d'épée vengeurs.  
« Sam ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Le marbre est trop solide. »  
« _Comment fait-on pour casser le marbre ?_ » Se demanda-t-elle, angoissée. « _Je ne me souviens plus._ »  
Elle tenta à nouveau de briser l'un des soldats grâce à un jet de foudre particulièrement puissant. Mais rien n'y fit.  
« _Comment fait-on déjà ? Ah si, ça y est !_ »  
Elle examina les monstres, cherchant des yeux le tracé des veines de la pierre.  
« _Pour fendre du marbre, il faut frapper sur ses veines_. »  
Prenant son élan, elle sauta sur le dos d'un des gardiens. Puis elle fit apparaître entre ses doigts un burin en titane, indestructible, qu'elle enfonça vigoureusement dans l'une des fines veines foncées qui parcouraient la surface de la pierre.  
Aussitôt, la statue de marbre commença à se fissurer, se fendre, avant de tomber sur le sol, réduite en morceaux. Soraya retomba sur le sol, sans mal. Mais elle se sentit aussitôt saisie et soulevée. Sam se releva.  
« Soraya !  
L'un de gardes l'avait saisi, et à présent, il serrait fortement sa prise. La jeune femme n'eut que le temps de lancer la pointe de titane à sa compagne.  
- Les veines !  
- Pardon ? Sa respiration devenait difficile. Elle essaya de crier.  
- Visez les veines.  
Mais sa voix se cassa. Heureusement, Sam avait compris, et profitant de ce que le géant s'occupait de son amie, elle planta le biseau de métal dans le marbre. Avec cette pierre, pas besoin d'une force extraordinaire, un coup bien placé suffit à briser le minéral. Aussi Soraya retomba-t-elle vite par terre, au milieu des débris.  
- Heu, on doit faire ça pour toutes les statues ? Demanda le colonel.  
Soraya regarda autour d'elle. Il restait cinq soldats encore debout.  
- Oh, la barbe ! Dit-elle. Baissez-vous Sam !  
Fermant les yeux, elle rassembla ses forces, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître entre ses mains une sphère électrique bleuâtre. Sam contemplait, fascinée, ce qu'elle tenait pour un prodige de la science. Puis, soudain, cette sphère explosa, et un rayon circulaire traversa la pièce et tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, y compris les géants de pierres qui tombèrent, coupés net par le faisceau d'énergie pure.  
Une fois le phénomène résorbé, Soraya se frotta les mains. Au regard ébahi de Sam, elle répondit.  
- Ça demande beaucoup d'énergie, mais au moins c'est rapide.  
- Ça, pour être rapide... »  
Elle sortirent toutes deux de la salle en souriant, et souriaient encore lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la surface.

« Vous avez réussi ? Vous l'avez trouvé ?  
- Vu le ramdam que ça a déclenché, je dirai que oui, fit Jacob.  
- Très bien, alors déguerpissons.  
Daniel regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jack.  
- Trop tard, je crois que nous avons de la visite.  
Il désigna à ses amis les lumières qui s'avançaient dans leur direction, très visibles dans l'obscurité tombante du soir.  
- Génial ! Comment fait-on ?  
Jacob observa l'horizon.  
- Ils ne sont pas tout près. Nous pouvons rejoindre la porte par un chemin détourné. Nous pourrons ainsi éviter une confrontation directe.  
L'idée était bonne. Mais avant même qu'ils aient pu s'éloigner des ruines, une vive lumière, caractéristique de l'arrivée d'anneaux de transport goa'uld, leur barra la route. Le petit groupe recula vivement.  
- J'avais bien dit que je ne la sentais pas, cette planète, dit Jack.  
- Je me demande qui va apparaître, ajouta Daniel.  
Il observait Soraya. Celle-ci répondit.  
- J'en ai aucune idée. »

En quelques secondes, les anneaux avaient disparus. A leur emplacement se tenaient maintenant une femme et quatre gardes Noirs.  
« Kâli, je présume ? » Murmura O'Neill.  
La dénommée Kâli fit un pas en avant en lançant un regard rusé et perçant autour d'elle. L'observant, Daniel comprit soudain pourquoi les Hindous avaient appelé cette déesse, La Noire. L'on aurait dit que son hôte avait été taillée dans le jais tant elle était de la couleur de la nuit. Vêtue d'une longue robe obscure, elle avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux ténébreux qui sondaient les âmes avec une grande perversité. Ses gardes eux-même revêtaient des armures sombres, beaucoup plus discrètes que les protections habituelles des jaffas.  
Elle parut d'abord étonnée en découvrant ces six étrangers. Mais dès qu'elle aperçut Soraya, un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.  
Ils se regardèrent, incrédules. Rares étaient les Goa'ulds qui leur posaient cette question  
- Et moi qui croyais que nous étions célèbres ! Soupira Jack.  
- Nous sommes des Tauris, fit Daniel.  
- Ah, bien. J'ai déjà entendu parlé de vous, mais n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un de votre race. Ils gardèrent le silence.  
- Je ne m'attendais guère à vous trouver ici, cherchant la boîte de Pandore qui me revient.  
- Que tu crois ! Fit soudain Soraya.  
- Que je crois ? Qui a dit cela ? Ah, c'est toi Soraya.  
- Kâli.  
- J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais avec eux. Il n'y a que toi pour tenter quelque chose d'aussi fou.  
- Tu me connais. Je suis une empêcheuse d'exterminer en rond.  
- Tu m'as manquée cette année. C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois devenue amnésique après notre dernier traitement de choc.  
Derrière Kâli apparurent les soldats venus par le désert et dont les six amis avaient vu les lumières. Les traits de la jeune femme se durcirent.  
- C'était de toi ce petit cadeau ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je voulais te mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais tu es extrêmement coriace, et je n'ai pas pu te tuer. Alors je t'ai abandonnée ici. Mais je ne me doutais pas que je te laissais sur la planète contenant mon trésor.  
Le regard de Soraya se voila un instant sous l'effet de la haine, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux.  
- Allons, donnez-moi la boîte et je vous laisserai partir. Vous m'êtes indifférents, seul le contenu de ce vase m'intéresse.  
- Tu peux toujours te brosser, fit soudain une voix sombre et dure.  
Jack et ses amis se retournèrent vers Soraya qui venait de prononcer ces mots. La jeune femme releva la tête, et ses yeux gris s'emplirent d'éclairs. Kâli parut surprise.  
- Tu veux m'empêcher de l'avoir ? Notre dernière rencontre ne t'a pas servi de leçon ? Soit.  
Elle fit signe à ses gardes de s'avancer.  
- Alors je viendrai la prendre sur vos cadavres.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir. »  
Elle fit signe à ses compagnons de reculer. Lentement, les guerriers l'entourèrent, prêts à tirer. Sans broncher, elle les observa patiemment, avant de faire apparaître entre ses mains, deux épées courtes qu'elle fit tournoyer.  
Soudain, l'un des gardes déchargea sa lance sur elle. La jeune femme para, et l'énergie fut déviée par le cristal dont son arme était faite. Puis, sans prévenir, elle sauta et attaqua le jaffa. Celui-ci tomba à terre tandis qu'elle retirait sa lame, couverte de sang, sous le regard des autres soldats.  
Ce fut comme un signal avant que la mêlée ne devienne générale. Les membres de SG1 et Jacob se mirent à tirer sans sommation sur les jaffas qui, de leur côté, déchargeaient toute la puissance de leurs lances vers les six amis. D'abord inégal, le combat devint rapidement équilibré en raison du nombre de soldats que Soraya mettait à terre. Jetée en plein milieu des troupes ennemies, elle faisait jouer ses lames avec rage contre ceux qu'elle abhorrait. Jack, après avoir ordonné à Daniel de dissimuler le vase de Pandore dans un sac à dos, avait dégainé son arme pour aider Soraya, suivi des autres. Maintenant, au bout de quelques minutes qui lui avaient paru autant de siècles, il voyait la situation se renverser en leur faveur. Mais à peine venait-il de se faire cette réflexion, qu'il sentit le métal froid d'une lance goa'uld se poser sur son cou, menaçante.  
Effrayés par la puissance de leurs adversaires, la plupart des jaffas encore vivants s'étaient enfuis. La jeune femme se préparait à en finir, lorsqu'une voix haineuse l'interpella.  
« Soraya !  
Tous se retournèrent.  
- Allons, cesse ce petit jeu. Donne-moi cette boîte.  
Leurs yeux se posèrent sur la déesse, sur la lance qu'elle tenait, et sur Jack, qu'elle tenait en joue. Aussitôt ils reculèrent et braquèrent leurs armes vers elle. Mais elle se contenta de rire.  
- Tu sais que je suis prête à tout pour avoir cette boîte, Soraya. Donne-la moi et ton ami s'en sortira indemne.  
- Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas faire ça, lança Jacob. Cela entraînerait la mort de trop de personnes.  
- Ne voulez-vous pas être débarrassés des grands maîtres ?  
- Un Goa'uld altruiste ! Et puis quoi encore ? Répliqua Soraya. Tu ne t'en serviras que pour ton propre pouvoir.  
- C'est vrai. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.  
Un silence s'établit. Au regard interrogateur de Soraya, Jack fit non de la tête. Non, ils ne devaient pas la donner, non ils ne devaient pas céder. Mais chacun de ses amis voulait malgré tout le sauver.  
- Donnez-la moi, sinon il meurt.  
- S'il meurt, tu meurs ! Rétorqua la jeune femme. J'aurai ta peau dans l'instant qui suivra.  
- Vous avez cinq secondes. Un.  
Ils se regardèrent.  
- Deux... Trois.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'esquissa un mouvement. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais le dilemme était énorme, et ils souffraient atrocement.  
- Quatre.  
Soudain, Samantha n'y tint plus. Sans crier gare, elle s'empara du sac à dos contenant le vase et le lança à Kâli. Cette dernière le saisit au vol et eut un sourire cruel.  
- Merci, fit-elle à la jeune femme. Mais ne m'en veuillez pas, j'ai un compte à régler avec Soraya. »  
Et elle vida le contenu de sa lance dans le dos de Jack. Le cri de douleur de ce dernier se confondit avec celui que poussa Carter, horrifiée. Réagissant au quart de tour, leurs amis tirèrent en direction du Goa'uld, mais il activa un bouclier de protection qui arrêta tous les projectiles, avant de disparaître.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Jacob à sa fille.  
Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Penchée sur Jack, elle tentait vainement de le réanimer. Soraya la rejoignit. Malgré son air furieux, elle parla avec douceur à la jeune femme.  
- Laissez-moi faire, Sam.  
Elle se recula. Soraya passa sa main devant les lèvres de Jack, vérifiant qu'il respirait toujours. Daniel et Teal'c s'approchèrent, l'air anxieux.  
- Soraya.  
- Aidez-moi à le mettre en position latérale, comme ça. Je dois voir sa blessure.  
Ils s'exécutèrent. Soraya passa alors sa main sur la plaie laissée par la décharge d'énergie, dans un nuage bleuté. Dès qu'elle ôta sa paume, tous purent constater que la blessure avait disparu.  
- C'est pas possible ! Vous avez les mêmes pouvoirs que les Anciens ! S'exclama Daniel.  
- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'êtes pas des leurs ? Demanda Teal'c.  
- Sûre et certaine ! Ça va Jack ?  
Ce dernier se releva avec lenteur.  
- Je suis encore vivant ?  
- Oui. - Et grâce à elle, fit Daniel.  
- Chut. Votre blessure a disparu O'Neill. Vous n'avez plus rien. On peut rentrer maintenant.  
- Et où est Sam ? »  
Samantha s'était éloignée dans le désert.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Personne ne vit plus Samantha une fois la base rejointe. Jacob partit à sa recherche pour lui parler, tandis que Teal'c tenait compagnie à Jack, obligé bien malgré lui de passer à l'infirmerie, et que Daniel rejoignait Soraya dans la chambre d'invité de la base.  
L'archéologue, pressé, entra sans prévenir, et surpris Soraya.  
« Soraya, qu'est-ce qui... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ?  
Celle-ci était en débardeur, occupée à essuyer les taches de sang qui constellaient sa peau.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous êtes blessée ?  
- J'étais blessée. J'ai cicatrisé en quelques minutes.  
- Vous avez vu tout le sang qui reste ?  
- Ce n'est rien Daniel, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant que Kâli a la boîte de Pandore ?  
- Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a exactement dans cette boîte. Mais j'imagine que lorsqu'elle l'utilisera, nous le saurons très vite.  
- Et ce qui est arrivé à Sam. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait en parler avec les autres ?  
- Je crois surtout que Sam a besoin d'être un peu seule. De toute façon plus rien ne presse. Laissons du temps au temps. »

Quelques heures plus tard, un débriefing eut lieu avec SG1, Soraya et Jacob, mais sans Samantha. Jack, qui s'était renseigné, avait appris que la jeune femme avait quitté la base peu de temps auparavant. Quelque peu en colère, il avait voulu l'appeler, mais Jacob l'avait dissuadé de le faire.  
« Ce n'est pas orthodoxe de faire ça, avait dit O'Neill.  
- Je sais, mais ce cas n'est pas orthodoxe non plus. Il faut la laisser un peu tranquille. Après son geste, Sam se pose beaucoup de questions. Elle s'en veut, et il faut d'abord qu'elle se pardonne elle-même.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Jack ! En donnant la boîte à Kâli, elle ne voulait que vous sauver. Mais malgré tout, elle vous a abattu. Alors Sam se sent meurtrie, coupable à la fois d'avoir abandonné une arme à son ennemie, mais aussi de ne pas avoir pu par ce geste, vous protéger.  
- Mais même si son geste était idiot, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. C'est mon amie ! C'est.  
Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.  
- C'est la femme que vous aimez. C'est normal d'avoir cette réaction. Mais il est des situations qui échappent parfois aux règles du raisonnable. Oubliez l'absence du militaire et laissez la femme réfléchir seule.  
- Soit. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

La nuit était tombée. Même s'il ne neigeait plus, le temps était encore froid. Aussi Samantha se dépêcha-t-elle de fermer ses volets, pour ensuite réchauffer ses mains glacées près du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée du grand salon.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna chez elle. Sam n'avait pas envie de répondre. Mais, curieuse, elle regarda qui venait la voir, avant d'ouvrir finalement sa porte.  
« Bonsoir Sam.  
- Soraya.  
Elles se regardèrent un instant. Soraya esquissa un sourire à la fois contrit et compréhensif.  
- Je peux entrer ? »  
Elle s'effaça pour la laisser passer.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient installées dans un canapé moelleux. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à la jeune femme qui, silencieuse, observait les flammes en buvant le verre offert par son hôtesse.  
Laquelle d'entre elles allait parler la première ? Le silence semblait s'éterniser. Enfin, Samantha n'y tint plus.  
« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?  
Son amie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se redressa et se cala dans les coussins, le regard toujours fixé sur le feu.  
- Non, moi je le sais déjà.  
- Vous savez déjà ?  
- Oui. C'est VOUS qui voulez savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ce geste.  
Sam eut un geste de lassitude.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Si. Vous vous demandez ce qui, en vous, une femme rationnelle, posée, réfléchie, a bien pu vous pousser à une telle extrémité.  
- Oui.  
- Mais ai-je vraiment besoin de vous dire ce qui vous a fait faire ça ?  
- Non.  
Elle se turent à nouveau. Soraya reposa son verre et regarda Carter. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, ses yeux bleus portaient les traces de ses larmes. Il devait s'être déroulé en elle une terrible lutte intérieure.  
- Ça ne sert à rien de vous en vouloir.  
- Comment puis-je faire autrement ?  
- Vous avez donné la boîte à Kâli ? Soit. Vous vouliez, par ce geste, l'empêcher de tuer Jack; sentiment louable.  
- Mais ça n'a servi à rien. Elle a tiré malgré tout et, sans votre intervention, le général serait mort.  
- Vous l'ignoriez. Comment auriez-vous pu le savoir ?  
- Mais vous, vous le saviez.  
- Disons que je m'en doutais.  
- Voilà ! Donc je me suis trompée comme une débutante.  
- Sam, vous ne pouvez pas comparer ! J'ai cent siècles de plus que vous ! J'ai déjà vécu cette situation des dizaines de fois. Croyez-moi, on ne peut pas toujours sauver tout le monde.  
- Mais maintenant, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de cette boîte, ce sera de ma faute !  
- Non ! Ne vous accusez jamais de trop aimer quelqu'un.  
Sam la regarda. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre sur laquelle tapaient les gouttes de pluie.  
- Mettons les points sur les i. Je ne suis pas de votre monde, je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger. Mais laissez-moi vous dire qu'il ne faut pas s'en vouloir de se tromper par amour.  
Carter était interloquée.  
- Sam, ne dites pas « si je... si je... ». La vie n'est pas faite de « si ». Aujourd'hui, Jack est vivant, voilà les faits.  
- Mais j'ai cédé à ma peur ! J'ai fourni une arme à Kâli sur un plateau d'argent.  
- Allez-vous vous condamner à cause de cela ? Allez-vous rester enfermée seule de peur que l'on vous juge ? Vos amis ne sont pas stupides, Sam. Ils savent très bien pourquoi vous avez fait cela; ils ne vous en tiennent pas rigueur.  
- Mais eux n'ont pas cédé.  
- Ce n'est pas le même sentiment qui siège en leurs cœurs. Ce que vous avez fait, vous l'avez fait par amour.  
- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?  
La jeune femme sourit et devint nostalgique.  
- Je ne crois plus en beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Mais je crois en l'amour véritable. Il est une force plus unificatrice que n'importe quel discours ou alliance. J'ai appris à le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil, au fil du temps.  
- C'est idiot. L'amour est un terrain miné chez moi. Au cause de cela il n'arrive que des catastrophes.  
- Allons donc ! En êtes-vous sûre ? Orlin m'a assuré du contraire.  
- Orlin ? Vous le?  
- C'est un ami fidèle, même si je déplore qu'il soit avec les Anciens.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?  
- Il a toujours veillé sur vous, Sam. Il me disait que vous trouvez dans vos émotions votre plus grande force.  
- C'est faux. Je ne fais que des bêtises.  
- Vous appelez bêtise ce que nous appelons parfois grandeur d'âme.  
- Mais regardez ! J'ai fait tuer Martouf en l'amenant face au président. J'ai mené Orlin à la mort en révélant l'usage de l'arme qu'il avait créé.  
- Vous avez accompagné Cassandra dans un bunker alors que vous étiez persuadée d'y mourir. Vous avez sauté à travers la porte faite par Orlin pour sauver SG11.  
- ...  
- Il n'y a rien de faible, de condamnable à agir avec son coeur. Ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre Sam, c'est que vous êtes humaine; l'amour est votre plus grande force.  
Samantha esquissa un sourire.  
- Vous êtes très douée.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous convaincriez un saint de se damner. Je n'ai qu'une question: c'est tout de même un peu idiot ce que j'ai fait, non ?  
Soraya s'apprêtait à nier; le regard qu'elle lui adressa l'en dissuada.  
- Bon, un peu, c'est vrai. Mais personne ne vous en voudra.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'ils vous aiment au moins autant que vous les aimez. »

Lorsque Samantha rentra à la base, sa première visite fut pour O'Neill, à qui elle se doutait devoir quelques explications.« Carter, abandonnez-moi cet air froid et sérieux, ça ne vous va pas du tout ! Tels furent ses premiers mots.  
La jeune femme se dérida.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de quitter la base sans prévenir personne ?  
- Je suis désolée, mon général.  
- En fait, je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes partie, mais j'aurais aimé l'entendre de votre bouche. Aucun de nous n'allait vous juger, Sam.  
- Non. Après tout je n'ai fait que donner une arme ultra puissante à Kâli et par-dessus le marché, j'ai presque réussi à vous faire tuer.  
- Bof, une fois de plus ou de moins ! J'en suis plus à une mort près.  
- Mais.  
- Sam, ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne vais pas vous accabler avec ça. Mais je veux être sûr de pouvoir compter sur vous à partir de maintenant. Que cela n'altère pas votre confiance en vous.  
- Rien n'est moins sûr.  
- Vous y arriverez.  
- Qu'est-ce que qui vous rend si affirmatif ?  
- Moi, j'ai confiance en vous. »  
De l'autre côté de la vitre, dans la salle de réunion, assis sur la table, Daniel et Soraya observaient les deux militaires.  
« Je me demande ce qui va arriver maintenant, fit l'archéologue.  
- Pour qui ?  
- La boîte de Pandore.  
- Bah, nous verrons bien.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous alarmer, le fait qu'elle soit entre les mains de l'ennemi.  
- Si, bien sûr. Mais pour le moment, j'essaye de faire que Sam ne se noie pas dans son sentiment de culpabilité. C'est plus important.  
- Ça a l'air de beaucoup vous préoccuper.  
- Oui. Lutter contre des armées, c'est facile. Aider et réconforter un être humain, c'est beaucoup plus dur, mais aussi nécessaire.  
Elle se tut, et le silence régna dans la pièce quelques instants.  
- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Demanda Daniel d'une voix douce.  
- Je regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû vous engager là-dedans. Quelque part, c'est de ma faute ce qui se passe.  
- Non.  
Elle le regarda.  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous nous avez dit, chez vous ? Qu'avoir connaissance des secrets du monde était un lourd fardeau. C'est vrai. Mais ne pas les connaître, c'est pire parfois.  
- Ne dites pas ça. Vous ne savez pas.  
- Soraya, je ne crois pas au destin. Mais le fait est que nous nous sommes rencontrés, par hasard, à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Même si je n'y vois aucun signe, votre présence ici me paraît, comment dire, providentielle.  
La jeune femme se leva et marcha vers la baie vitrée. Elle se retourna et regarda Daniel.  
- Vous n'y allez pas un peu fort ?  
- Non. C'est idiot, mais j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, de rare chez vous, à l'instant où j'ai croisé votre regard. Vous avoir rencontré ne peut nous mener à notre perte, c'est impossible.  
- Si vous saviez le nombre de peuples qui m'ont déjà dit ça. Tous n'ont pas vu la victoire se dessiner. C'est un étrange paradoxe. J'œuvre pour la liberté, la vie, mais mon arrivée n'annonce que malheur et mort.  
Daniel se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle.  
- Je ne peux pas croire ça.  
- Parfois on ne peut pas lutter contre ce que l'on est.  
Il la regarda avec douceur et passa sa main sur sa peau.  
- Je refuse de croire que vous puissiez apporter cela. C'est vous qui traquez les méchants, non les méchants qui vous traquent. »  
Pendant un instant, elle le crut. Mais bientôt son sourire s'éteignit, et son regard se perdit de nouveau dans le lointain. Daniel posa sa main sur son épaule.  
« Soraya ?  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Non, je ne peux pas vous faire prendre ce risque. Je continuerai seule.  
Et sans plus de cérémonies, elle sortit vivement de la salle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Daniel frappait à la porte de Soraya. Il avait pris ses paroles au sérieux, et craignait qu'elle ne s'en aille vraiment. Or, après tout ce qu'elle leur avait appris, tout ce qu'elle leur avait dit, il ne voulait pas la voir disparaître comme ça, soudainement, sans lui parler avant.  
Comme personne ne répondait, il entra et vit Soraya allongée. Elle s'était endormie, telle une petit fille. Il la contempla sans rien dire, attendri par le tableau qu'elle offrait. Puis il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.  
Les yeux rougis de la jeune femme montraient qu'elle avait pleuré, sans doute à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il comprenait. Lui-même avait souvent craqué. Il caressa ses cheveux tout en regardant sa poitrine se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle paraissait si frêle, si évanescente ! Telle une feuille ou un brin d'herbe, elle semblait prête à être balayée par le premier courant d'air qui serait passé.  
C'était vrai, ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Sa place était la même qu'auparavant, mais cette fois c'est lui qui l'avait choisi. Daniel prenait conscience que dans la vie, tout était souvent une question de choix à assumer, comme pour cette jeune fille qu'il veillait. C'était ce qui faisait la qualité des gens d'honneur, des gens comme eux. Et c'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait l'abandonner maintenant.  
Tout d'un coup, il se posa la question. Pourquoi était-il là, pourquoi ? Pourquoi veillait-il sur une presque inconnue plutôt que d'aider, que de travailler ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son bureau, à faire ce qu'il avait toujours aimé ? Et pourquoi, bon sang de bonsoir, ne savait-il pas quoi répondre à ça ?  
Doucement, il se releva sans réveiller la jeune femme. Comme elle frissonnait, il rabattit un pan de couverture sur sa peau puis sortit de la pièce. Mais il ne put s'empêcher, avant de partir, de déposer un léger baiser sur son front glacé.

« Vous en faites une tête Daniel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
L'archéologue avait rejoins O'Neill dans son bureau et fermé la porte.  
- Soraya veut partir.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Selon ses dires, la situation pourrait devenir trop dangereuse pour nous.  
Le général haussa les épaules.  
- Elle l'est déjà de toute façon. Ce n'est pas son départ qui nous mettra hors-course.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?  
- Nous avons accepté de la suivre, et maintenant nous sommes au courant d'une situation qui peut dégénérer à tout moment pour nous. Kâli ne nous épargnera sûrement pas.  
Il fit tournoyer son fauteuil en cuir.  
- Jack, vous pouvez être sérieux une minute ?  
- Je ne fais que ça.  
- Mon œil.  
Son ami n'entendit pas cette dernière réplique. Il était soudain plongé dans ses pensées.  
- Je me demande ce qui est pire.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je me demande ce qui est pire: d'ignorer l'existence d'un conflit galactique majeur qui ne nous touche pas, ou de le connaître et d'être hors-jeu.  
- Je vote pour la deuxième proposition.  
- C'est vrai qu'on a l'air un peu bête maintenant. Remarquez, on aurait pu être au courant seulement lorsque Kâli se serait servie de son arme.  
- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et cette jeune femme se sent coupable de ce qui va arriver.  
- De toute façon, nous sommes dedans jusqu'au cou. Alors si elle possède un tantinet de dignité, elle ne nous laissera pas dans un tel embarras. Et puis je dois admettre que je lui en veux un peu de ne pas nous avoir averti avant.  
- Je crois comprendre pourquoi elle et Jacob ne l'ont pas fait.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que nous sommes trop impulsifs. La tâche qu'ils ont accompli ces dernières années nécessitait la discrétion et la patience la plus absolue. Ils ont travaillé dans le feutré, alors que nous, nous aurions foncé dans le tas. Nous sommes d'une nature primesautière.  
- En attendant, nous nous sommes tapé le plus gros du travail. Combien de Goa'ulds avons-nous mis hors-circuit en huit ans ?  
Il compta sur ses doigts.  
- Alors, attendez... Râ, Hathor, Anubis, Cronos, Apophis, Seth, Sokar, Nirrti.  
- Je connais la liste.  
- Et encore, j'en oublie.  
- Jack, vous êtes un peu présomptueux. Après tout, on ignore si Soraya n'est pas déjà intervenue en notre faveur, où si elle n'a pas retiré de la course d'autres Goa'ulds. Souvenez-vous de ce que nous a dit Jacob il y a trois ans. Nous avons fichu une sacrée pagaille dans la galaxie.  
- Au moins les choses bougent.  
- Oui, mais les Tok'ra, les Asgards, et maintenant Soraya, nous prouvent que ce combat n'est pas l'affaire d'une poignée d'années, mais de plusieurs millénaires. Comme d'habitude, nous ramenons tout à notre échelle.  
- Ils sont gentils de se battre, mais depuis des milliers d'années, les choses n'ont pas énormément évolué. La mainmise des Goa'ulds sur la galaxie était plutôt avancée jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en mêle, et avec celle-ci tout un cortège de torture, esclavage, asservissement, guerre et meurtres.  
- Vous exagérez Jack. Nous ne sommes pas assez sages pour juger de leur travail.  
- De son travail, plutôt. Non ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Ce ne sont pas les Tok'ra et les Asgards que vous défendez. Vous ne l'avez jamais fait auparavant; il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. Non, vous défendez votre jeune amie.  
- Jack !  
- Dites-moi que c'est faux ! Vous voyez, vous ne savez pas mentir.  
- Jack ça suffit.  
- Moi, je ne fais pas confiance à miss Soraya. Je trouve cela trop insolite d'avoir des capacités comme les siennes et de ne pas s'en servir davantage.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut. Elle vous a quand même sauvé la vie.  
- C'est exact. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je continue à me méfier.  
- L'argument est vraiment spécieux ! » Remarqua Daniel avant de retourner travailler.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Une autre nuit, sur une autre planète. Le crépuscule disparaissait lentement du ciel, pour autant qu'il pouvait l'observer de là où il était. Caché dans l'obscurité, il attendait une aide qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. Il sentit son symbiote qui lui parlait. Il l'exhortait de se calmer. Mais la peur qui habitait son esprit paralysait toutes ses capacités. Pourtant, à force d'essayer, il parvint à s'apaiser un peu. Il ne fallait pas se faire prendre, ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait rester en vie, à tout prix.  
Arriveraient-ils à se sortir de ce guêpier ? Tous deux l'ignoraient. Garder espoir ? Difficile lorsque même son frère de corps sent l'angoisse s'installer en lui. Qu'est-ce qui allait leur arriver ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui étaient en danger.  
Ils avaient fait ce que l'on leur avait dit. Ils avaient découvert ce que l'on leur avait demandé. Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus que sur eux-même qu'ils pouvaient compter. Il marchait, perdu, ses yeux cherchant une forme amie parmi les ombres de la forêt. Y aurait-il quelqu'un au rendez-vous ? Allaient-ils venir le chercher ? S'ils ne le faisaient pas, tout serait fini.  
Au moment précis où il avait ces pensées, un rayon mordoré l'entoura. Dieu merci, ils étaient arrivés ! Il était convaincu que son calvaire était fini.  
Mais il se trompait.

* * *

REVIEEEEEEWS !! Ca fait toujours plaisir... :)

A bientôt !


	3. Difficile de gérer devoirs et sentiments

_Après avoir découvert où se trouvait la boîte de Pandore, SG1 a été contraint de la laisser à Kâli lors de leur affrontement à la sortie du temple d'Epiméthée. Samantha se sent responsable de cet échec car c'est elle qui a abandonné l'arme pour tenter de faire épargner le général O'Neill. Néanmoins, elle réussit à oublier sa culpabilité, tandis que leur jeune amie, Soraya, sent la sienne grandir face à cette dangereuse situation dans laquelle elle a entraîné le SGC..._

o0o0o0o0o

Teal'c était en train d'allumer les nombreuses bougies dont il s'entourait pour ses méditations, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. S'attendant à découvrir Daniel ou Jack, il marqua un étonnement poli en voyant Soraya devant lui.  
« Bonjour Teal'c. Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une vois presque timide.  
Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer.  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de demander.  
- Vous pouvez me parler du garde Noir d'Erebus ?  
Il acquiesça et s'assit. La jeune femme en fit de même.  
- Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose. Lorsqu'il a entendu que je parlais des soldats de Kâli, il s'est présenté de lui-même, disant qu'il en avait été un.  
- Il ne vous a pas parlé de son ancienne maîtresse ?  
- Il s'est dit prêt à nous aider, mais comme O'Neill m'avait précisé de rentrer dans un délai précis, j'ai dû m'en aller avant de pouvoir vraiment lui parler.  
Le jaffa se tut. Il observa la jeune femme, silencieusement, durant quelques instants.  
- Est-il vrai que vous désirez vous en aller ?  
Elle le regarda d'un air surpris.  
- Les nouvelles vont vite.  
Puis elle se mordit les lèvres avant de rajouter.  
- C'est ce que je croyais il y a encore quelques jours. Mais je n'en suis plus sûre. C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de mal à prendre une décision.  
- Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose.  
- Vous croyez ? Oh, je n'aurais jamais dû parler de ça. Maintenant je vais passer pour une lâcheuse. Maudit soit ce moment de doute.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal à douter. Mais de toute façon, maintenant nous sommes engagés à vos côtés.  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous mêler à tout ça. Je vous aime trop pour vous faire souffrir.  
Une surprise extrême se lut sur le visage du jaffa. Elle répondit à sa question muette.  
- Je suis vos parcours depuis des années, depuis la création du SGC. Au fil du temps, je vous ai découvert et apprécié. Et aujourd'hui je me retrouve prise entre deux feux. Je n'arrive plus à décider.  
Là-dessus, elle se tut. Sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, puis se leva.  
- Il faut que je voie ce garde Noir. »

Le lendemain, ils partaient. Juste eux deux: Teal'c et Soraya, avec la bénédiction de O'Neill. En arrivant sur la planète, Teal'c eut un pincement au coeur. Cette terre inhospitalière était un désert sans frontières. Jamais auparavant, ses frères d'armes n'en avaient été réduits à se cacher dans un tel lieu. Tout ici n'était que chaleur et poussière.Ils parcoururent quelques kilomètres pour rejoindre le camp des rebelles, installé derrière une série de hautes dunes. Leur marche fut lente; leurs bottes s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sable, ralentissant leurs pas. A un moment, Teal'c jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Malgré ses vêtements noirs, elle ne semblait pas souffrir de l'écrasante chaleur. Ses yeux, dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil argentées, scrutaient sans relâche l'horizon, trahissant sa concentration. Il sentait que son air détendu n'était qu'une surface. Enfin, au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils parvinrent à destination. Si Bratac était absent, parti en mission, Teal'c eut la satisfaction de revoir son ami Rak'nor. Après une brève accolade, il lui demanda où se trouvait le garde Noir à qui ils avaient parlé une semaine auparavant.  
« Il n'a pas quitté le camp. Il est resté de son plein gré. Pourquoi veux-tu le revoir ?  
Teal'c se retourna vers Soraya, qui attendait un peu plus loin, les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
- Tu vois cette jeune femme ? C'est elle qui veut lui parler. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses nouvelles en quelques jours, et ce garde peut peut-être nous aider.  
- A ce point ?  
- Kâli, le nouveau Goa'uld en lice, s'est emparé de l'arme dont je t'ai parlé. Elle va nous acculer si nous ne faisons rien. Ce soldat peut nous apprendre des choses intéressantes.  
- Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-dedans ?  
- C'est elle qui nous a révélé l'existence de Kâli. Elle lutte contre elle depuis longtemps.  
- D'accord, je vais le prévenir. »  
Teal'c le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis revint vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci quitta son rêve, et reposa ses yeux sur le jaffa.  
« Il va venir.  
- Bien, fit-elle. Et elle reporta son regard sur l'horizon.  
Teal'c resta silencieux un instant. Puis.  
- Qu'espérez-vous apprendre de lui, Soraya Ambrosia ?  
- Tout ce qu'il sait et que nous ignorons. Vous l'avez remarqué, Kâli est extrêmement discrète. En sept ans de surveillance, les Tok'ra et moi n'avons jamais réussi à connaître par exemple l'emplacement de sa base planétaire. Nous n'avons toujours fait que la suivre selon ses déplacements intempestifs. C'est un moyen de localisation extrêmement aléatoire.  
- Vous croyez que lui le sait ?  
- Peut-être. »  
Elle se tut à nouveau, mais ne resta pas silencieuse très longtemps.  
« Je peux vous poser une question ?  
- Oui.  
- Soyez sincère Teal'c. Est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai une place dans votre monde ? Une place sur Terre, avec vous ?  
- C'est plutôt à nous de vous demander si nous avons une place dans le vôtre.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que vous pouvez dominer l'univers, alors que nous nous débattons dans des guerres abhorrées et insolubles. Parce que vous avez une âme de chef. Parce que vous êtes plus forte.  
- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de force. C'est aussi une question de sentiments. On peut dominer quelqu'un par la puissance, mais s'attirer son amour ou son amitié est une chose bien plus difficile. Pour moi, le respect et l'affection d'une personne a bien plus de valeur que son obéissance. Ce n'est pas comparable.  
- Vous voulez que les gens vous aime ?  
- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, je crois. Mais j'ignore si j'ai encore le pouvoir le plus précieux; le pouvoir de me faire aimer. »  
A cet instant, Rak'nor fit signe à Teal'c de venir avec sa compagne et d'entrer dans une des tentes.  
A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un seul homme. Debout, les mains croisées dans le dos, il dévisagea Teal'c sans hostilité aucune, puis se tourna vers Soraya.  
Sa réaction fut saisissante. De l'étonnement, il passa en quelques seconde à une réaction de peur, et regarda Rak'nor comme si celui-ci lui avait tendu le pire des pièges imaginables.  
« Je croyais que vous vouliez m'épargner ?  
Rak'nor eut une profonde expression de surprise.  
- C'est le cas. Nous ne t'avons jamais menacé.  
- Alors pourquoi la menez-vous à moi ?  
Teal'c regarda Soraya, qui eut un signe d'incompréhension.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Elle ! Fit-il en désignant la jeune femme. Ash'rak ! Ajouta-t-il brutalement, le regard dur.  
Soraya s'avança vers lui.  
- Pourquoi me traites-tu d'assassin ?  
- Parce que c'est ainsi que l'on vous décrit. Soraya ash'rak.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai quasiment jamais combattu les armées de Kâli en face à face, fit-elle aux deux hommes.  
- Peut-être Kâli a-t-elle réussi à vous rendre impopulaire ? Suggéra Teal'c.  
- A ce point-là, c'est plus de l'impopularité, c'est carrément de la terreur qu'elle a inspiré à ses hommes.  
Mais l'homme en face d'eux n'avait rien d'un simple humain effrayé. Il était beaucoup plus sûr de lui et posé. Il fit quelques pas vers la jeune femme.  
- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez fait, juste avant que Kâli ne vous torture ?  
- Sincèrement ? Non. J'ai toujours des blancs sur ce moment-là.  
- Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Comment avez-vous pu oublier ?  
Il prit son inspiration.  
- Les troupes de Kâli faisaient un déplacement massif vers une des planètes nouvellement annexées par elles. Il y avait beaucoup de vaisseaux de sa flotte, une quantité inimaginable d'armes et de matériel, des bataillons d'hommes, des vivres... Au moment d'arriver sur la planète, plusieurs vaisseaux-mères ont explosé, après que vous les ayez piégé.  
- Cela s'appelle une guerre, fit Teal'c, même si c'est regrettable.  
- Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que des soldats dans ces vaisseaux. Nous faisions un transfert massif de populations depuis une des planètes mères du territoire de Kâli. Dans ces vaisseaux, il y avait des milliers de familles, de femmes et d'enfants.  
Il regarda Soraya avec une extrême dureté.  
- Et vous les avez tous détruit. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, mais Teal'c et Rak'nor regardaient la jeune femme, attendant sa réaction.  
« C'est exact. Mais je ne mens pas en disant que je ne me souviens pas de ce désastre.  
- Alors comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?  
- Parce que cet homme ne ment pas non plus. Je le lis en lui. J'ai fait ce qu'il dit.  
Elle le contempla.  
- Comment pouvez-vous vous retenir de me sauter à la gorge ?  
- Je n'ignore pas ce que Kâli vous a fait, même si vous semblez ne plus vous en rappeler. Je crois que vous avez suffisamment payé pour ce que vous avez fait.  
- Votre haine s'en trouve soulagée ?  
- En quelques sortes. Vous êtes un assassin pour moi, mais un assassin en temps de guerre. Je ne peux le comprendre que depuis peu. Et c'est pour ça que je vous aiderai, malgré tout. »  
Il s'assit sur le sol, les jambes croisés. Son regard les invita à faire de même.

A la question principale de Soraya et Teal'c, sur l'emplacement des bases principales de Kâli, l'ancien garde, nommé Açoka, ne put apporter de réponse.  
« Lorsque j'ai été capturé, Kâli cherchait encore de nouvelles planètes sur lesquelles s'installer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a envoyé sur Erebus. Nous ignorions que l'endroit que nous devions repérer appartenait déjà à Baal. Cela fait presque un an: elle peut s'être installée sur n'importe quelle terre ou avoir gardé ses bases d'origine.  
- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune information ?  
- Je sais qu'elle voulait se rapprocher le plus possible des territoires des grands maîtres, et aussi de ce qu'elle pensait être les emplacements possibles de l'arme qu'elle cherchait. Mais rien de plus.  
- Vous savez quelle est cette arme ?  
- Non. Je n'étais pas son prima, comprenez-moi. Même faisait partie de sa garde personnelle, nous savions peu de choses. Mais toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle parlait de cette chose, elle ne semblait plus craindre personne, pas même les grands maîtres.  
- Se préoccupait-elle de la situation dans la galaxie ?  
- Oui et non. Pendant des années, le temps de recréer ses forces, elle a craint les autres dieux. Mais depuis deux ans, elle s'affichait presque à visage découvert.  
- C'est étrange qu'elle ne se soit pas inquiétée de la menace d'Anubis, remarqua Teal'c.  
- J'allais justement le dire, fit sa compagne.  
- Anubis ? Elle le prenait très au sérieux, mais ne se mêlait de ça. Elle disait que de toute façon, une fois l'arme en sa possession, il se coucherait comme les autres.  
Teal'c et Soraya se regardèrent.  
- Kâli est certes folle, comme tous ses semblables, mais elle n'est pas stupide. Je n'ose imaginer quels sont les pouvoirs de cette chose, dit la jeune femme.  
- Pour cela, je ne peux vous apporter de réponse. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Durant tout ce temps, au SGC, O'Neill regardait distraitement Daniel, qui bricolait une traduction de texte ancien.  
« Jack, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de m'examiner ?  
- Ça m'occupe.  
- Vous avez une base à faire tourner, je vous rappelle.  
- Elle tourne très bien sans moi, au moins durant une heure ou deux.  
Il regarda les transcriptions incompréhensibles de son ami.  
- Ça raconte quoi, votre truc ?  
- C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir. C'est du grec ancien. Un vrai bonheur à traduire.  
- Je vous sens ironique.  
- Il y a de quoi.  
Il recula pour examiner le tableau noir.  
- Je n'y comprends rien.  
- C'est quoi ce texte ?  
- Un ancien manuscrit grec sur la légende de Pandore. Il y a une phrase que je ne comprend pas, et ça m'agace.  
- Faites une pause. Ça vous reviendra.  
- Je voudrais éviter de perdre du temps.  
- Pourtant c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Bon, je file. Je vais faire semblant de travailler ». Ajouta-t-il en sortant.  
« _Remarque pleine de réalisme_ » pensa le jeune homme en posant sa craie. Il ferma un instant les paupières, dans l'espoir que ses yeux fatigués cesseraient de le piquer. « _Oh, mon royaume pour un peu de calme_ », se dit-il en s'étirant.  
Au moment même où Daniel avait ces pensées, le téléphone sonna. Pas celui de la base, non ! Un autre téléphone.  
Ça arrivait parfois. Lorsqu'il s'absentait de chez lui pour plusieurs jours, il faisait transférer ses appels personnels sur ce poste, au cas où. Au cas où quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Mais la preuve était faite que parfois cette précaution était utile.  
Il tendit le bras et décrocha le combiné, peu impatient de savoir qui l'appelait. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant la petite voix de son ancienne compagne.  
« _Bonjour Daniel, c'est Sarah_. »  
Il en resta sans voix.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se rendit au musée. Sarah avait insisté: elle voulait le voir. Aussi, poussé par la curiosité et le désir de revoir son amie, il avait accepté son rendez-vous, et était allé demander deux jours de congé à Jack pour se rendre à Boston.  
Il parcourut les couloirs où il avait passé tant de temps. Le bureau de Sarah, avec le retour de sa propriétaire, avait retrouvé son aspect rangé et sérieux. La jeune femme se trouvait là, sirotant un café.  
Au bruit que fit Daniel, elle se retourna. Elle sourit et se leva.  
« Bonjour Daniel.  
- Bonjour Sarah.  
- C'est gentil d'être venu.  
- Je crois que tu peux comprendre ma curiosité.  
- Je sais. Allons faire un tour. »  
Ils sortirent et marchèrent dans le parc de l'université. Malgré le soleil, il n'y avait que peu d'étudiants qui flânaient parmi les arbres. Daniel était perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Sarah lui propose de s'asseoir. Il accepta mais fronça vite les sourcils.  
« Écoute Sarah, je... Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.  
- J'avais tort. J'ai réfléchi ces derniers temps, et je me suis aperçue que j'avais tort de t'en vouloir.  
- Je dois en conclure quoi ?  
- J'ai bien vu tout ce que tu as fait pour essayer de m'arracher des griffes d'Osiris. Tu n'as pas abandonné, à aucun moment. Tu tiens donc tant que ça à moi ?  
- Tu es mon amie, Sarah.  
- Je ne suis rien de plus que ça ?  
Daniel trouva que la conversation prenait une direction dangereuse.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Je me rends compte combien j'ai pu être injuste avec toi, bien avant qu'il ne m'arrive cette... Mésaventure. Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. Donne-moi une chance de réparer mes erreurs, de te montrer combien j'ai changé.  
- Tu veux que... ?  
- Oui. Remettons-nous ensemble. Je suis persuadée que ça peut marcher.  
Daniel prit quelques secondes pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis il répondit.  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas.  
- Pourquoi ? Pour ton travail ? Je le connais maintenant. Ce n'est plus un problème.  
- Mais justement. C'est bien trop dangereux pour que j'accepte de t'y mêler.  
- Mais si je te le demande ?  
- Non.  
C'était la première fois de sa vie que Daniel était aussi ferme.  
- C'est moi qui refuse. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, une sœur. Mais il faut être réaliste. Entre nous, ça n'a pas marché à cause d'autres problèmes que ceux du travail.  
Durant quelques secondes, le visage de Sarah refléta surtout de la tristesse. Mais son esprit de femme blessée reprit le dessus. Elle regarda Daniel un instant.  
- Il y a une autre femme, hein !  
- Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?  
- C'est ça ! Il y a une autre femme dans ta vie, c'est pour ça que tu me sors ces idioties comme quoi tu veux me protéger.  
La capacité des femmes à interpréter les phrases à tort et à travers avait toujours étonné l'archéologue. Mais aujourd'hui elle l'agaçait.  
- Sarah, c'est idiot. Il n'y a personne. Ça n'a rien à voir.  
- Menteur. Si elle avait cessé de se comporter comme une femme jalouse, peut-être Daniel aurait-il arrêté de nier. Mais lui-même était trop préoccupé par la situation pour se rendre exactement compte de ce qui se passait dans son coeur.  
- Sarah, arrête.  
- Tu n'es qu'un menteur. Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me dire la vérité, mais tu te dérobe, comme toujours. »  
« _Vive la mauvaise foi !_ » Pensa le jeune homme tout en fermant les yeux un instant.  
Quand il les rouvrit, Sarah était partie.

Puisqu'il était en ville, Daniel décida de s'arrêter au cimetière où était enterré son ancien mentor. Il ne faisait pratiquement jamais de telles démarches, mais bon, une fois n'était pas coutume, il en avait envie.  
L'endroit était désert. Après quelques tâtonnements, l'archéologue retrouva la sépulture du professeur sur laquelle il déposa une fleur avant de se reculer de quelques pas.  
Le silence des lieux était propice à la réflexion. Debout, les yeux fixés sur le marbre, Daniel repensa à son amie, à Sarah. Pourquoi avait-il dit non ? La réponse était facile. Il ne ressentait plus d'amour envers elle, seulement une forte amitié fraternelle. Et puis, depuis la mort de Sha'ree, Daniel ne voulait plus demander à une femme de partager son existence. Huit ans avaient passé depuis ce jour funeste où Sha'ree avait été enlevée, mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais cessé de se sentir coupable.  
Daniel avait eu de l'amitié envers bien des femmes. Mais depuis la mort de son épouse, il n'avait jamais ressenti à nouveau cette petite flamme, ce petit quelque chose qu'il appelait de l'amour. Jamais, jusqu'à croiser ces deux yeux gris qui avaient tout remis en question.  
Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qui arrivait à le faire douter de tout comme ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait la défense d'une étrangère, mais cette fois, tout le monde semblait trouver ça différent. Pourtant, ce qu'il ressentait pour Soraya était très différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Sha'ree.  
Daniel en était à ces complexes réflexions lorsque sa solitude fut troublée par le passage d'une jeune femme en deuil à quelques mètres de lui. Sans un mot, sans un regard, elle continua son chemin et s'arrêta un peu plus loin, devant une stèle massive.  
L'archéologue s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il vit que l'inconnue avait perdu une lettre, sans doute tombée de sa poche. Il la ramassa et s'approcha de la personne, peu désireux de la déranger. Mais ce fut elle qui se retourna.  
« Oui ?  
- Désolé de vous importuner, mais je crois que vous avez perdu ce document, dit-il en lui tendant la lettre.  
- Oh, merci.  
Daniel la regarda. La silhouette, ainsi que la voix de la jeune femme ne lui étaient pas inconnues, mais le sentiment de déjà-vu était extrêmement vague. Aussi n'y prêta-t-il pas attention.  
Il l'observa un instant. Vêtue entièrement de noir, elle arborait ouvertement son deuil. Mais son visage n'était pas marqué par les larmes, il semblait paisible. Elle continua d'ailleurs la conversation.  
- Difficile de faire que les morts ne s'effacent pas de notre mémoire. Il y en a déjà tant eu, et il y en aura encore tant.  
« _Drôle de phrase_ » Pensa Daniel. Mais il mit cette étrangeté sur le compte du chagrin.  
- Je suis désolé, madame. Toutes mes condoléances.  
- Merci. C'était mon mari. Je ne peux me faire à l'idée qu'il est parti.  
« Le hasard en fait de bonnes » Se dit le jeune homme. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait, en plein milieu d'un cimetière, à parler ouvertement avec une totale inconnue d'un sujet aussi personnel que la mort d'un proche. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi étrange et déplacée, la situation en aurait été presque cocasse.  
- Avez-vous déjà aimé ? Demanda-t-elle tout à trac.  
- Oui, répondit-il tout en pensant que, décidément, quelqu'un là-haut devait avoir décidé de le harceler avec ce sujet aujourd'hui. Mais elle est morte.  
- Excusez-moi.  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- Mais croyez-vous que vous pouvez encore aimer quelqu'un malgré cette perte ?  
Il repensa à deux yeux gris pleins de douceur, et répondit:  
- Oui, je crois.  
- Alors peut-être y arriverais-je moi aussi.  
Il eut un demi-sourire en repensant à ses propres mots. Ce oui n'avait rien d'une promesse, il ne l'engageait pas, et pourtant il sentait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se dire à lui-même, il était peut-être parvenu à le dire à cette femme qui, soudainement, semblait être devenue le miroir de sa propre histoire.  
- Je suis désolée, je vais arrêter de vous ennuyer avec mes histoires.  
- Il n'y a aucun mal, madame.  
Elle se retourna.  
- Je vais vous laisser. Merci de m'avoir accordé quelques minutes de votre temps. C'était important pour moi.  
- De rien.  
- Adieu. »  
La jeune femme s'éloigna. Daniel la suivit du regard quelques instants. Il se dégageait quelque chose d'étrange d'elle, un sentiment sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom. Il regarda sa silhouette s'effacer au loin, avant de s'apercevoir soudain qu'il avait gardé l'enveloppe de l'inconnue dans sa main. La conversation l'ayant accaparé, il avait oublié de la lui rendre.  
Il voulut s'élancer, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Daniel se promit alors de la retrouver pour la lui rendre. Il se tourna vers la stèle de marbre devant lequel s'était tenue la jeune femme, pour relever son nom de famille.  
Il lut l'inscription, puis fit volte-face et retourna précipitamment à sa voiture.  
Ce n'était pas possible !  
Il y avait là un mystère à éclaircir !  
L'homme enterré là était mort depuis plus de quarante ans.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Daniel, vous ne connaissez pas la dernière ! »L'archéologue venait de réintégrer son bureau depuis quelques heures à peine, fatigué par quatre heures d'avion. Aussi porta-t-il sur O'Neill un regarda peu intéressé.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Kinsey est mort ?  
- Très drôle. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai. Non. Mais Teal'c vient de rentrer.  
- Et alors ?  
- Il m'a fait un rapport détaillé de ce qui s'était passé. Et il m'a appris que le garde Noir connaissait Soraya.  
- Comme les trois quarts des troupes de Kâli, sans doute.  
- Mais savez-vous comment ils surnomment miss Ambrosia ? Ash'rak.  
Pour le coup, Daniel se réveilla totalement.  
- Ash'rak ? Quel rapport ?  
- Il s'est avéré que la jeune femme, lors du sabotage d'une partie de la flotte de Kâli, a envoyé Ad Patres un grand nombre de civils qui étaient évacués vers les nouvelles bases du Goa'uld, sans même y prendre garde.  
Daniel se tut et réfléchit quelques minutes. Durant ce temps, Jack continuait sa diatribe.  
- Elle a le sang de milliers de civils sur les mains. Ça n'est pas fait pour me rassurer.  
- Nous avons parfois fait des choses pas très belles, nous aussi.  
Son ami leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Et voilà. J'étais sûr que vous allier trouver quelque chose pour la défendre.  
- Je ne la défends pas. Ce qu'elle a fait est terrible. Mais aucune guerre n'est propre, si on décide de la faire.  
- Bah voyons.  
Daniel se leva.  
- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous rappelle certaines conséquences de nos actes ? Tout d'abord, nous avons détruit le marteau de Thor, entraînant le retour des Goa'ulds et la mort de nombreux innocents. Ensuite, vous avez abandonné le réplicateur numéro 5 après lui avoir promis de l'aider. Résultat: il a voulu exterminer les Asgards, et a kidnappé Sam. Ou encore, nous avons malencontreusement transformé l'étoile de P4X-750 en géante rouge, menaçant toute la planète et ses habitants.  
- C'est vrai. Mais nous avons aussi fait de bonnes choses.  
- Mais peut-être qu'elle aussi ! Elle ne va pas nous raconter sa vie ! Laissez-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute.  
Jack réfléchit un instant.  
- Il y a trop de zones d'ombre à mon goût, dans cette histoire ».

Après avoir été voir Daniel, O'Neill se dirigea vers le laboratoire du colonel Carter. Il exécuta le traditionnel « toc-toc » d'entrée, mais ne reçu pas de réponse. Persuadé que la jeune femme travaillait sur un de ses chers projets qui la rendait sourde et aveugle, il entra sans prévenir. Samantha était en train de danser dans la pièce ! Jack dut se frotter les yeux pour croire à ce qu'il voyait. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, les mains plaquées sur les écouteurs, elle dansait, les yeux fermés, autour de son bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Le général l'observa quelques instants. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu se lâcher ainsi, mais le spectacle n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il sourit en voyant le déhanchement élégant de son corps, en regardant ses lèvres chanter silencieusement ce qu'elle écoutait. Elle ne s'apercevait pas de sa présence. Elle était dans un autre espace, seule, à bouger comme une folle, et dieu, que cela lui faisait du bien ! Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que cela continuait, Jack dû se résoudre à l'arrêter. Il s'approcha du lecteur de CD et en débrancha la fiche des écouteurs. Aussitôt, les notes de _Bad Reputation_ résonnèrent dans toute la pièce, volume maximum. Sam se retourna. A la vue de O'Neill, elle écarquilla les yeux, puis se ressaisit et stoppa la lecture du disque.  
« Désolée mon général ! Furent ses premiers mots.  
Celui-ci eut un grand sourire.  
- Pas de mal. J'ai trouvé le spectacle excellent, fit-il pour ajouter à sa confusion.  
Elle se mordit les lèvres, sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer si c'était pour dissimuler un sourire ou son embarras.  
- Vous vouliez me voir ?  
- Oui. Il revint à ses pensées. Je vais faire reprendre les missions à SG1.  
- Quand le prochain briefing a-t-il lieu ?  
- Demain. Et... Zut ! C'est ça que j'ai oublié de dire à Daniel.  
- Vous êtes allé voir Daniel et vous avez oublié de lui dire ça ?  
- Oui. J'avais deux trucs à lui dire, et j'en ai oublié un. Tant pis.  
A ce moment précis, Daniel fit irruption dans la pièce.  
- Jack ? Ça tombe bien, je vous cherchais.  
- Si ça c'est pas de la transmission de pensée !  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, laissez tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Il reprit son souffle.  
- Il y a que j'ai oublié de vous raconter quelque chose.  
Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Jack le regarda.  
- Et...  
- Quand j'étais à Boston, j'ai discuté avec une jeune femme, dans un cimetière.  
- Sympathique. Les cafés ça existe, Daniel.  
- Bon, bref. Elle avait laissé tomber une enveloppe. Mais elle est partie avant que je ne pense à lui rendre.  
- Passionnant !  
- Très drôle. Mais ce qui l'est, c'est que quand j'ai voulu regarder son nom sur la tombe qu'elle avait désigné comme celle de son mari, décédé il y avait peu, je me suis aperçu que l'homme en question était mort depuis plus de quarante ans.  
Samantha releva la tête de ses papiers.  
- Oh ?  
- Eh oui. Mais la femme, elle, n'avait pas plus d'une trentaine d'années.  
- Et alors ? Il y a sans doute des dizaines d'explications à cette histoire, fit Jack.  
- Et ça ? Fit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe qu'il avait conservé.  
Son ami la saisit. Elle ne portait aucun nom, aucune phrase. Il n'y avait que quelques gribouillis sur le papier. Des gribouillis plutôt bien structurés à vrai dire.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit Daniel. Mais je ne connais aucun alphabet qui soit comme celui-ci sur Terre.  
Jack releva la tête.  
- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que... ?  
- Je ne vois que ça.  
- C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui s'est amusé à écrire ainsi, fit Sam en prenant à son tour l'enveloppe.  
- C'est se donner beaucoup de mal pour pas grand-chose. Je doute qu'il y ait une seule personne dans la galaxie qui connaisse ce langage.  
Jack s'empara à nouveau du papier.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mon général ?  
Celui-ci était en train d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.  
- A ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'une personne qui a vécu assez longtemps pour savoir ce que c'est que cette écriture.  
- Soraya ?  
- Exactement. Vous ne trouver pas étrange, vous, que quelqu'un croise Daniel dans un cimetière, devant une tombe inconnue, et laisse tomber un papier dont l'écriture ne peut être déchiffrée que par sans doute une seule personne ? Et comme par hasard, cette personne a rencontré Daniel récemment.  
- Vous n'allez pas la lire quand même ? Demanda ce dernier.  
- De toute façon, si elle écrite de la même façon, ça sera vite réglé, répondit O'Neill. Mais dans le doute.  
- Jack !  
Ce dernier déplia les feuilles que contenait l'enveloppe. Il les observa un instant, puis les tendit à son ami.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, monsieur l'expert ?  
Daniel saisit les pages couvertes d'une écriture large. Il les regarda et écarquilla les yeux.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors je ne les traduirai pas. Si cela concerne Soraya, c'est à elle de le faire.  
- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Carter.  
Daniel lui donna les feuilles. Elles étaient couvertes d'une écriture en goa'uld.

o0o0o0o0o

« C'est pas possible ! Faisait Daniel. Comment est-ce qu'elle est arrivée à moi ?- Arrêtez de marcher comme ça ! Vous me donnez le tournis.  
L'archéologue s'arrêta et s'assit sur un des sièges de la salle de briefings.  
- Puisque vous ne voulez pas les traduire, vous devrez attendre que Soraya le fasse. Je l'ai appelé. Je veux connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Alors pitié, arrêtez de bouger pendant cinq minutes.  
Le jeune homme se tassa dans son fauteuil. Il observa ses trois amis en silence, attendant la jeune femme.  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis les marches de métal résonnèrent.  
- Désolée, je me suis encore perdue. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Jack prit l'enveloppe ouverte.  
- Bonjour Soraya. Est-ce que vous connaissez cette écriture ?  
Elle s'approcha. Lorsqu'elle put déchiffrer les symboles, la surprise se lut sur son visage.  
- Oui. C'est un très vieux langage, disparu depuis des années. Mais comment... ?  
- C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir, fit-il en lui tendant la lettre complète.  
Elle prit les feuilles. L'expression de son visage devint inquiète tandis qu'elle découvrait puis traduisait son contenu. Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête.  
- Mais comment est-ce que c'est arrivé jusqu'ici ?  
- C'est à moi de poser les questions, dit Jack. Quelqu'un a remis cette lettre à Daniel, à Boston, sur Terre. J'aimerai bien savoir si un Goa'uld a infiltré notre monde.  
- A Daniel ? Elle se tourna vers lui. Mais qui était-ce ?  
- Je l'ignore. Une jeune femme m'a croisé dans un cimetière. Elle a fait tomber ça. J'ai voulu lui rendre, et nous avons discuté, ce qui fait que j'ai oublié la lettre.  
- Comment était-elle ?  
- Jeune, en tenue de deuil, avec de longs cheveux noirs. J'avais le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.  
- Ça, c'est le cas.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Vous ne l'avez pas reconnue ? De longs cheveux, une robe entièrement noire... ? Car c'était bien une robe, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il y eu un instant de silence.  
- Kâli, fit enfin Teal'c.  
La jeune femme approuva de la tête.  
- Kâli. Le seul Goa'uld appréciant la discrétion et le secret. Le seul Goa'uld assez vicieux pour venir sur Terre, donner un message à la personne qu'elle sait faire partie de ses ennemis.  
Ils se turent sous l'effet de la nouvelle.  
- Comment a-t-elle pu trouver Daniel ? Pourquoi là-bas ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- Ça fait peur.  
- Mais comment a-t-elle fait ? Si un vaisseau s'était approché de la Terre, nous l'aurions su ! Fit remarquer Samantha.  
- Pas de vaisseau. Pas de porte des étoiles. Il n'y a quand même pas trente-six moyens de venir sur Terre ! S'exclama Daniel.  
- Un vaisseau de transport avec système d'invisibilité ? Suggéra Jack.  
- Non. Il aurait dû passer en mode visible avant de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère.  
- Peut-être un système comme celui qu'utilisait Osiris pour se rendre chez Daniel Jackson ? Fit Teal'c.  
- C'est le plus probable.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça raconte, ce message ? Demanda le général.  
- Intimidation, menaces... Le train-train habituel des Goa'ulds mégalomanes.  
- Daniel ?  
- Quoi ? Oh... Non Jack. Je ne ferai pas ça.  
La jeune femme les avait observé.  
- Ne vous tracassez pas, fit-elle en lui donnant les feuilles. Vous pouvez y aller. Pas la peine de faire de fausses traduction.  
Le regard qu'elle lança à Jack signifiait qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il pensait. Daniel prit quelques minutes pour lire le document en entier.  
- Effectivement... C'est on ne peut plus classique.  
- Eh bien allez-y, que je rigole une fois de plus en écoutant leurs bêtises.  
Daniel commença à lire le texte.  
« ... _Te retrouver a été d'une étonnante facilité. Je déplore d'avoir dû te quitter aussi rapidement, une adversaire comme toi est toujours une rencontre agréable.  
Maintenant, je possède l'arme. Les grands maîtres ou les Tok'ra ne peuvent plus rien contre moi. Et bientôt, il en sera de même pour toute la galaxie. Votre tour viendra, tu verras. Déjà la menace grandit dans les rangs de mes ennemis. Je suis silencieuse, je suis comme l'ombre qui se faufile partout pour mieux tuer. Bientôt vous verrez comme mon pouvoir est étendu.  
Ils m'ont tous oublié. Ils m'ont tous ignoré. Ils m'ont tous sous-estimé. Mais l'on échappe pas à La Noire. L'on échappe pas à la Mort._  
_Le nom de Kâli va réapparaître. Mes ennemis vont le connaître, le reconnaître, et ne l'oublieront plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent tous, emporté par mon arme. Je n'ai que faire des grands maîtres, de Baal et de ses soldats. Même eux ne pourront me résister. Ils sentiront ce qu'est la vengeance d'une déesse en colère que l'on a oublié durant cinq mille ans._  
Il se tut quelques instants.  
- Et il n'y a que ça durant plusieurs paragraphes. Rien qui indique ce qu'est l'arme de Prométhée, ni quelles sont ses cibles. En fait, elle ne révèle rien d'intéressant.  
- C'est étrange qu'elle ne mentionne que les grands maîtres et les Tok'ra comme cibles potentielles immédiates. Il y a des menaces plus importantes contre elle, remarqua Teal'c.  
- Oui, je trouve aussi, acquiesça Carter.  
- Eh bien, demandons-la aux principaux intéressés. Je pense qu'il serait temps de revoir Jacob et Selmak, fit O'Neill.  
- Maintenant ?  
Oui. Il se leva de son fauteuil. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas traîner.  
- Jack ? Je peux retourner à mon bureau ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Un mot qui me chiffonne. Ça peut peut-être nous apprendre quelque chose. »

Daniel se trouvait assis à son bureau lorsque Soraya débarqua, courant presque. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, essoufflée, et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.  
« Soraya ?  
Elle le regarda et entra.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?  
Il la regarda avec étonnement.  
- Vous avez lu la lettre en entier. Je l'ai vu. Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit ce qu'il y a avait après ?  
- Ah.  
Daniel ne répondit pas tout de suite. A vrai dire, il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ?  
- J'ai jugé que c'était une part du récit qui n'appartenait qu'à vous. Elle ne contenait rien qui concernât notre problème.  
Elle le regarda intensément. Les mots mirent quelques secondes à lui venir.  
- Merci.  
Sa voix exprimait une émotion que Daniel n'avait encore jamais entendu chez elle. C'était de la gratitude, une gratitude profonde, avec comme un soupçon de faiblesse. Il se tourna vers elle, mais elle était déjà partie.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Mon général, la porte ne s'ouvre pas.  
- Je vois bien, merci. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?  
- L'adresse n'a pas été entrée et validée. Ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose: la porte de destination a soit été détruite, soit été condamnée.  
Jack jeta un coup d'œil vers Carter et la vit pâlir.  
- Peut-être qu'il sont évacué leur planète sans nous prévenir ? Ça fait combien de temps que Jacob est parti ?  
- Presque trois semaines, mon général.  
- C'est pas impossible qu'ils aient choisi de déménager en urgence.  
- Mais en général, il nous prévient avant. C'est pas normal.  
- Allons, colonel. Si ça se trouve, ils ont une panne d'électricité.  
- Ça m'étonnerait. C'est impossible.  
- Je sais, mais j'essaye de vous détendre. Bon, réessayez plusieurs fois. On ne sait jamais. »  
Jack et la jeune femme montèrent.  
« Un problème O'Neill ?  
C'était Teal'c.  
- La porte des Tok'ra ne s'ouvre pas.  
- Alors dans ce cas, c'est qu'elle est détruite ou condamnée.  
Jack fit une grimace éloquente en direction de Sam.  
- Chut. Vous allez la démoraliser.  
Le jaffa se tut.  
- On va réessayer de les appeler plusieurs fois, fit le général à l'attention de Carter. Si vraiment ça ne marche pas, vous irez voir par vous-même.  
- Et comment ? On a aucun vaisseau, le Prométhée est en réparations et il n'y aura pas de porte.  
Jack la regarda.  
- Je crois qu'il est temps d'utiliser un peu les pouvoirs de cette chère demoiselle Ambrosia. »

« Vous dites ?  
Soraya parut incrédule quand elle apprit que la porte des Tok'ra ne répondait pas.  
- Nous avons essayé de les appeler une vingtaine de fois. Rien, même en espaçant les ouvertures.  
- Il ne peut y avoir que deux raisons... Commença Daniel.  
- Je les connais ! Termina précipitamment Jack. Il faut savoir ce qui se passe là-bas.  
- Et s'ils ont été capturés par des Goa'ulds ?  
- Alors ils se seront détruits, répondit Teal'c. Ils ne seront pas restés vivants aux mains de leurs ennemis.  
Ces considérations n'avaient rien de réjouissant. O'Neill se tourna vers leur invitée.  
- Nous n'avons ni porte ni vaisseau. Pouvez-vous... ?  
- Vous emmener là-bas ? Oui. Mais êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir y aller. Dieu seul sait ce que nous pourrions y trouver.  
Jack l'aurait étranglé pour avoir dit ça devant Carter; laquelle intervint, d'ailleurs.  
- Il faut y aller, mon général.  
- Je sais. Mais faites attention tout de même. »  
Soraya ne pouvait téléporter beaucoup de monde. Aussi, seul SG1 partit. Cela pouvait paraître peu, mais Jack comptait sur les capacités d'Ambrosia pour protéger ses hommes au cas où. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait en regardant ses amis partir. « On dirait une forme post-ascension, mais en bleu » pensa-t-il, un instant impressionné par la forme d'énergie s'élevant vers l'espace et qui disparut en un clin d'œil. « _Soraya, vous avez intérêt à me les ramener en vie_ ».

o0o0o0o0o0o

Jacob regarda avec appréhension les chevrons de la porte qui s'étaient allumés une nouvelle fois.  
« Quand vont-ils comprendre ? Demanda un Tok'ra.  
- On ne peut pas leur reprocher d'insister. De toute façon, elle ne s'ouvrira pas.  
- Mais il peuvent venir par un autre moyen, fit remarquer le père de Sam. Même si ça leur prendra plus de temps.  
Il réfléchit un instant.  
- Soraya peut aussi les transporter jusqu'ici.  
Son coeur s'accéléra à cette pensée.  
- Pourvu qu'elle n'en fasse rien. Sinon tout sera fini. »

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire ! 


	4. L'horreur de Pandore

Lorsque Samantha retrouva le contact du sol, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander:  
« Comment faites-vous ça ?  
- Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un transport d'énergie à la vitesse de la lumière.  
- Avec un vaisseau je comprends. Mais vous n'avez aucun moyen de propulsion.  
- Bah, et E mc2 alors ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Matière et énergie. La matière EST l'énergie.  
- A certaines conditions.  
- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?  
Elles se tournèrent vers Daniel.  
- Déformation professionnelle, s'excusa Carter.  
- Vous avez remarqué qu'il n'y a personne ?  
Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent autour d'elles.  
- Il s'est écoulé presque un jour depuis notre départ, révéla Soraya. Peut-être ont-il dû bouger ?  
- Comment ça un jour ?  
- Je n 'ai pas eu le choix, se défendit-elle. Normalement, je peux aller à environ vingt ou trente fois la vitesse de la lumière, mais comme nous étions quatre, ça a ralenti notre vitesse. Et cette planète est très loin de la Terre.  
- Je croyais que E mc2 ? Ironisa Sam.  
- Oui, mais mon corps est le seul constitué d'énergie pure.  
- D'accord. Notre matière était inerte, et donc notre vitesse propre était nulle.  
- Oui. Désolée mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. »  
Ils commencèrent à avancer. L'endroit où ils étaient arrivés se trouvait devant la porte, presque comme s'ils venaient de la traverser.  
Plusieurs siècles auparavant, ces lieux avaient dû être habités. Ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une immense bâtisse, comparable à un temple. Mais tout était désespérément vide. Pas de bruit, pas le moindre écho de vie.  
« Vous croyez que les Goa'ulds sont passés ici ? Fit soudain l'archéologue.  
- Je ne pense pas, Daniel Jackson, répondit Teal'c. Il y aurait eu des combats, des marques de tirs. De plus, ils n'auraient pas condamné la porte comme nous l'avons vu.  
- Alors où sont-ils ? Ils ne se sont pas volatilisés tout de même ?  
- Il faudrait trouver les anneaux menant à leurs tunnels.  
- Et s'ils les ont détruit ?  
- Vous pourriez arrêter de faire les questions et les réponses, messieurs ? Demanda brusquement Samantha.  
- Désolé.  
Le jaffa, concentré, commença à s'éloigner.  
- Teal'c, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Je crois que cette pièce a été condamnée de l'intérieur, fit-il en observant une porte de pierre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Fit Daniel.  
- Les traces de pas dans le sable vont dans cette salle, mais aucune n'en ressort. Une des empreintes disparaît sous la pierre. Et apparemment, il y avait beaucoup de personnes.  
- Pour quelle raison saugrenue quelqu'un se serait-il enfermé là-dedans ?  
- Soraya !  
C'était Sam qui avait crié.  
- J'arrive. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Est-ce que par hasard, vous seriez capable de voir ce qu'il y a ici sans qu'on ait à entrer ? Je me méfie. Si jamais il ne fallait pas l'ouvrir...  
- Heu, oui. Ça prendra quelques secondes.  
Elle détailla la porte, puis s'en approcha. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire ?  
- Une sorte de projection astrale de mon corps.  
- Et...  
Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence.  
Elle resta immobile quelques instants, les yeux toujours fermés.  
Puis soudain, sans crier gare, elle rouvrit les paupières et recula brusquement; si brusquement qu'elle manqua de tomber en arrière avant que Teal'c ne la retienne.  
- Soraya ?  
Elle déglutit  
- Il ne faut pas rentrer là-dedans. Ne rentrez pas.  
Elle avait le souffle court et une brusque terreur se lisait dans ses yeux. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore vu leur nouvelle amie exprimer de la peur. Cela n'était pas pour les rassurer. Soraya ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre. Mais lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?  
Elle ne répondit pas. Et soudain, le silence régnant dans ces lieux leur parut extrêmement pesant. Tout ! Tout plutôt que cette absence de bruit, de vie ! C'était comme si l'endroit était mort. Les trois amis observèrent la porte comme un monstre qu'il fallait craindre. Qu'y avait-il là, qui avait réussi à effrayer une femme de dix mille ans d'âge ?  
Daniel se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il remarqua soudain qu'elle s'était assise à même le sol, quelques mètres derrière eux, incapable qu'elle semblait de rester debout sans vaciller.  
- Soraya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là ?  
Elle secoua la tête, incapable de répondre, puis baissa le chef. Daniel eut la surprise de voir couler quelques larmes sur ses joues.  
Pendant ce temps, Sam disposait quelques blocs de C4 sur le pourtour de la porte, aidée par Teal'c. Ils étaient venus pour savoir. Il fallait savoir ce qui se trouvait là. Elle ne pouvait attendre qu'Ambrosia ne se reprenne.  
- Daniel, attention ! » Prévint-elle.  
Celui-ci se boucha les oreilles et regarda le spectacle. Les blocs de C4 désintégrèrent littéralement la porte de pierre. Un énorme nuage de sable, de poussière et de débris balaya l'espace où ils se trouvaient et monta vers l'air libre. Il fallut attendre quelques seconde avant que la vue ne se dégage.  
Soraya releva un instant la tête, puis la détourna à nouveau, incapable de soutenir une telle vision. Quelle vision !  
Les trois amis s'approchèrent. Mais bientôt, ils reculèrent, pris à la gorge.

Un charnier !  
Ils avaient ouvert un charnier !  
Devant leurs yeux horrifiés s'amassaient des dizaines de corps humains. La pièce en était remplie. C'était l'odeur de la mort et des chairs nécrosées qui les avait pris à la gorge. La plupart de ces corps, hormis leur état de décomposition avancé, portaient des traces de sang importantes. C'est tout ce qu'ils purent remarquer avant de reculer.  
A deux doigts du malaise, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, Sam s'éloigna pour s'appuyer sur un bloc de pierre. Daniel lui-même fit volte-face, les yeux fermés, la main devant la bouche. Seul Teal'c, habitué par des années de guerre, put regarder la scène sans ciller, bien que son visage se fut extraordinairement durci.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles personne ne dit un seul mot. Chacun essayait de n'écouter ni son coeur, ni son estomac.  
Enfin, après avoir respiré plusieurs bouffées d'oxygène, Sam se laissa choir sur le bloc qui l'avait soutenu avant de demander:  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
Debout, les mains sur les genoux, Daniel reprit son souffle avant de répondre:  
- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je réponds pas tout de suite ?  
Teal'c tenta d'avancer, mais l'air vicié rendait toute approche intolérable.  
Lentement, Soraya se releva. Parce qu'elle était habituée à ces spectacles, ou peut-être simplement parce qu'elle avait eu plus de temps pour récupérer, elle réussit à regarder la scène quelques minutes.  
- Cette odeur est insupportable ! Fit Sam.  
- Je sais. Un instant.  
Soraya n'eut qu'un signe de la main. Quelques rafales de vents s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. L'air devint plus respirable. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller les nausées, ils se retournèrent vers l'ouverture. Mais Sam referma bien vite les yeux.  
- Ce sont des Tok'ra ? Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?  
Seul Teal'c osa pénétrer dans la pièce. Daniel rejoignit Soraya, mais ne put aller plus loin.  
- On dirait que ce sont bien des Tok'ra.  
- De quoi sont-ils morts ?  
- Il n'y a aucun trace de tir ou de blessures externes.  
- Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme sang ! Fit l'archéologue.  
Il regardait Teal'c.  
- J'ignore ce qui les a tué, répondit celui-ci.  
- A première vue, il y a une soixantaine de corps ici.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors les Tok'ra étaient bien plus nombreux.  
- Il y a peut-être d'autres pièces comme celle-ci.  
- Ou il y a peut-être des survivants !  
Ils se turent soudain en voyant Samantha s'approcher.  
Tous savaient quelles étaient ses pensées. Soraya s'approcha de la jeune femme.  
- Il n'est pas ici.  
- Comment peut-on en être sûrs ?  
- Faites-moi confiance Sam. Il n'y est pas.  
Le colonel la regarda. Ses lèvres tentèrent d'esquisser un sourire, mais elles n'y parvinrent pas. Elle commença à s'éloigner, donnant ainsi le signal d'une nouvelle marche.  
Daniel rattrapa Ambrosia.  
- Comment savez-vous que Jacob n'est pas là-bas ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Mais il faut qu'elle garde espoir. Si elle s'effondre maintenant, c'est fichu. Et puis, il n'y avait que soixante corps sur environ deux mille Tok'ra. Les probabilités sont faibles... »

« Où est-ce qu'ils peuvent être planqués ?  
- S'ils ne sont pas morts, Daniel Jackson.  
- Merci pour ces mots de réconfort, Teal'c.  
La nuit commençait à tomber. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en aller. Pas maintenant. Ils ignoraient ce qui s'était passé; ça avait quelque chose de traumatisant.  
- Il faudrait trouver leurs tunnels ! Lança Carter.  
- S'ils ne les ont pas détruit.  
- Si c'est le cas, on s'en rendra compte.  
Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Teal'c trouve l'emplacement des anneaux Tok'ra.  
- C'est bien ce qu'on craignait, fit Daniel. Ils les ont condamné.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- On a plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'est passé ici.  
- Je trouve ça étrange, intervint Sam, qu'ils n'aient laissé aucune trace, rien qui puisse nous indiquer ce qui leur est arrivé.  
- Parce que c'est obligatoire ?  
- Elle a raison, acquiesça Soraya. Ce n'est pas du genre des Tok'ra de taire l'existence d'une menace, même s'ils en font les frais.  
Un bruissement les fit se retourner. Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres devant plusieurs silhouettes qui approchaient.  
- Papa !!  
Sam ne put retenir son cri. Elle voulu se précipiter, mais Soraya lui barra le passage d'un bras tendu.  
- Ne bougez pas.  
Samantha se préparait à l'envoyer balader vertement, mais la voix de son père la retint.  
- Soraya, pourquoi les as-tu amené ici ? »

Son père... Mon Dieu. Son père était en train de mourir.  
Sam pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux. Plusieurs Tok'ra se tenaient là, dans l'ombre. Et Ambrosia avait vu avant elle ce qui les y maintenait. La jeune femme contempla son père avec un mélange de douleur et de peur. Elle le reconnaissait à peine dans ce corps décharné et ensanglanté.  
Elle voulut encore une fois se précipiter vers lui, l'aider, le soutenir. Mais Jacob lui enjoignit:  
- Ne bouge pas, Sam.  
Elle voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Soraya.  
Jacob lança en direction de Daniel, une sphère messagère goa'uld.  
- Tout est là. Vous devez partir. Tout de suite. Vous êtes là depuis déjà trop longtemps.  
- On ne va pas vous laisser ici ! Protesta Daniel.  
- Si. Ou c'est vous qui y passerez. Et il ne le faut à aucun prix. Vous avez vu ce que sont devenus les nôtres, alors allez-vous en !  
- Mais papa !!  
- Fais ce que je te dis, s'il-te-plaît !  
Désespérée, Sam chercha de l'aide auprès de Soraya. Cette dernière était restée étrangement silencieuse, fixant Jacob et les Tok'ra. Elle vit le regard presque implorant de Carter.  
- Elle a raison. On ne peut pas vous abandonner ici.  
- Soraya !  
- Pardonne-moi, Jacob.  
Elle ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Tok'ra avaient disparu.  
« Où sont-ils ? Où les avez-vous envoyé ?  
- J'ai stoppé leur métabolisme en les plaçant dans un système de cryogénie comme celui des Anciens.  
- Où ça ?  
Sam était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.  
- A l'autre bout de la galaxie.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que nous sommes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. »

« C'est très grave. »  
Ils étaient tous en salle de briefing. Les visages étaient très différents. Sam était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, Jack s'interrogeait sur ce bazar, Soraya était soucieuse, Daniel réfléchissait et Teal'c contemplait, impassible, tout ce petit monde.  
Daniel venait d'activer la sphère des Tok'ra que lui avait donné le père de Carter. Un hologramme de fit son apparition au centre de l'immense table. Son visage, tout comme ceux des autres Tok'ra de la planète, était émacié et comme écorché, mais de façon moins marquée.  
« Je suis , membre de la Tok'ra. Je fais ce message pour tous nos alliés, parce que bientôt, il n'y aura plus que lui pour raconter ce qui se passe.  
- Est-ce qu'on va enfin m'expliquer ? Commença O'Neill.  
- Si vous l'écoutiez, on le saurait peut-être, répondit l'archéologue.  
Jack le fusilla du regard.  
- Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons récupéré un de nos espions placé au sein de l'armée de Kâli. Nous avions de bonnes raisons qu'il avait été démasqué et qu'il fallait l'évacuer d'urgence. Une fois qu'il nous a rejoins, nous avons vérifié qu'il n'avait pas été « retourné » par ce Goa'uld pour nous nuire. Il n'y avait rien à signaler.  
Au bout de quelques jours, ce Tok'ra, Meki, a commencé à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Il était épuisé, et des saignements hémorragiques se déclenchaient chez lui. Plus le temps a passé, plus son état a empiré. Après plusieurs jours d'agonie, l'hôte et le symbiote sont morts tous les deux.  
C'est alors que, de façon décalée, les mêmes symptômes ont touché tous les Tok'ra présent sur notre planète, les uns après les autres. Mêmes symptômes, même fin.  
Je suis moi aussi malade depuis trois jours. Nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps, et je suis très faible...  
L'image s'effaça et laissa place à celle de Jacob.  
- On ne peut faire que des suppositions. Mais je crois que le vase de Pandore a été ouvert. Et l'arme de Pandore, c'est un virus. Je suppose que Kâli l'a inoculé à notre espion à son insu, pour nous détruire de l'intérieur.  
D'après ce que a découvert avant de mourir, ce virus s'attaque aux organismes contenant du Naquada. Il tue ainsi un symbiote et un hôte, ensemble ou séparément. Je ne sais pas comment il agit, mais les faits sont là. Cette chose est meurtrière. Elle se propage dans l'air, car même après l'isolement des malades, elle a continué à contaminer chacun d'entre nous.  
Pour nous, il est trop tard. Ce virus va se répandre dans toute la galaxie, Kâli y veillera. C'était ça, son arme suprême, sa revanche... »  
L'enregistrement s'arrêta.  
Personne ne dit un mot. Puis Jack résuma l'avis général.  
« Là, on est dans la mouise. »

Aucun de ses compagnons ne releva. Plusieurs secondes passèrent encore dans un silence absolu.  
« Ne parlez pas tous à la fois surtout. Bon, on fait un tour de table. Qui en pense quoi ? Comment doit-on agir selon vous ?  
Daniel, assit près de lui, commença.  
- Au moins on sait ce que la boîte contient. C'est encore pire que ce qu'on croyait.  
- C'est fou ce que vous êtes réconfortant.  
- Daniel Jackson a raison, intervint Teal'c. Si c'est cette chose qui a éliminé les Tok'ra, alors Kâli est maintenant en mesure de faire disparaître tous les Goa'ulds de la galaxie sans même avoir à les combattre en face à face, ni même à se déplacer.  
- Il y a une chose qui m'interpelle, fit Sam.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Kâli doit sûrement avoir l'équivalent d'un vaccin contre ce virus. Sinon comment fait-elle pour l'approcher et le manipuler sans être contaminée ? Parce qu'en plus, il semble être extrêmement volatil.  
- Donc, si on met la main dessus, on pourrait sauver les Tok'ra encore vivants.  
- Il y a de grandes chances.  
- Je voudrais pas être encore rabat-joie, intervint Daniel, mais à mon avis, ce vaccin doit être intouchable. La sécurité l'entourant doit sûrement faire passer les super-soldats de Baal pour des minables.  
- Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué durant ces huit années, mais ''mission impossible'' est notre credo.  
Une seule personne restait étrangement silencieuse dans cette conversation. O'Neill finit par se tourner vers Soraya.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette situation, Soraya ? Vous n'avez rien dit.  
Elle releva la tête et les regarda, l'air préoccupé.  
- Il n'y a rien qui vous a frappé dans ce message ? Quelque chose de primordial.  
- Autre que ce qu'on vient de dire ? Je vois pas.  
Il regarda ses amis. Ceux-ci secouèrent le chef en signe de négation.  
- C'est quoi ?  
La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres.  
- Le virus. Il touche les personnes ayant du Naquada dans l'organisme.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors ? A votre avis, il va se contenter de décimer les Goa'ulds ?  
Il y eut un silence durant lequel il essayèrent de comprendre les paroles d'Ambrosia. Daniel fut le premier à paniquer.  
- Oh mon dieu !!  
- Vous avez saisis, vous ?  
- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Elle a raison. Qui a du Naquada dans l'organisme ? Les symbiotes et les hôtes. Qui mourra de ce virus ? Les Goa'ulds, les jaffas qui seront privés de leurs larves mortes, et...  
Il y eut un silence pesant comme la mort.  
- ... Nous, acheva Sam.  
Elle se tourna vers le général.  
- Soraya a raison; c'est bien pire que ce qu'on imaginait. Tous les jaffas seront infectés par le virus qui tuera leurs larves, les privant totalement de système immunitaire. Les rebelles ne seront pas épargnés. Toutes les armées seront décimées sans aucune distinction de maître ou de camp.  
- Et... Nous ?  
- Mon général, vous et moi avons abrité des symbiotes, ce qui veut dire que nous avons des traces de Naquada dans le sang. Ce virus peut nous toucher aussi.  
- Et nous tuer ?  
- Et nous tuer.  
Jack fit la grimace.  
- Je savais bien que j'aurais jamais dû accepter ce truc.  
- Il était censé vous sauver d'un virus, objecta Teal'c.  
- Bah c'est plutôt raté ! Fit Daniel.  
- Vous parlez d'une ironie, ajouta O'Neill.  
L'ironie en question ne faisait rire personne.  
Et re-silence. Cette fois, ce fut Samantha qui le rompit.  
- Au moins nous sommes sûrs d'une chose. Il y a forcément un vaccin qui existe. Sinon la propre armée de Kâli serait détruite.  
- Eh bien dans ce cas, il faut le trouver très vite, observa Soraya.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que vous êtes peut-être déjà condamnés. »

Carter et O'Neill étaient à l'infirmerie. Daniel, Teal'c et Soraya se morfondaient dans le bureau de l'archéologue, attendant les résultats des examens de leurs amis.  
« Je comprends pourquoi on a fait de Kâli une déesse de la mort, fit Daniel en jouant avec un stylo.  
- On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
- Et vous voulez parler de quoi ? Du temps qu'il fait ?  
- De rien, c'est possible ?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Interrogea Teal'c.  
- J'essaye de trouver une solution.  
- Parce que vous croyez que vous y parviendrez là, comme ça, seule ?  
- C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait jusqu'ici.  
- Et bien sûr, vous voulez aller chercher ce vaccin, s'il existe, toute seule aussi ?  
- Oui. Mais il y a un seul problème; on ignore où est planquée Kâli.  
- Ça, vous pouvez le savoir.  
- Et comment ?  
- En cherchant dans votre mémoire. Vous avez oublié ce qu'il y avait de marqué dans la lettre ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre ?  
O'Neill venait de rentrer dans le bureau. Daniel se mordit les lèvres, regrettant d'avoir parlé de ce sujet. Son ami le regarda.  
- Je me doutais que vous me cachiez quelque chose. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie.  
- Et vos résultats ? Demanda l'archéologue, espérant noyer le poisson.  
- Rien de visible. Ils disent qu'ils vont faire plus d'analyses. Alors ?  
Daniel et Ambrosia restèrent silencieux. La jeune femme prit finalement la parole.  
- Je connais sans doute l'emplacement de la base, mais sans m'en souvenir.  
Jack eut l'air sceptique. Il regarda ses amis.  
- Les affres de l'amnésie, fit Daniel en haussant les épaules.  
- Ce serait pas mal de combler ce trou, non ?  
- Oui... Fit-elle, hésitante. Mais...  
- Oui ?  
- Je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre.  
- Dommage qu'on ait pas un de ces appareils Tok'ra pour la mémoire.  
- On peux peut-être y arriver sans ça, fit Daniel. Soraya, vous avez déjà essayé la méditation ? »

Samantha était dans son laboratoire lorsque le général entra. Elle tapotait sans conviction sur les touches de son clavier.  
« Colonel.  
- Mon général.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Je pensais à mon père.  
- Il s'en sortira. Je peux vous garantir que la congélation est un procédé efficace. Parole de consommateur.  
La plaisanterie lui arracha un sourire.  
- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais toujours quand ça ne va pas.  
Elle le regarda. Puis elle lui tendit une feuilla avant de se replonger dans le contenu de l'ordinateur. Jack la lut, mais ce charabia scientifique ne signifiait rien pour lui.  
- Carter.  
Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants.  
- Je l'ai, mon général. Je suis infectée. »

Daniel termina d'allumer la dernière bougie, puis revint s'asseoir près d'Ambrosia. Celle-ci avait une mimique douteuse assez cocasse qui fit sourire le jeune homme.  
« Vous êtes sûr que ça fonctionnera ?  
- Je pense. C'est comme une forme légère d'hypnose. Vous vous dirigerez dans vos souvenirs, et retrouverez sans doute l'information qui vous intéresse.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. Et si je bloque ? Si je ne veux pas m'en souvenir malgré mes efforts ?  
- Vous préférez que je vous guide ?  
Elle le regarda un instant, puis hocha la tête.  
- Fermez les yeux. »  
Elle obéit. Pendant quelques minutes, il la laissa se détendre.  
« Remontez le temps. Remontez avant notre rencontre, avant votre réveil, avant votre abandon. Remontez au moment où vous avez été capturée.  
Elle fronça les sourcils dans un effort pour se rappeler.  
- Vous voyez quelque chose ?  
- Je suis sur un vaisseau. Je vais vers la nouvelle base mère de Kâli.  
- Vous savez où ?  
- Non. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû m'infiltrer. J'ignore où elle est. C'est le seul moyen de m'y rendre.  
- Continuez. Avancez dans la base, essayez de savoir sur quelle planète vous êtes.  
Elle se concentra. A ce moment-là, Jack entra dans la pièce. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil et Daniel lui intima l'ordre d'entrer ou de sortir, mais sans bruit. Il resta, et le jeune homme put continuer à guider Ambrosia.  
- Où êtes-vous ?  
- Dans le centre de commandement. J'ai dû assommer quelques gardes pour parvenir à l'ordinateur de la base. Mais il en a d'autres qui arrivent. Je n'ai pas le temps ! Pas le temps de réagir ! Ils tirent !  
- Soraya, tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité, ne l'oubliez pas.  
Mais la tension monta. Le corps de la jeune femme se plia comme sous l'effet d'un choc.  
- Soraya !  
- Je prends une décharge de lance. Et une deuxième ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! Je n'ai pas le temps de bien cicatriser. Ça fait mal !  
Daniel tenta de reprendre les choses en main.  
- Stop ! Dépassez ce moment. Cherchez plus loin.  
Elle s'apaisa un moment. Mais son souffle s'accéléra brusquement et son corps tout entier se crispa.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda O'Neill.  
- J'en sais rien Jack.  
Les bras de la jeune femme étaient agités de tremblements. Elle serrait les poings sous l'effet des spasmes.  
- Calmez-vous ! Dites-moi où vous êtes.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Il fait noir, si noir ! Et si chaud !  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
Elle s'agita encore.  
- Je n'ai plus de forces. Je n'arrive pas à me libérer. J'ai mal !  
Elle transpirait, le visage contracté. Profitant du silence de Daniel, O'Neill demanda:  
- Dites-nous ce qui arrive.  
- Il y a une odeur de chair brûlée. Et je ne peux pas voir ! Je cicatrise encore, mais de moins en moins bien. Je sens les lames s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Je n'en peux plus !  
Daniel se tourna vers son ami, le regard chargé de reproches. Soraya s'agitait toujours plus.  
- Ça n'en finira jamais ! Elle ne veut pas que ça finisse !  
- Qui ça ?  
- Kâli ! Elle veut continuer à me tuer, je le vois dans ses yeux ! Mais je vais finir par mourir si je ne peux pas cicatriser, et ses sarcophages ne pourront rien pour moi.  
Elle pleurait presque de douleur. Daniel se releva brusquement et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il lui prit la main et desserra son poing: sa chair était écorchée, ouverte par les ongles qui s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau.  
- Soraya ! Ce ne sont que des souvenirs. Vous êtes ici, avec nous. Vous ne craignez absolument rien.  
Mais elle était allée trop loin dans sa mémoire.  
- Elle veut continuer à me tuer !  
Ignorant le sang sur ses paumes, il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Il sentit la sueur sur sa peau, le sang dans ses veines.  
- Non. Elle ne vous a pas tué. Entendez ma voix ! Sentez ma main. Vous êtes ici. Vous êtes vivante !  
Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Daniel continuait de lui parler, de l'exhorter, si bien qu'il réussit à l'apaiser un instant. Il regarda Jack.  
- Il faut arrêter !  
- On doit avoir l'adresse ! On en a besoin !  
- Regardez où elle en est !  
- Il nous la faut. Sam est infectée, on a besoin de l'antidote.  
Daniel fut horrifié par la nouvelle. Il regarda Soraya, puis O'Neill, et se résigna.  
- C'est fini Soraya. Dépassez ces souvenirs. Cherchez les moment où vous voyez la porte des étoiles et Kâli.  
Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis elle reprit.  
- On vient de la traverser. Je sens qu'ils me traînent par les bras. Je ne peux pas bouger; je suis si fatiguée !  
Elle s'était calmée.  
- Ils me jettent dans le sable. Je crois que je suis sur Kresta. Ils repartent.  
- L'adresse de retour, vous pouvez la voir ?  
Elle fronça les sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration.  
- Vous la voyez ? Cria presque Jack.  
- Oui. Je la vois. Elle s'éteint maintenant.  
- Revenez ! »  
C'était Daniel qui avait donné cet ordre. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Elle pencha son regard vers leurs mains, qu'elle vit rouges de sang.  
« Soraya ?  
C'était Jack qui avait prononcé son nom, d'une voix douce mais anxieuse.  
- Vous vous souvenez des symboles ?  
Elle le regarda, puis se leva en cherchant des yeux quelque chose pour écrire. Comme il n'y avait rien, elle s'approcha du mur. Imprégna son doigt de sang et traça les six symboles sur le béton froid.  
- C'est là, je crois. »  
Daniel trouva que ces quelques signes presque cabalistiques, tracés avec son sang, avaient quelque chose de funeste.

« Bonjour Samantha.  
- Soraya ?  
La jeune femme était installée dans une salle d'isolement de la base. Ambrosia vint près du lit du colonel. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants en silence.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est moi qui vous ai entraîné dans cette histoire. Je n'en avais pas le droit, mais je l'ai pris.  
Sam lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le matelas, en face d'elle.  
- Ça n'est pas de votre faute. De toute façon, Kâli aurait trouvé et utilisé le contenu de la boîte de Pandore. D'une certaine façon, ç'aurait été pire de ne rien savoir.  
La jeune femme baissa les yeux.  
- J'ai retrouvé l'adresse de la base de Kâli. On mettra la main sur cet antidote, je vous le jure.  
- Soraya.  
Sam lui prit les mains.  
- Je ne suis pas encore condamnée. J'ai peu de Naquada dans les veines, cela ralentira le virus. Je ne dois pas être un fardeau dans cette histoire.  
- La quarantaine n'est pas trop dure ?  
- Les seules personnes que je ne peux pas voir, ce sont Cassandra et le général.  
- Alors ce doit être dur.  
Samantha sourit devant l'allusion. Elle sourit davantage en voyant Daniel entrer.  
- Bonjour Sam.  
- Bonjour. Je vais bien ! S'exclama-t-elle devant son expression. Tout va bien.  
- On a quand même le droit de s'inquiéter, non ?  
- Non.  
L'archéologue fit signe à Soraya.  
- On doit y aller.  
- Où ça ? Demanda leur amie.  
- Faire des courses. On va chercher quelques vaccins à la pharmacie galactique du coin.  
Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Ambrosia mit un doigt devant ses lèvres.  
- Défense de protester. On doit vous soigner et prévenir cette endémie.  
- Faites attention à vous. »

La planète n'avait pas été désertée par Kâli. Au milieu de la forêt se dressait une immense base stationnaire, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Ha'tak, ces énormes vaisseaux pyramidaux. Les bâtiments en métal formaient des tours noires et argentées de plusieurs étages de hauteur, sur quelques hectares de surface.  
Cette fois, pour venir, ils avaient dû utiliser la porte. L'anneau de destination était protégé par un champ de force, que Soraya avait heureusement pu leur faire traverser. Après avoir progressé jusqu'au pied des tours, le petit groupe s'était arrêté.  
« Comment savoir dans quelle tour chercher ? Demanda Teal'c.  
- Aucune idée. Soraya, vous savez vous ?  
La jeune femme examinait les constructions à l'aide de jumelles. Elle répondit:  
- J'imagine qu'à chaque tour correspond un secteur des activités de Kâli.  
Elle passa les jumelles à Daniel. Celui-ci les tendit à Teal'c et continua.  
- Dans laquelle peuvent se trouver ses laboratoires ?  
- Il faudrait voir ça dans l'ordinateur de la base. Mais personnellement, je ne suis pas très emballée par l'idée d'y aller. La tour centrale est la plus dangereuse.  
- C'est la tour droite !  
Ils se tournèrent vers Teal'c.  
- Les Goa'ulds qui en sortent ne sont pas des gardes Noirs. On dirait l'équivalent de scientifiques. Ce doit être là qu'ils manipulent le virus.  
Ambrosia jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel.  
- On ferait mieux d'attendre la nuit. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
- Suis d'accord ! » Répondit Daniel en examinant la place.

Le crépuscule avançait. Dissimulés dans la forêt, aux abords de la base, les trois amis attendaient patiemment la nuit noire.  
« Dites !  
- Oui, Daniel Jackson ?  
- A votre avis, le virus de Pandore décimera aussi les super-soldats de Baal ?  
- Oui, puisqu'ils sont en vie uniquement grâce à leur larve, et que celle-ci mourra, répondit le jaffa.  
- Mais, et l'armure ? Vous croyez qu'il passera à travers ? Même nos drogues ne les ont pas touché.  
- A priori les super-soldats sont obligés de respirer, non ? Fit Soraya. Donc ils peuvent très bien respirer l'air contaminé et être ainsi infectés.  
- Ah oui, exact. J'y avais pas pensé. »  
Et ils retombèrent dans le silence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Teal'c regarda le ciel. La nuit était complètement tombée, donnant le signal de leur marche. Sans un bruit, ils s'approchèrent des tours et stoppèrent à quelques mètres de leur objectif, derrière une butte. Daniel arma son P90 et sortit son Zat.  
« De la discrétion messieurs ! Murmura la jeune femme en le voyant faire. De la discrétion.  
- Et comment on est censés passer sans se faire voir ?  
- Invisibilité. Mais je ne la maintiendrai que pour entrer. S'il y a un pépin, j'ai besoin d'énergie pour nous couvrir, alors je garde des réserves.  
- Ce serait bien s'il y avait un plan à l'entrée. Ça nous éviterait de chercher le bon étage, fit le jeune homme. »  
Entrer fut presque un jeu d'enfant. Trouver l'emplacement de ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher fut beaucoup plus compliqué. Ils finirent par arriver au dernier étage de la tour sans rien avoir découvert.  
Depuis quelques minutes, Daniel s'échinait sur une porte verrouillée tandis que ses compagnons surveillaient le couloir.  
« Alors, vous trouvez ?  
- Une seconde !  
- Daniel !  
- C'est pas de ma faute. Il y a une triple sécurité, et la manipulation de cristaux, c'est pas ma spécialité.  
Il jura entre ses dents, déplaça encore quelques pierres.  
- Voilà.  
Au dernier cristal posé, la porte se déverrouilla. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous trois dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne se referme.  
- Où est l'interrupteur ? Demanda l'archéologue. Lumière please !  
Teal'c se retourna et appuya sur une touche du panneau de commande de la porte.  
- Nom de... »

La salle dans laquelle ils avaient pénétré était colossale et s'étendait sur deux niveaux superposés. Devant eux, il y avait un ordinateur de commande. Et sous eux, se trouvaient des centaines de compartiments en verre et métal, rangés de façon méthodique et quasi militaire.  
Les trois amis s'avancèrent. L'endroit était absolument désert. Appuyés contre une balustrade, ils contemplèrent, incrédules, l'étendue de ces machines. La faible lumière blanche qu'ils avaient déclenché donnait à la scène un aspect irréel, fantasmagorique à l'immense salle. Ils essayèrent de deviner ce qu'il y avait là, dans ces boîtes, mais n'y parvinrent pas. Alors Daniel s'assit devant l'ordinateur et commença à lire.  
« Faites attention. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous repère.  
- Ils ne savent pas qu'on est là.  
- Cet état de chose pourrait ne pas durer. Méfions-nous.  
Daniel continua de parcourir le contenu de l'appareil, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais curieusement, beaucoup de néologismes apparaissaient dans les rapports en goa'uld, et l'archéologue butait sur de nombreux mots, si bien qu'il appela plusieurs fois Teal'c à la rescousse avant de parvenir à tout traduire.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, il releva la tête d'un air stupéfait et catastrophé.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Ça dépasse l'entendement. En cinq mille ans, Kâli a dépassé tous les autres Goa'ulds.  
Il se leva et revint vers le parapet.  
- On croyait qu'Anubis avait conçu le soldat ultime. Mais il était en retard de plusieurs siècles.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?  
- Elle a créé les combattants parfaits pour sa guerre. Elle a créé des jaffas artificiels.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Pendant cinq mille ans, Kâli a étudié la génétique, la génétique de son peuple. Apparemment, elle savait depuis le début quelle était l'arme de de Pandore. Les corps de ses soldats sont spécifiquement étudiés pour ne pas craindre ce virus. Elle a réussi à modifier leur ADN de façon à ce qu'ils soient semblables à des jaffas, mais sans aucune implantation de symbiote. Et ça, fit-il en désignant les caissons, ce sont ses incubateurs.  
- Ça ? Ils sont à l'intérieur ?  
- Oui. Elle n'a plus besoin d'hôtes, elle n'a plus besoin de larves. Elle est totalement indépendante de sa propre race.  
- Et pour survivre, elle, comment fait-elle ?  
- Ce n'était pas marqué. Mais vu ses recherches, je pencherai pour de la thérapie génique. Elle a dû modifier son propre ADN pour résister au virus.  
- Il n'y aurait pas ses plans de recherches quelque part ?  
- Si, sans doute.  
Il revint s'asseoir, et recommença ses pérégrinations. Au bout d'un bon moment, il cria victoire.  
- Je l'ai !  
Soraya regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
- Voilà toutes les notes de recherche sur la thérapie génique qu'elle a employé. Mais on a rien pour l'emporter.  
A ce moment-là, Teal'c sortit un PC portable terrestre et fit les branchements nécessaires à un téléchargement.  
- Comment avez-vous pensé à ça ?  
- C'est le colonel Carter qui m'a conseillé de l'emporter. Elle se doutait que des informations seraient à enregistrer.  
- Chapeau bas pour Sam.  
Teal'c releva soudain la tête.  
- On vient, fit-il simplement.  
Daniel sauta de son siège. Dès que la copie fut finie, Ambrosia dissout l'ordinateur en matière et l'absorba.  
- Si jamais ils nous prennent, c'est la seule façon de garder son contenu, fit-elle en réponse au regard de l'archéologue.  
- Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir le reconstituer ?  
- A votre avis ? »  
Les pas qu'ils avaient entendu se rapprocher, s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Précipitamment, les trois amis enjambèrent la rambarde et se laissèrent tomber de quelques mètres au niveau inférieur. Plaqués contre le mur, ils entendirent plusieurs voix.  
« Il demande pourquoi il y a de la lumière, traduisit Daniel.  
- J'avais compris. J'espère qu'il croiront qu'ils ont oublié d'éteindre. Il n'y a pas une porte à ce niveau ?  
- J'en doute. Sinon on aurait trouvé cet endroit en inspectant l'étage inférieur.  
- Bon, y'a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils s'en aillent. »  
Ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment sur les jaffas, puis encore après que le silence soit revenu. Pendant que Teal'c tendait l'oreille, Soraya commença à marcher parmi les incubateurs en métal. Les créatures se détachaient dans la lumière blanche qui les éclairait. Elle posa sa main sur le verre froid qui protégeait ces corps, contemplant leurs visages paisibles, leurs yeux fermés...  
Difficile de se dire que dans quelques semaines, quelques mois, ces êtres allaient tuer. Quel ADN, de l'humain ou du Goa'uld, allait dominer ? Quelle personnalité allait demeurer ? Pourraient-ils être sauvés ? Une conscience est si malléable !  
Elle finit par suivre Daniel et Teal'c qui remontaient sur la plate-forme. En silence, ils sortirent leurs Zat'n'kitel, ouvrirent la porte et sortirent.  
« Aray Kree ! (Restez où vous êtes !)  
- Et merde !  
Ils se retournèrent. Un garde Noir venait droit sur eux, seul. Teal'c tira, et l'homme s'écroula, mais non sans avoir tiré plusieurs décharges de lance qui firent un boucan épouvantable.  
- Il faut filer. Tous les gardes Noirs de la tour vont nous tomber dessus ! S'exclama Daniel. Invisibilité ?  
- Trop tard !  
Soraya se retourna brusquement et fit apparaître un bouclier devant plusieurs jaffas de Kali qui avaient commencé à tirer sur eux.  
- Il faut dégager ou on va être bloqués ici. »  
Ils firent volte-face et coururent dans le couloir. Au bout de quelques bifurcations, ils réussirent à trouver des anneaux.  
- Dépêchons ! Ils vont nous suivre.  
L'on entendait déjà les pas précipités des soldats. Daniel activa les anneaux, et ils se retrouvèrent à un étage de la sortie, presque en bas.  
Malheureusement, ils se retrouvèrent aussi face à une troupe de gardes Noirs ! Ceux-ci les mirent en joue.  
- Talbet ! (rendez vous !)  
- Va te faire voir ! Répondit Daniel en tirant sur l'un des jaffas.  
Ils reculèrent dans un des couloirs. Teal'c fut le dernier à s'y engouffrer, tirant toujours contre les soldats Noirs lorsqu'il reçu une décharge sur le côté et s'écroula. Daniel le prit par les épaules tandis que Soraya repoussa encore les gardes.  
- Laissez-moi, Daniel Jackson.  
- Hors de question ! Vous avez vu ça où franchement ? »  
Ils réussirent à courir jusqu'à l'issue de la tour. Mais une fois sortis, ils reçurent chacun une décharge de Zat qui les stoppa définitivement.  
Allongé sur le sol, les muscles douloureux, Daniel vit passer Kâli près de lui. La Goa'uld s'arrêta devant Soraya, les mains croisées derrière le dos, le regard moqueur.  
« Soraya, Soraya ! Fit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu ne veux donc pas m'oublier ? Tu t'obstines à te mettre en travers de mon chemin.  
- Que... Veux-tu, articula cette dernière avec peine. C'est un de mes hobbies; te courir après. Très prenant comme passe-temps.  
Leur ennemie tourna autour d'elle.  
- J'en ai assez de te torturer. Ce n'est même plus drôle à force.  
- C'est pas moi qui t'ai forcé à jouer à ça. Si tu ne trouves pas ça drôle, c'est surtout parce que tu n'arrives pas à me tuer.  
- C'est vrai que tu es coriace. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, mais ta résistance est phénoménale. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé.  
Soraya essaya de se relever. Les gardes la mirent aussitôt en joue.  
- Laissez-la ! Ordonna Kâli.  
Elle réussit à se mettre sur son séant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Ambrosia, ta naïveté m'a toujours fascinée. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu améliorer l'ADN de mes combattants. J'ai étudié le tien. J'ai réussi à isoler tes capacités régénératrices pour les leur transmettre. C'est un peu de toi qui est en eux.  
La jeune femme ne put répondre. Son air terrifié impressionna Daniel.  
- Je reconnais que c'est la seule chose que j'ai pu tirer de toi. Le reste de ton ADN est intouchable, totalement impossible à manipuler. Alors vous ne me servez à rien.  
Elle se pencha vers Soraya.  
- J'ai trouvé plus amusant que la torture physique pour vous.  
- Et c'est quoi ?  
- Tu verras. »  
A peine eut-elle dit ces mots que les trois amis reçurent chacun un violent coup de crosse dans la nuque et perdirent conscience.

Daniel se réveilla avec une effroyable douleur dans la tête. Pendant un instant, il crut avoir prit une cuite et rêver. Mais la vision qu'il eut en ouvrant les yeux lui ôta tout doute.  
Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller les marteaux-piqueurs enfermés dans son crâne, il bougea ses muscles pour les décrisper et observa l'endroit où il était enfermé.  
C'était un espace de plusieurs mètres carrés, aux parois métalliques et froides. Après avoir récupéré, l'archéologue se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la petite fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Il regarda dehors, et l'espoir de pouvoir s'échapper disparut.  
Il dérivait dans l'espace !


	5. A la dérive

Toujours debout, il entendit un gémissement. En se retournant, il vit Soraya, adossée à une des parois de l'engin dans lequel on les avaient enfermé. Celle-ci se massait la nuque, les yeux encore fermés.  
« Soraya ?  
- Daniel ? Où sommes-nous ?  
- Perdus dans l'espace.  
Incrédule, elle se leva pour le rejoindre.  
- Originale, la nouvelle distraction de Kâli, fit-il d'un ton ironique.  
Elle regarda l'espace quelques instants, puis ferma les yeux d'un air épuisé.  
- Où est Teal'c ?  
- Je l'ignore, répondit le jeune homme. Soit il est mort, soit elle l'a quand même gardé pour l'interroger sur nous.  
- Mais pourquoi lui ?  
- Peut-être parce que c'est un ancien jaffa.  
Ambrosia recula et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi métallique.  
- On peut se sortir de là ? Interrogea Daniel.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je cherche.  
Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.  
- Je suis désolée, fit-elle.  
Daniel la regarda.  
- Arrêtez de tout le temps dire que vous êtes désolée. Tous les actes ont des conséquences. Ne rien faire n'est pas une solution. »  
Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment. Pendant plusieurs heures, Soraya resta plongée dans ses pensées, comme absente. Daniel observait l'espace, mais finit par s'inquiéter de l'inertie de sa compagne.  
« Soraya ? On ne peut pas s'en sortir ?  
- Si. Mais de fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par réfléchir à autre chose. Désolée.  
- Ah non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer. Bannissez ce mot de votre vocabulaire.  
- Dé... Oups !! Pardon.  
- Non, celui-là aussi vous le supprimez !  
Elle esquissa un sourire.  
- Vos pensées n'avaient pas l'air très drôles.  
- Je pensais à ce que Kâli a fait avec mon ADN. Si elle n'a pas menti, ses soldats sont maintenant physiquement invincibles.  
- Vous n'avez donc aucune faille physique ?  
- Non... Elle eut un silence. Aucune. Je finis par me demander si elle pourra être vaincue. Kâli est en colère. Elle veut domination et vengeance. Elle hait ceux de sa race pour ce qu'il lui ont fait, pour son exil.  
- On y arrivera. Nous n'abandonnerons pas.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Toutes les guerres ne se gagnent pas grâce au courage et à l'espoir. En fait, toutes ces valeurs ne servent pas à grand-chose dans le monde réel.  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ils permettent de continuer à se battre quand c'est nécessaire.  
- Ces luttes sont parfois vaines et inutiles.  
Ces mots décontenancèrent Daniel. Il la regarda, déconcerté.  
- Mais... Et les mots que vous nous avez dit, cette journée passée d'hiver ?  
- Une réminiscence, un souvenir du passé. Ce n'était rien de plus.  
- Je refuse de vous croire !  
Elle ne lutta même pas.  
- Et l'amour ? Vous en parliez tant.  
Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant.  
- Je ne crois plus en rien, depuis des siècles. Des siècles de lutte et de haine, de violence et de désespoir, où le moindre effort est enseveli par une montagne de noirceur et de malheur. J'éprouve toujours des sentiments mais ne crois plus en aucune valeur, parce qu'aucune valeur n'est capable de sauver un monde.  
Daniel s'enflamma, énervé de la voir aussi résignée.  
- A quoi servez-vous dans ce cas ? A quoi servez-vous si vous n'êtes plus capable de croire en ce que vous défendez ? Quel est votre rôle ? Où est votre place ?  
- Je défends ceux qui ne peuvent se défendre, j'apaise ceux qui souffrent, je rassure ceux qui ont peur. J'essaye de rendre des vies les plus heureuses possible. Incapable d'amener le bonheur, j'essaye d'éviter la souffrance. Je ne suis pas capable de davantage.  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que vous dites.  
Ils restèrent là, assis, silencieux, pendant plusieurs minutes. Daniel se sentait malheureux, comme si l'on venait de lui arracher une partie du coeur.  
- Il ne te reste donc aucun espoir ?  
Soraya releva la tête, surprise de son tutoiement soudain.  
- J'aimerais pouvoir m'offrir ce luxe, mais je ne peux pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je préfère ne pas en avoir et être surprise par un heureux dénouement, que d'apprendre un jour que mon espoir était vain. Ces désillusions me détruisent et me tuent.  
- Tu as donc tant souffert ?  
Son regard était plus limpide que n'importe quel mot. Ses yeux bleu-gris lui faisaient penser à ceux d'un ange; un ange totalement perdu.  
- J'ai vu l'amour tuer des vies. J'ai senti l'odeur du sang et de la peur qui suintent à l'approche de la mort. J'ai entendu les cris de détresse de ceux que l'on brisait. J'ai goûté le sel des larmes de souffrance et de douleur. J'ai touché la noirceur absurde de chaque âme sans rien pouvoir y changer...  
Sa gorge se serrait à chaque nouveau mot. Son armure se lézardait peu à peu.  
- J'ai vu des femmes mourir parce qu'elles avaient perdu leur grand amour. J'ai vu des êtres manipulés, trahir et tuer. J'ai vu des amitiés se briser comme du cristal trop fragile. J'ai vu la haine provoquer la souffrance; la souffrance provoquer la haine... Combien de larmes de douleur pour une larme de bonheur...  
Daniel s'était rapproché d'elle. Il voyait à présent des perles d'eau couler sur ses joues.  
- Tu ne peux pas tout empêcher.  
- A quoi me sert le fait d'être la plus puissante des créatures si je ne peux même pas éviter aux gens de souffrir ? Je voudrais tellement les aider. Je voudrais tellement les préserver de la peine, apaiser leur douleur.  
- Ces choses-là ne sont pas inévitables !  
- Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que d'aimer un monde et de le perdre, de le voir sombrer. » Fit-elle en baissant la tête.  
Ils étaient là, enfermés, perdus dans l'espace. Ils étaient les deux derniers êtres humains à des années-lumière à la ronde. Et en la regardant en silence, Daniel comprit qu'il aimait cette jeune femme. Il voulait à son tour la protéger des souffrances, la préserver du malheur. Mais que pouvait-il, lui, Daniel Jackson, contre toute la douleur que portait une âme ?  
Alors il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la toucher. Sans un bruit, sans un mot, il posa son bras sur son dos, et la laissa glisser sa tête au creux de son épaule où elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Sam écrivait une lettre lorsque l'infirmière pénétra dans la salle d'isolement et posa un magnifique vase sur une table de nuit près de la jeune femme. Curieuse, Carter observa le splendide bouquet de fleurs qui lui étaient envoyé.  
« De qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune infirmière.  
Celle-ci lui tendit une petite enveloppe comme on en joignait habituellement à de tels bouquets. Sam attendit qu'elle soit ressortie avant de lire son contenu.  
« _Coucou Carter !_ »  
Elle reconnut l'écriture de O'Neill. La phrase la fit sourire.  
« _Allez savoir pourquoi, on refuse l'entrée de l'infirmerie à un général et pas aux fleurs. Il n'y a pas de justice.  
Enfin bon. Étant donné que je n'ai plus le droit de venir vous taquiner, je me suis dit que des fleurs égayeraient un peu ces horribles murs de béton gris. Manquerait plus que vous soyez allergique aux pollens et ce serait complet.  
Je ne vous demande pas de vos nouvelles, j'en prends tous les jours. J'aimerai être près de mon colonel pour le soutenir, mais je n'ai pas le droit... Heu... Je suis c... quand je m'y mets. Le droit, je peux le prendre ! D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me pose la question..._ »  
Samantha ne put s'empêcher de rire en lisant ces mots.  
« _... Votre petite sourire malicieux me manque, ainsi que vos exposés si pleins de sens ! Si Daniel et Teal'c ne ramènent pas cet antidote, je les étrangle, juré !  
Votre général préféré (j'espère) !  
Jack O'Neill _»  
Sam voulut sourire une nouvelle fois, mais un violent mal de crâne l'en empêcha.

Jack observa la jeune femme depuis la baie vitrée surplombant la pièce. Elle dormait. Son visage, habituellement calme, était aminci, fatigué et crispé. Même si son état était bon, une bardée d'appareils médicaux émettaient des bips toutes les cinq secondes, ce qui stressait O'Neill au plus haut point. Il enrageait. Il aurait dû être là, près d'elle, et non planqué dans cette pièce. Et Daniel ? Et Teal'c ? Soraya ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ces trois-là ? Voilà presque cinq jours qu'ils étaient partis ! Ambrosia avait-elle été incapable de les protéger ? Pourquoi avait-il fait confiance à cette fille ? Elle était incapable de saisir les enjeux de ce sauvetage de toute façon. Elle ne devait vouloir que gagner sa guerre...  
Son angoisse faussait parfois son jugement. Son sens des réalités était brouillé. Mais Jack était trop préoccupé pour s'en rendre compte. Lorsque Carter toussa dans son sommeil, il sursauta. Et il sursauta aussi lorsque le médecin-chef entra dans la petite pièce.  
« Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Bien, pour le moment. Mais ça risque de ne pas durer.  
- Ça fait six jours qu'elle est infectée. Au bout de six jours, l'état des Tok'ra était bien pire.  
- C'est parce qu'elle a très peu de Naquada dans le sang. Mais l'empoisonnement continue bel et bien.  
- L'empoisonnement ?  
- Ce virus agit comme un catalyseur. Il modifie la composition du Naquada présent dans le corps et le transforme en un poison violent, extrêmement toxique pour n'importe quel organisme. Chez le colonel Carter, le processus est plus lent, c'est tout.  
- Et vous ne pouvez rien faire ?  
- Non. On peut stimuler son système immunitaire, mais je ne pense pas que ses lymphocytes seront capables de s'adapter à un tel virus. Sans un antidote valable, je crains qu'elle ne soit condamnée. »  
« _Tout mais pas ça !_ » pensa Jack. Compréhensif, le médecin sortit de la salle, le laissant seul. Il contempla la jeune femme assoupie, le coeur serré. C'était une chance qu'elle ait résisté jusque là, mais tout n'était qu'une question de temps. O'Neill se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne s'était jamais préparé à la perdre. Il s'était déjà préparé à perdre Daniel ou Teal'c, même à mourir lui-même, mais jamais à voir Samantha disparaître. Bien sûr, d'une certaine façon, il l'avait déjà perdu depuis longtemps...  
Sam toussa à nouveau tout en dormant. Jack la regarda. Son espoir s'amenuisa et son regard se voila. Car sur l'oreiller blanc, quelques gouttes de sang venaient d'apparaître.

Si une âme s'était penchée sur ce semblant de vaisseau perdu dans l'espace, elle y aurait vu deux êtres endormis, l'un enlaçant l'autre avec affection. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il voyait.  
Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient assoupis dans cet espace confiné. Encore un peu et l'oxygène leur manquerait; ils mourraient dans leur sommeil. Pourquoi n'avait-elle encore rien fait pour sortir de là ?  
Orlin, debout contre l'une des parois, réfléchissait. Puis il s'arracha la cloison de métal et s'avança vers Daniel et Soraya.

La jeune femme sentit une main ferme secouer son épaule. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de l'archéologue, sans le réveiller. Puis elle cligna des paupières avant de distinguer un visage qui l'ébahit.  
« Orlin ?  
- Soraya.  
Leurs voix avaient réveillé Daniel Jackson. Il se leva prestement et contempla le jeune homme.  
- Daniel. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas... bien.  
- Je vous connais ?  
- Oui. Tu me connais sans me connaître, puisque tu m'as oublié lorsque tu a renoncé à continuer avec nous. Mais ce n'est pas le moment.  
Daniel, qui voulait à tout prix en parler, se retrouva coupé dans son élan. Orlin se tourna vers Ambrosia.  
- Tu ne devrais pas être là, lui fit-elle. Cette situation n'est pas neutre.  
- Vous êtes restés ici, inconscients, pendant plusieurs jours. Il faut que vous rentriez chez vous maintenant. Vous ne devez pas baisser les bras.  
A ces mots, Soraya baissa les yeux. Orlin reprit.  
- Je suis plus mal placé que quiconque pour te dire ce que tu dois faire, quelle lutte tu dois continuer. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Quoi que tu dises, les pouvoirs qui sont tiens te donnent de grandes responsabilités, parce que tu as choisi le camp de ceux qui respectent la vie. Ne te déjuge pas.  
Elle regarda le visage de celui qui était son ami depuis des siècles maintenant. Orlin était du côté des Anciens, mais il avait toujours su l'apaiser par ses yeux calmes et sa nature aimante.  
- J'imagine que tu ne peux rien nous dire de ce qui se passe dehors ?  
Elle lut la réponse dans son regard.  
- Le temps presse. C'est tout ce que je peux te révéler.  
Daniel posa sa main sur son épaule.  
- Il faut qu'on rentre. Il faut soigner Samantha.  
Ambrosia se retourna.  
- D'accord. Mais on va d'abord chercher Teal'c. »

Ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Devant eux se dressaient à nouveau les tours noires de la base de Kâli.  
Daniel se tourna vers sa compagne. Celle-ci s'était vêtue de noir et armée de deux épées courtes.  
« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?  
- Cette fois, je suis énervée. » Répondit-elle en faisant tournoyer ses deux lames.

VLAMMMM !!  
La porte explosa sous l'impact d'une décharge d'énergie. L'électricité bleue se consuma sur le métal tandis que la jeune femme enjambait les débris.  
Le boucan eut pour seul mérite de révéler leur présence. Les gardes Noirs se précipitèrent au bas de la tour principale. Il en venait de toute part. Mais Ambrosia n'en avait cure. Elle les rétama un par un, soit par ses lames, soit par cette énergie bleutée qu'elle créait. Et lorsque un jaffa tira sur Daniel, ce dernier constata qu'elle les protégeait tous deux par un champ d'énergie.  
Ils avancèrent, toujours attaqués, mais jamais stoppés. Après un corps-à-corps violent, la jeune femme releva un des gardes Noirs et lui demanda:  
« Où est le prisonnier venant de la Tauri ? Où est Teal'c ?  
- Avec... Avec notre déesse.  
Daniel s'approcha.  
- Kâli n'est pas une déesse.  
- Daniel c'est pas le moment !  
Le garde Noir le regarda.  
- Elle sème derrière elle terreur et destruction. Elle crée des homme qui n'existaient pas. Qui est-ce si ce n'est une déesse ?  
- Kâli a toujours su se faire aimer ! Ironisa Soraya.  
Elle plaqua le soldat au mur.  
- Moi aussi je sais créer et tuer. Alors si tu ne veux pas tester, conduis-nous à ce prisonnier. »  
Daniel commença à comprendre pourquoi les gardes Noirs la craignaient.

Teal'c était seul lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Daniel assomma le jaffa de Kâli d'un tir de Zat tandis que Soraya faisait exploser la porte de la cellule. Tous deux se précipitèrent.  
Teal'c agonisait. Cinq jours sans Tretonine ajoutés aux tortures de Kâli avaient presque eu raison de lui. Daniel observa, désolé, les plaies ensanglantées qui couvraient le corps inanimé de son ami. Il se tourna vers Soraya.  
« Il faut partir.  
- Je suis bien d'accord. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, fit-elle en tendant l'oreille.  
Elle revint vers le jaffa et l'examina.  
- Nous n'avons pas le temps de rentrer à la base. Son état est trop grave, il ne survivrait pas à la durée du voyage.  
- On est si loin de ça de la Terre ?  
- Quelques heures, mais Teal'c ne tiendra pas. »  
Elle s'approcha du jaffa et saisit son poignée tandis qu'elle glissait son autre main dans celle de Daniel.  
« Prêt ? »

Daniel atterrit durement sur le sol poussiéreux.  
« Ouch !!  
- Désolée, j'ai pas soigné l'atterrissage. »  
Ambrosia se tourna vers le corps de Teal'c. Daniel se pencha par-dessus son épaule.  
« Il va mal ?  
- Oui. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.  
Elle se débarrassa de sa veste et Daniel remarqua que ses bras nus ne portaient aucune trace des combats qu'ils venaient de mener.  
- Prends ma veste et mets-la lui sous la nuque. »  
Lorsqu'il se fut exécuté, Soraya ferma les yeux, ses mains flottant au-dessus de leur ami. Comme lorsqu'elle guérit O'Neill, un large rayon bleu apparut entre elle et lui, soignant chaque plaie une à une tandis qu'elle déplaçait ses paumes sur les blessures qui couvraient son torse ou ses bras.  
« Soraya, comment est-ce que... ? »  
Daniel s'interrompit, incapable de croire à ce qu'il voyait.  
Les bras de la jeune femme, auparavant indemnes, étaient à présent couverts de profondes écorchures, tout comme sa poitrine. Et au fur et à mesure qu'une des blessures de Teal'c était soignée, l'archéologue la voyait apparaître sur le corps d'Ambrosia, à l'endroit exact où elle s'était trouvé chez son ami. Une douleur intense se lisait sur son visage, mais elle ne disait rien.  
Le jeune homme voulut se lever, la pousser, l'empêcher de continuer. Mais il ne put s'approcher, elle l'en empêchait. Enfin, le processus s'arrêta: Teal'c était hors de danger.  
« Soraya ! Qu'est-ce... ?  
Il s'interrompit encore en voyant la jeune femme le regarder. Quelques minutes passèrent. Et sans qu'elle ait fait un seul geste, les plaies qu'elle portait se refermèrent lentement, une à une. Enfin, elle baissa la tête, épuisée, et Daniel n'eut que le temps de se précipiter alors qu'elle s'affaissait sur le sol. Délicatement, il la releva.  
« Alors c'était un de tes secret ? Guérir a un prix ?  
Elle se tut.  
- Lorsque tu soignes quelqu'un, ses blessures sont transférées sur toi. Alors Jack ? Et Teal'c ? Comment as-tu pu taire un tel secret ?  
- Si je te l'avais dit, m'aurais-tu laissé les sauver ?  
- Non... Enfin, je ne sais plus.  
Encore épuisée, elle murmura d'une voix douce:  
- C'est pour cela que je ne l'aie pas fait. »


	6. Révélations

_Daniel et Soraya ont réussi à sortir de leur prison spatiale et à retrouver Teal'c, prisonnier de Kâli. Mais celui-ci est agonisant, et ils doivent s'arrêter sur une planète pour que Soraya puisse le soigner. C'est à cette occasion que Daniel découvre que lorsqu'elle guérit une personne, la jeune femme se voit infliger les blessures qu'elle soigne, et qui cicatrisent après.  
Mais il est temps qu'ils rentrent. Depuis une semaine, Samantha est infectée par le virus qui catalyse le Naquada en un puissant poison pour l'organisme. Bien qu'elle ait résisté jusque là, le virus commence peu à peu à causer en elle des dommages dangereux..._

Sam se réveilla après un sommeil difficile. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de son ami, Daniel.  
« Bonjour Sam. Comment allez-vous ?  
La phrase lui sembla soudain mesquine. Mais Carter n'en avait cure.  
- Pas mal, merci.  
Elle se mit sur son séant, réprimant une grimace. La plupart de ses muscles étaient tétanisés, et les mouvements lui étaient difficiles.  
Daniel regarda son amie et sourit tristement. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient marqués de profondes cernes et son visage s'émaciait.  
- C'est pas la grande forme mais ça va. Le virus agit lentement sur moi.  
- Nous avons trouvé une solution, Sam. Nous avons mis la main sur les travaux de Kâli. On va pouvoir vous guérir.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?  
- Nous avons découvert que Kâli était devenue une menace de premier ordre. Pendant des siècles, elle a travaillé sur la génétique Goa'uld et a réussi à créer des êtres aux capacités de jaffas sans aucune implantation de symbiote. Même Anubis n'a pas fait aussi fort.  
- A ce point ?  
- Soraya pense que Kâli a supprimé l'incubation de larves Goa'uld parce qu'elle hait ceux de sa propre race. Cinq mille ans d'exil l'ont rendue extrêmement agressive envers eux. Ses soldats sont invincibles, créés pour résister au virus, avec la force de vrais jaffas et une résistance apparemment totale aux blessures de combat.  
- Comment est-ce possible ?  
- Il semble que lorsque Soraya était prisonnière là-bas, Kâli ait prélevé et manipulé son ADN. Elle n'a réussi qu'à isoler ses capacités régénératrices, mais s'en est servie sur ses créations.  
- Et c'est tout ?  
- A peu près.  
Sam le regarda en souriant.  
- Il s'est passé autre chose.  
Son ami grimaça comme lorsqu'il était ennuyé.  
- Kâli a réussi à nous mettre la main dessus. Teal'c est resté prisonnier tandis qu'elle nous a expédié, Soraya et moi, dans une cellule dans l'espace. Lorsqu'on a pu récupérer Teal'c, il était gravement blessé. Il s'en est fallu de peu.  
Elle posa une main sur son bras.  
- Il y a autre chose qui vous tracasse.  
Durant l'espace d'un instant, Daniel fut tenté de lui dire ce qu'il avait découvert sur Ambrosia, ce qui se passait à chaque fois qu'elle sauvait quelqu'un. Mais il se retint. Elle lui avait fait promettre de taire cette information.  
- C'est rien. Je crois que je commence à peine à comprendre quelle peut être la vie de cette fille.  
- Vous l'aimez beaucoup.  
Daniel fut sur le point de nier, mais il croisa le regard bleu de son amie. Après tout, puisque lui-même le savait...  
- Je crois que oui.  
- Il y a quelque chose entre vous, quelque chose d'étrange. Cela s'est vu dès que nous l'avons rencontrée.  
- C'est vrai, et pourtant je suis incapable de vous dire quoi.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Puis Daniel reprit la parole.  
- Au fait, Jack m'a dit de vous passer le bonjour. Et comme moi je ne suis pas soumis au protocole, je peux vous embrasser pour lui.  
Elle sourit.  
- Il a vraiment dit ça ?  
- Vous plaisantez ! Cet idiot n'oserait jamais. Trouillard ! J'ai fait de la transmission de pensée.  
Sam voulut rire, mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha. Le mouchoir en papier qu'elle porta à ses lèvres fut bientôt rouge de sang.  
- Le poison fait faire de l'hémophilie, fit-elle en réponse au regard ému de Daniel. Mon sang ne se coagule plus beaucoup, mais le traitement agit plutôt bien.  
Daniel se leva.  
- Courage, on va pouvoir vous soigner désormais. »

« Comment ça on ne peut pas la guérir maintenant ? »  
La phrase de Jack O'Neill tenait plus de l'exclamation furieuse que de la question. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas tandis que le médecin lui expliquait:  
« Les informations rapportées par SG1 sont complètes et correctes. Mais la thérapie génique est complexe, et celle-ci nous est totalement inconnue. Il faudra au minimum quelques jours pour élaborer un traitement valable.  
- Est-ce que Sam les a, ces quelques jours ? Demanda l'archéologue.  
Le médecin se tourna vers lui.  
- Je crois que oui. Mais il faudra faire attention à partir de maintenant. Son état devient préoccupant; l'hémophilie étant notre principal souci, pour l'instant.  
Jack revint vers lui.  
- Pour l'instant ?  
- Mon général, les hémorragies ne sont que des symptômes. Le Naquada transformé en poison va peu à peu intoxiquer tout son organisme...  
- Ça va ! J'ai compris.  
Il ferma les yeux, fatigué par la tension nerveuse.  
- Faites aussi vite que vous pouvez. »

« Flush !  
- Full au roi. Perdu, Daniel ! Par ici la monnaie !  
Sam ramassa l'argent, reprit les cartes et les battit tandis que Daniel s'étirait.  
- De toute façon je suis nul au poker.  
- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas mentir, fit Soraya.  
- Elle a raison ! Renchérit Carter en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme assise sur son lit.  
- On dirait que ça te gêne de mentir aux gens, remarqua Ambrosia. Tu prends tout de suite un air ennuyé.  
- Parce que ça ne t'ennuie pas, toi ?  
- Non. Elle s'étira elle aussi. Ne te plains pas, je pourrais aussi tricher.  
- Ah parce que la quinte flush de tout à l'heure c'était pas de la triche ?  
- Non, juré !  
Les trois amis se regardèrent en riant. Les parties, qui s'étaient enchaînées durant quelques heures, avaient eu l'avantage de distraire Samantha, toujours isolée dans cette pièce si froide. La jeune femme se reposa sur les oreillers.  
- C'est gentil d'être venus.  
- On pensait que vous deviez en avoir assez de ne voir que des gens en blouse blanche. Et puis on préfère être là qu'à côté de Jack. Il devient invivable ces derniers temps.  
- Le médecin va finir par piquer une crise de nerfs à l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée, confirma Soraya.  
Sam se tourna vers Daniel.  
- Et comment... Comment va Cassandra ?  
Ils se turent. Daniel, qui était sorti pour voir la jeune fille sur sa demande, répondit:  
- Ça va. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup. L'interdiction de vous voir la désole. Elle m'a dit que Jack restait avec elle en ce moment. C'est elle qui lui a demandé.  
Samantha sourit tristement, fermant les paupières pour empêcher quelques larmes de s'échapper.  
- Pourquoi faut-il que les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde soient celles que je mets aujourd'hui en danger ? Murmura-t-elle.  
Si sa réflexion ne fut pas entendue par Daniel, elle n'échappa nullement à Ambrosia.  
- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Elle regarda Sam dans les yeux. Mais réfléchissez.  
- A quoi ?  
- A ce que vous ferez lorsque vous serez sauvée.  
Sam compris l'allusion. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre malicieusement.  
- Il n'y a pas forcément besoin de risquer la mort pour s'avouer qu'on aime quelqu'un. »  
Soraya prit la phrase comme une simple réplique, mais Daniel, lui, saisit toute la force du sous-entendu.

Soraya n'avait pas de voiture. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la base, le soir, Daniel lui proposa de la ramener chez elle. Durant tout le trajet elle garda un visage si inquiet que le jeune homme finit par lui demander:  
« Ça ne va pas ?  
- Je pensais à Sam et à Jack. C'est un miracle que ce dernier ne soit pas encore contaminé.  
Le silence se fit. Soudain elle rejeta la tête en arrière.  
- Ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir faire !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne peux pas soigner ce genre de chose. Du moins, je n'y suis jamais parvenue.  
- De toute façon ça te tuerait sûrement.  
- Pas sûr.  
- Mais peut-être que oui. Tu devrais arrêter de croire que ce n'est jamais sans risques.  
- En tout cas, je risque beaucoup moins que les autres. Et puis je ne vais pas m'arrêter par peur !  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est du courage ou de l'aveuglement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?  
Il resta interdit. La réplique était bien placée. Daniel savait pertinemment qu'il agirait comme elle dans une telle situation. Elle sourit, calmée.  
- Nous ferions tous la même chose. C'est comme ça. Nous sommes comme ça.  
Daniel la regarda. Puis il fit soudain:  
- Ça me fait penser... Tu veux bien qu'on passe chez moi ? Il faudrait que je te montre quelque chose. »

C'était une gravure.  
« Je l'ai trouvé tout à fait par hasard, en relisant un livre sur l'histoire de la Grèce lors de mes recherches.  
- Fais voir.  
La page du livre représentait une gravure du XIXème siècle, une scène de combat. L'archéologue montra un détail du doigt.  
C'est la légende qui m'a frappé. Elle dit « Immortelle pour une terre libre ».  
- Et alors ?  
- C'est toi ici, n'est-ce pas ? Les traits sont évocateurs.  
Soraya réfléchit quelques minutes.  
- C'est exact. Je suis intervenue en 1826 dans la guerre opposant les Grecs à l'armée Turque. Le conflit dégénérait. C'était particulièrement sanglant. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me montres ça ?  
Daniel referma l'ouvrage.  
- Ce que tu as dit là-bas, lorsque nous étions enfermés, ça n'a pas quitté mon esprit. Je voulais te montrer que certains auront toujours besoin de gens comme toi.  
Il se tut un instant en voyant la jeune femme sortir. Daniel la retrouva dehors, dans le jardin.  
- Pourquoi t'en vas-tu encore ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me m'enfuis plus. Même si j'aimerais bien.  
Elle avait le regard levé vers les étoiles. Sa voix tremblait un peu.  
- Parfois j'aimerais être un soleil. Je vivrais, imploserais puis exploserais. Et en mourant, au terme d'une très longue vie, toutes les particules de mon être se fondraient dans l'infini de l'univers.  
- Très joli. Mais je te préfère à ta place.  
- Tu es un des seuls qui peuvent avoir une idée de ce qu'est cette place. L'ascension vous en approche, d'une certaine manière. Mais tu vois: même toi tu as refusé de continuer dans cette voie.  
Daniel l'observa avec affection.  
- Tu es la seule des puissances de cet univers qui accepte de s'engager. Comment ferions-nous sans de tels êtres ?  
- Vous viviez très bien en ignorant mon existence.  
- Et pourtant je me demande comment j'ai fait.  
- C'est comme ça. Je ne laisse jamais de traces, je ne me lie pas. Ce serait trop dur.  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu restée ici ? Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé te connaître ?  
La jeune femme voulut mentir. Mais elle n'en avait plus la volonté. Elle était trop fatiguée.  
- J'ai désobéi à la première de mes règles; j'ai oublié qu'il ne fallait pas m'attacher.  
Ses yeux étaient à présent fixés sur l'horizon. Elle ne voulait pas regarder dans sa direction.  
- J'aurais dû partir tout de suite. Ne pas me retourner.  
- J'ai pas de chance.  
Cette fois elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager avec étonnement.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je me suis épris d'un courant d'air à ce que je comprends.  
Il fallait oser ! Ses yeux marquèrent sa surprise, mais cela ne désarçonna pas Daniel.  
- C'est drôle ! C'est toi qui m'as appris le sens de ce mot: aimer. Jusqu'ici, je croyais que cela signifiait: « Chéris les personnes que tu connais, aide-les, sauve-les si besoin est ».  
Mais tu m'as appris qu'aimer, c'était chérir sans distinction ceux que l'on connaît et ceux qui nous sont étrangers. C'est les aider et les sauver sans faire de différence, même si l'on a parfois de petites préférences. C'est avoir mal pour l'autre, souffrir quand il souffre, pleurer de ses larmes et rire de ses joies.  
Elle le regardait maintenant avec douceur. Tout en disant ces mots, Daniel caressa la courbe de son visage du bout des doigts.  
- Je t'aime, petite immortelle.  
Un sourire triste flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle le repoussa, mais sans conviction.  
- Non. Il ne faut pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ma présence est synonyme de guerre ou de souffrance. Je suis comme une image, un personnage qui apparaît uniquement à l'approche du malheur, jamais du bonheur.  
- C'est parce que tu le veux ainsi.  
La jeune femme le regarda, incompréhensive.  
- Arriverais-tu à concevoir que quelqu'un t'aime sans avoir besoin de toi ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'il t'aime sans que pour cela tu le sauve ou le soulage ? Ce n'est pas de l'amour.  
Il embrassa son front glacé.  
- Moi je t'aime sans avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tu m'es chère pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu fais. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'apportes autre chose que ta présence, ton rire, ton image. Ils me suffisent pour être heureux.  
- Daniel.  
- Sous ta carapace, je vois une poupée de cire, belle et fragile. Je vois une femme courageuse, mais si forte que lorsqu'elle faiblit, personne ne juge bon de la soutenir, persuadé qu'elle tiendra. Alors elle erre, toujours seule, parce que personne d'autre qu'elle n'a jamais pu l'aider.  
- Danny.  
- Je comprends maintenant quelle a été ta douleur. Tu as toujours aidé ceux qui te le demandaient, avec la voix ou les yeux. Mais toi, ils ne t'ont pas épaulé. Comment as-tu fais pour tenir bon ?  
- Je suis morte.  
Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.  
- Plusieurs fois je me suis éteinte, à bout de forces. Mais à chaque fois, je me suis réveillée là où j'étais restée. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune échappatoire, pas même la mort. »  
Fatiguée, elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Daniel. Elle entendit battre son coeur et ferma les yeux.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis rentrèrent. Soraya lui demanda où était la cuisine, puis alla chercher de quoi boire. Daniel bouquinait un des livres de sa bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé dans la cuisine. Il y trouva la jeune femme, ramassant des débris.  
« Soraya ? Ça va ?  
- Oui. C'est juste un verre.  
Il se pencha pour l'aider à nettoyer les morceaux. Lorsqu'il se releva, il remarqua une coupure sur la main de son amie.  
- Tu t'es écorchée.  
- C'est pas important.  
- Mais Soraya. Tu ne cicatrises même pas !  
Elle regarda la blessure un instant, comme désorientée. Daniel remarqua combien ses mains tremblaient dans les siennes.  
- Soraya.  
Le jeune homme releva une mèche de cheveux auburn. Elle ne put retenir une larme.  
- Ça suffit maintenant. Arrête. Arrête de te retenir. »  
Le dernier vernis de force de la jeune femme craqua complètement. Elle éclata en sanglots, épuisée. Sentant qu'elle s'affaissait, Daniel l'accompagna et la tint dans ses bras, accroupi sur le sol. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles il n'osa bouger. Puis finalement, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans sa chambre avant de la déposer sur l'édredon de son lit.  
« Comment as-tu fais pour tenir tout ce temps ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, trop bas pour qu'elle l'entende.  
Il la regarda un instant. Son souffle s'était apaisé, ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Daniel se leva, mais une petite main se posa sur son poignet. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mot; il avait compris. Il s'allongea sur le lit tandis qu'une cascade de cheveux auburn venait se reposer contre lui.

Daniel se réveilla brusquement, ankylosé à cause d'une mauvaise position. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était plus de minuit. C'est alors seulement qu'il s'aperçut de l'absence de Soraya. Il la retrouva dans le salon où elle regardait la nuit depuis la baie vitrée, immobile, les bras croisés.  
Il la rejoignit sans rien dire et resta debout derrière elle. Sa main glissa sur la soie du tissu lorsqu'il la posa sur son dos.  
« Ça va ?  
Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.  
- Tu veux que je te ramène ?  
Elle ne répondit rien. Mais lorsqu'il se fut éloigné de quelques pas, elle dit:  
- Si aimer signifie se sentir seule lorsqu'il manque une unique personne, si aimer veut dire tout craindre ou tout abandonner, alors je n'avais jamais connu ce sentiment jusqu'à maintenant.  
Daniel s'arrêta.  
- J'ai d'abord eu l'impression d'être perdue. Ensuite, j'ai cru devenir fragile. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je voulais être fragile ! Parce que je n'ai jamais pu m'appuyer sur quelqu'un, parce que je n'aimais pas assez pour me laisser aller.  
Elle se retourna et s'avança vers lui.  
- Si aimer c'est tout ça, alors je t'aime, sois-en persuadé. »  
Daniel ne put se retenir davantage. Cet aveu lui brûlait le coeur. Il se précipita vers la jeune femme et captura ses lèvres avec avidité. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos, jusque sur ses hanches. Soraya répondit avec suavité à ses baisers. Ils sentit ses doigts glisser sous sa chemise, sur son torse, sur sa peau brûlante.  
Soulevant la jeune femme, il fit quelques pas et la déposa doucement sur le lit, comme une poupée délicate. Tout en continuant ses caresses, ses lèvres partirent à l'exploration de cette peau de pêche, comme pour tracer la carte d'un monde inconnu. Les doigts agiles de Soraya ôtèrent sa chemise noire qui tomba sur le sol. Il sentit ses mains glisser sur ses muscles. Elle effleura son torse, son ventre, jusqu'à l'aine, et le fit frémir. Tremblant presque, Daniel effeuilla le corps de la jeune femme de ses vêtements, avant de l'embrasser encore avec plus de fièvre. Ses mains suivaient le contour de sa poitrine, du creux de sa taille...  
Sans cesser leurs caresses, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, puis s'unirent. Soraya sentit la sueur de son amant sur sa peau tandis qu'il l'emportait vers un univers de plaisir. Sa main serrait celle de la jeune femme avec force. Leurs baisers se faisaient toujours plus profonds, plus intenses. C'était un don; il la possédait. Elle vibrait de cette présence en elle, et une douce chaleur envahit le creux de ses reins. Unis, abandonnés, leurs corps se cambrèrent pour atteindre ensemble la jouissance extrême, avant de s'apaiser.  
Lorsque les rayons de la lune traversèrent les rideaux et se posèrent sur les draps qui enveloppaient sa compagne, Daniel songea alors à la voie sur laquelle ils venaient de s'engager. Même s'il ne voulait pas y penser, l'avenir lui apparut soudain incertain.

« Sam, Soraya ! Vous allez à gauche.  
- Bien mon général. »  
Je suis Samantha dans le couloir désigné. Depuis que nous avons débarqué dans ce manoir, aucun bruit mais beaucoup de sang. Ça n'a rien de rassurant, mais il faut l'explorer. Alors nous partons toutes les deux sur le côté.  
Sam balaye toutes les recoins avec son fusil. Moi je ne suis pas armée; je ne le suis jamais. Pourtant un sentiment diffus de crainte m'envahit. Mais le couloir est large, et si quelqu'un nous attaque, nous sommes proches du salon, notre point de départ. Alors pourquoi je m'en fais ? A vingt mètres du salon, à gauche, il y a une première pièce. On y entre en même temps.  
« Mon Dieu !! »  
Je n'y peux rien, ça m'a échappé. Le canapé de cette pièce est occupé par un cadavre rouge et déchiqueté. Je vois un de ses bras pendre vers le sol; son visage est enfoui dans les coussins. Sam a aussitôt braqué son arme vers lui: un réflexe. Ça nous permet de distinguer les deux autres corps qui reposent cette fois à même le plancher, face contre terre, inanimés.  
Sam s'approche, le doigt sur la gâchette. Grand bien lui fait car un des corps n'est pas mort !! Il se redresse à demi avant que Samantha ne décharge son fusil sur lui. Quelle horreur !! La moitié gauche de son visage est ensanglantée, la chair à vif, la peau arrachée. C'est tout ce que j'ai le temps de voir avant qu'il ne retombe. Mais ça vous glace le sang !  
Le silence retombe. Après s'être calmée, Sam repart dans le couloir. Moi je reste là. L'adrénaline quitte peu à peu mes veines. Je m'assieds dans un fauteuil, observant le sofa à ma droite. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Pourquoi trois corps sont-ils là ? Et qu'est-ce qui leur a fait ça ? C'est horrible, c'est terrifiant.  
Je ferme les yeux un instant...

Je sens une haleine chaude descendre sur mon visage, dans mon cou. C'est chaud, c'est fort, c'est violent.  
J'ouvre les yeux et pousse un hurlement.  
Un hurlement venu des tréfonds, un hurlement de peur !  
Il est là ! En face de moi ! Sa tête à quelques centimètres de la mienne, ses mains agrippées aux bras du fauteuil qu'il macule de sang.  
Je vois une moitié de visage, car la peau de l'autre a été arrachée. Je sens l'odeur des chairs palpitantes, des chairs chaudes, brûlantes de faim et de folie. Il crie, il hurle. Et ses yeux fixés sur les miens me glacent de peur. Il est là ! Contre moi ! Ses doigts happent mes bras avec une force inimaginable. Il se rapproche encore. Mes mains saisissent ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Je lutte de toutes mes forces, mais mes forces ne semblent être rien. Il crie. Il hurle. Ce n'est pas humain, ça n'a rien d'humain. C'est sauvage, ça terrifie.  
J'essaye de le tuer, j'essaye de le détruire, mais il n'y a rien !! Je ne peux plus rien !! Aucune énergie ne sort de mes mains. Son hurlement rejoint toujours le mien. J'ai trop peur, je ne peux pas lutter.  
Il va m'avoir ! Il va me tuer ! Je ne veux pas mourir !  
C'est lui ou moi !  
A cette pensée je sens l'adrénaline déferler en moi. Elle envahit mon cerveau, mes veines, mon coeur. C'est lui ou moi. Lui ou moi ! Pas de choix !  
Mes mains se serrent sur ses épaules. Peu importe le sang ! Je le repousse, mais pas assez. Il est si fort.  
Alors mon cri de peur se tait. Et il cède place à un hurlement de rage. C'est dur, c'est guttural. C'est si fort que je n'entends plus que ça. Et ça me donne de la force, beaucoup de force. C'est lui ou moi.  
Lui ou moi. La seule pensée qu'il me reste. Je hurle et je le repousse. Je me relève et le force à reculer. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est un démon, mais je dois gagner. Alors je le refoule, encore, encore, hors de la pièce, dans le couloir, vers le salon...  
Je vois ses yeux emplis de meurtre. Je sens la brûlure de sa chair ruisselante de sang...  
Je hurle !

« Ahhhhhhh »  
Soraya se dressa violemment sur son séant. Elle réussit à réprimer le cri qui jaillit à son réveil, ne laissant échapper qu'une légère exclamation étouffée.  
Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais si réel !  
Frissonnant encore, elle chassa les dernières images de son rêve en secouant la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de cela ? Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait vu des scènes comme celle-ci.  
Ça n'avait rien d'alarmant en soi. Mais même si ses rêves n'étaient en aucun cas prémonitoires, ils n'étaient pas non plus les marques de quelque manifestation intempestive de son inconscient refoulé, comme se plaisaient à le dire tant de psychanalystes. Non. Soraya rêvait toujours soit de ce qui lui était arrivé dans le passé, soit de ce qu'elle redoutait d'avoir à combattre dans le futur. Réminiscence du passé ou instinct de l'avenir.  
Elle regarda un instant Daniel qui dormait toujours, puis ferma les yeux. Quelque chose lui manquait. Un élément, une pièce du puzzle que constituait ce cauchemar pour elle. C'était ce visage, ce visage maudit. Il lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Où l'avait-elle vu auparavant ?  
Fatiguée par ce réveil violent, elle se rallongea et posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon. La joue appuyée contre son torse, une main posée sur sa poitrine, elle repensa à cette image effrayante. Ça y est ! Ce visage, il était semblable à ceux des Tok'ra morts sur cette planète lointaine. Ceux qu'ils avaient découverts dans cette pièce...  
Elle s'en rappela... avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Daniel se réveilla le premier, aux prémices du jour. Il était tôt; les premiers rayons dépassaient à peine de l'horizon.  
Tournant la tête, il regarda la cascade de cheveux auburn étalée sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Soraya dormait toujours, nue sous les draps de coton. Il effleura son épaule, ses doigts suivant les contours du tatouage qu'elle portait, puis se leva.  
Il s'habilla puis prépara du café serré. Dans la matinée, ils allaient retourner à Cheyenne Mountain. Là-bas l'attendraient rapports et copies, livres et artefacts. Son boulot, sa vie. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il lassé ?  
Tout en buvant son café, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il contempla Soraya. Il se sentait soudain ridiculement petit devant cette immortalité. Il aurait voulu l'aimer, l'aimer toute sa vie, et réalisait que celle-ci était finalement trop courte pour lui. Il se sentait confiné, obéissant à des règles immuables mais qui le limitaient. Dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, à chaque fois c'était pareil. Pas de liberté pure, sans cesse des restrictions, des ordres. Et qui il doit aider, qui il ne doit pas sauver. Qui il doit satisfaire, qui il ne peux pas aimer. Grâce à Orlin, Daniel avait appris que c'était lui et lui seul qui avait choisi de quitter Oma et les Anciens. Mais maintenant, face à se qui se révélait être pour lui de l'amour pur et simple, il se retrouvait à nouveau restreint dans sa soif de liberté. Quelle poisse !  
Tout doucement, Soraya commença à bouger et s'éveilla, surprise de trouver le lit vide. Les yeux encore à demi-fermés par le sommeil, elle leva la tête et l'aperçut. Daniel se détacha de l'encadrement de la porte, souriant, sa tasse de café toujours à la main. La jeune femme avait tellement l'air dans le brouillard que c'en était cocasse. Elle regarda les premiers rayons de soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre, puis sa tête retomba dans l'oreiller. L'archéologue s'assit sur le rebord du lit.  
« Tu as bien dormi ?  
Elle fit une petite grimace, ses bras enlaçant l'oreiller moelleux.  
- Couci-couça. Je me suis réveillée à cause d'un cauchemar.  
- Tu aurais dû me...  
- C'était un cauchemar Daniel. Pas la peine de t'en faire profiter à quatre heures du matin, le coupa-t-elle. Il reste du café ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu veux que je te l'apporte ? Tu n'es pas vraiment en tenue.  
Elle rit. D'un geste elle se rhabilla.  
- Pas la peine.  
- Soraya.  
- Oui ? Fit-elle d'un petit ton d'ingénue.  
- Ça t'arrive de faire les choses normalement ?  
- Oui, souvent, répondit-elle en se levant. Promis juré. »  
Tout en dégustant le contenu de sa tasse, la jeune femme gardait un air si soucieux que Daniel finit par lui demander:  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- C'est juste ce rêve qui me turlupine.  
Face à son incompréhension, elle expliqua:  
- En général je ne rêve pas. Si ça m'arrive, c'est soit un souvenir, soit une intuition sur l'avenir.  
- Tu fais de la voyance ?  
- Jamais. C'est plus retors, tenant plus du pressentiment que de la prophétie.  
- Et tu as rêvé de quoi ?  
- Je te passe les détails. Mais ça touchait les victimes de l'arme de Pandore, j'en suis sûre maintenant, et...  
Elle s'arrêta; resta un instant silencieuse, puis demanda:  
- Il faut retourner dans votre base aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui, si tu ne tiens pas à te faire attraper par Jack.  
- Tu pourrais me couvrir pour quelques heures ?  
Daniel croisa les bras d'un air sévère.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
- Je voudrais retourner sur la planète des Tok'ra.  
- Tu pourrais communiquer un peu plus ?  
Elle le regarda sans comprendre.  
- Si tu veux rester ici, tu t'apercevras que quoi que nous fassions, nous nous le confions.  
Il l'observa, comme pris d'un doute.  
- Tu comptes rester avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?  
La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres.  
- Soraya.  
Un sourire contrit se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
- Pour l'instant j'ai pas envie de partir.  
- Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire là-bas ?  
Elle garda le silence un instant, puis...  
- Pour faire rapide, je me demande si l'empoisonnement mortel est le seul effet du virus de Pandore.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il fait quoi d'autre ?  
- J'en sais rien mais j'ai un doute, un doute persistant.  
Daniel la regardait les bras croisés. Soudain il disparut dans l'entrée. Il saisit une veste, se prépara et revint dans la chambre.  
- Tu viens ?  
Soraya le regarda, surprise.  
- Je croyais qu'il fallait tout faire tous ensemble ?  
- Non. On prévient les autres et ensuite on agit dans son coin si on en a envie. Je fais ça tout le temps. J'ai laissé un message à Jack. Si tu peux me donner une arme, on y va ensemble.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn.  
- J'aurais préféré une sortie plus romantique, fit-il en lui volant un baiser. Mais soit, je m'adapte à la situation. »

« Dis donc tu as soigné l'atterrissage.  
- J'étais moins pressée, ça aide.  
Ils étaient arrivés au même endroit que la première fois. Daniel ne s'était pas changé, et le vent froid qui pénétrait dans les ruines soulevaient les pans de sa veste. Il arma le Zat que Soraya lui avait fourni, tandis que cette dernière avançait à pas lents et mesurés.  
- Tu cherches quoi exactement ? Demanda-t-il en vérifiant le fonctionnement de l'arme.  
- Je veux retrouver l'endroit que nous avons ouvert.  
- C'était tout droit, puis dans le couloir de droite. Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- Il va nous falloir une méga désinfection lorsqu'on rentrera, grogna-t-il, peu pressé de retourner vers le charnier. On va ramener une sacré quantité de ce virus.  
- Je m'en chargerai, ça te va ?  
- Tête de mule. »  
Ils suivirent les larges couloirs de pierres pour retrouver la porte qu'ils avaient fait exploser. Daniel s'assit sur une pierre et jeta un coup d'œil au ciel tandis que Soraya s'approcha de l'ouverture béante de la pièce. Il ne voyait pas l'intérieur, il ne voulait pas le voir, de crainte que ces images cauchemardesques ne se rappellent à son bon souvenir.  
- Soraya, comment fais-tu pour entrer là-dedans ? Fit-il en la voyant s'accroupir dans la petite salle obscure. C'est répugnant !  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas.  
- En fait je ne sais même pas ce qu'on fait ici, murmura l'archéologue en croisant les bras.  
Soraya ramassa quelque chose et l'examina entre ses doigts. Puis elle prit appui sur ses genoux et se releva.  
- Daniel ?  
Avec un soupir, il s'approcha et s'arrêta à côté d'elle en disant:  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te passionnes tant pour ce charnier...  
Sa voix se cassa.  
- ... Vide. » Termina Soraya à sa place.

Ils contemplèrent la salle déserte.  
Daniel ôta ses lunettes, puis se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
Les murs étaient encore couverts de sang aux anciens emplacements des cadavres. Mais plus de cadavres ! C'était ça le hic !  
Ils ressortirent de la pièce.  
« Où a-t-on pu les emmener ? S'exclama le jeune homme tandis que Soraya manipulait sans rien dire son énergie bleutée.  
- Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un les a bougé ?  
- Tu as une autre idée toi ?  
Elle se retourna. Son apparence était modifiée; elle avait repris sa tenue de commando à elle. Mais elle portait cette fois bon nombre d'armes... à feu.  
- Soraya ? Tu me fais quoi là ?  
- Rentre par la porte.  
- Et tu fais quoi toi ?  
- J'explore cette fichue planète... En entier !  
Elle arma son pistolet mitrailleur. Furieux, Daniel attrapa son poignet.  
- Tu n'as pas compris les règles du jeu ! On est venu ensemble, on repart ensemble. Il n'y a aucun solo, il n'y a aucun franc-tireur. Alors cesse de vouloir agir seule.  
Elle l'observa un instant, puis elle lui tendit un P90.  
- Le Zat risque de ne pas suffire.  
- Tu crains quoi ? Des Goa'ulds ?  
- Pire.  
- Pire ?  
- Je crois que j'ai compris ce que signifiait mon rêve. »  
Une fois sortis des ruines, ils contemplèrent le vrai visage de la planète. C'était un désert de roc et de poussière où le gris du ciel rejoignait celui de la terre.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ? Demanda L'archéologue.  
Soraya lui désigna de longues traînées rougeâtres qui s'étalaient sur le sol pierreux. Elles allaient se perdre au-delà des tertres qui s'élevaient plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin. Daniel et Soraya commencèrent à les suivre.  
- Combien de Tok'ra étaient morts, déjà ? Fit-il.  
- Presque la totalité. Un peu moins de deux mille.  
- Quel intérêt de déplacer deux mille corps ? Et quel travail ! Voyons ! Qui est-ce que ça peut bien intéresser ?  
- Et à ton avis, si ça n'intéresse personne, pourquoi les salles sont vides ? »  
Daniel se tut. Ce faisant, ils étaient parvenu aux buttes qu'ils escaladaient. La pente était abrupte, aussi durent-ils s'aider des mains pour monter. Daniel fut le premier à se rétablir au sommet. Il frotta ses paumes et releva la tête.  
« La barbe ! Mes lunettes sont pleines de poussière.  
- Tu n'as jamais pensé à mettre des lentilles de contact ? Fit sa compagne en escaladant les derniers mètres d'escarpement.  
- Ça m'agace ces trucs-là. »  
Ils se turent, se rendant compte combien la conversation était oiseuse. Daniel terminait de nettoyer ses verres lorsque Soraya arriva près de lui, à genoux.  
« Nom de Dieu !  
La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, encore essoufflée.  
- Quoi ? »  
Daniel lui saisit le bras, la forçant à se relever.  
Toujours les mêmes pierres, la même poussière. Toujours le même vent, le même gémissement...

Ils contemplèrent le champ de cadavres avant de commencer à avancer.  
Daniel avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve, ou dans un cauchemar. Ces corps vers lesquels il se dirigeait, ils ne pouvaient pas être là ! Ils étaient disposés, bien rangés. Des centaines de morts étendus sur la terre qu'ils noircissaient de leur sang. Il s'arrêta et contempla le massacre. Ça n'était pas rationnel ! Rien n'était rationnel ! Et sa silhouette noire au centre de cette étendue rouge sang !  
Soraya avançait toujours. Elle marchait maintenant au milieu des corps alignés. Ses pas étaient lents. Ses yeux se perdaient sur les corps qui l'entouraient de part et d'autre. Les membres écorchés, la chair à vif, la peau arrachée...  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Daniel commença lui aussi à avancer. Son coeur s'était habitué au spectacle et ne se soulevait plus d'horreur. Finalement, ces corps ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux des anciens soldats d'Anubis, sauf qu'ils étaient pourpres de sang. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait trouvé à se dire pour se rassurer tout en rejoignant sa compagne.  
Soraya s'était accroupi près d'un des cadavres. Elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur la chair. Elle était chaude et palpitante. Soraya regarda sa peau teintée d'hémoglobine. Elle sentit son ancienne peur, la peur de cette nuit, se réveiller.  
« Mon dieu ! » Murmura-t-elle. « Kâli, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Daniel lui saisit soudainement le bras.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu entends ce bruit ?  
Effectivement, on entendait au loin le sifflement d'appareils volants. Daniel la fit se relever rapidement.  
- On fiche le camp ! »  
Ils sortirent précipitamment des rangées macabres pour escalader à nouveau les buttes surplombant les lieux. Une fois derrière, ils respirèrent un peu.  
« Ils ne nous suivent pas ?  
- Ils ne nous ont pas vu, fit l'archéologue.  
Soraya se mit sur le ventre et jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus du sommet du tertre.  
- Fais attention, ils vont nous remarquer !  
- Aucun risque.  
Daniel regarda à ses côtés: la jeune femme avait disparu. Il soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière.  
- Elle va me rendre dingue. Soraya, où es-tu ?  
- Ici, j'ai pas bougé. Je me suis juste mise debout. C'est mieux.  
- Et alors ?  
- Viens voir par toi-même. »  
Daniel sentit quelque chose de froid lui saisir la main. Il se releva et regarda en bas.  
« Ce ne sont pas des vaisseaux Goa'ulds.  
- Ne rêve pas. Ce sont les Ha'taks de Kâli. Enfin, un équivalent.  
- C'est de sa fabrication ? Ils ne lui ont vraiment rien laissé en l'exilant.  
- Rien, à par sa base mère, dans l'amas de Pégase.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire de si terrible pour ça ?  
- Je crois qu'ils avaient trop peur d'elle pour accepter sa présence. »  
Là-dessus ils se turent, observant les quelques troupes qui entouraient...  
« Kâli ! » Murmura Daniel entre ses dents.  
La silhouette noire qu'ils connaissaient bien se dressait devant l'étendue de cadavres. Derrière elle se dressaient deux énormes vaisseaux que l'on aurait dit taillés dans de l'obsidienne tant leur métal était sombre et brillant.  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est revenue ici ? Fit Soraya.  
- Chut ! »  
De là où ils se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient entendre ce qui se disait en contrebas. Mais les quelques gardes Noirs qui accompagnaient la déesse s'étaient installés de part et d'autre de l'étendue. Seule Kâli restait là, en surplomb de l'épouvantable champ. Elle semblait réfléchir, sans rien faire.  
Puis sur un geste du Goa'uld, ses gardes armèrent leurs Zat'n'kitel avant de parcourir les rangs des morts, administrant à chaque corps une décharge électrique de l'appareil, avec une calme application. Lorsque ce fut fini, ils rejoignirent la Noire et attendirent. Daniel et sa compagne se rapprochèrent.  
Ils avaient peur de comprendre.  
Au bout de quelques instants, une minute peut-être, il y eut des mouvements en contrebas. Beaucoup de mouvements.  
Le premier bougea un bras. Dans un remuement surréaliste, le membre s'arracha du sol. Les chairs mises à vif palpitèrent. La respiration reprit. Comme dans un film au ralenti, le tronc humain se releva. Les yeux révulsés reprirent leur place. Le sang se remit à circuler, dans la chair et sur la chair...  
Un cri monta dans le silence. Un gémissement ? Une plainte ? Impossible à dire. C'était comme le hurlement de douleur d'un être sans âme. Car il n'y avait plus d'âme dans ces corps que la vie aurait dû avoir quitté à jamais...  
Un par un, les deux mille corps se relevèrent. Ils restaient debout, inconscients, apathiques. Aux pieds de Kâli la Noire, ils formaient une armée de sang, une armée de morts.  
Et Soraya qui observait ce spectacle, sentit la sueur froide de la peur couler dans son dos. En dix mille ans elle avait tout vu, tout fait. Elle avait contemplé des génocides, combattu des Wraiths mangeurs d'hommes, affronté des centaines d'ennemis. Elle avait vu, entendu, senti, touché la mort, mais jamais encore elle n'avait vu de mort se relever.  
L'archéologue et la jeune femme restaient immobiles, paralysés, terrifiés. Sur une parole de Kâli, la nouvelle armée se mit en branle et se répartit dans les deux vaisseaux-mères du Goa'uld. Les moteurs s'allumèrent, les appareils décollèrent. Et devant la terre rougie de sang, Daniel et Soraya mirent plusieurs minutes à pouvoir se regarder.

Une fois débarrassés de l'invisibilité, ils purent s'observer. Soraya se laissa tomber sur le sol, toujours au sommet de la butte, tandis que Daniel, comme pour chasser ces horribles souvenirs, contemplait l'horizon où quelques rayons de soleil perçaient les épais nuages gris.  
« Comment a-t-elle fait ? S'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.  
Il se mordit les lèvres.  
- Et commet va-t-on faire, nous ?  
Sa question resta sans réponse.  
- Soraya ?  
Il se retourna. La jeune femme était assise, les yeux perdus dans le paysage ensanglanté. Mais sa main, qu'elle avait posé devant ses lèvres, tremblait convulsivement. La jeune femme tressaillait sans cesse, le regard étrangement fixe. Ses muscles étaient crispés, son visage apeuré.  
Daniel lui saisit le menton.  
- Soraya ! C'est pas le moment ! J'ai besoin de toi, moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
Au prix d'un grand effort, elle reprit ses esprits. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle le regarda.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! J'ignore même si on peut lutter.  
Elle resta un moment silencieuse.  
- A quoi penses-tu ?  
- Je crois qu'il y a des tenants de des aboutissants qui nous échappent dans cette histoire. En dix mille ans j'ai rarement vécu une situation aussi grave. En tout cas une chose est sûre.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne refuserai plus jamais à Kâli le titre de déesse de la Mort. »


End file.
